


The Black Wolf

by Amateur_Sketch



Series: The Wolf Series [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Revolver
Genre: Apaches, Bandits & Outlaws, Bounty Hunters, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Native American Character(s), Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Sketch/pseuds/Amateur_Sketch
Summary: In 1911, John Marston saved the life of a young Native girl. Seven years later, she arrives at Beecher's Hope wanting to thank the man who saved her all those years ago, only to learn that John has died. The only Marston left is his son, Jack, and Summer Cloud believes that to truly pay back the man who saved her is to save his son from a  life isolation and self-loathing.Meanwhile, Summer Cloud's father, an aging yet legendary gunslinger/bounty hunter, arrives at Blackwater looking for answers while trying to keep an eye on his only child.





	1. Prologue/Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So just a heads up, if this fanfic feels like a mess, well that's because it is. I wrote this back in 2013 when my writing wasn't very hot and I didn't know what I was doing with this fic. I finally finished it in 2016 only to then realize I hated it and deleted it. I rewrote it, trying to fix the mess I made with this story and it's still far from perfect. 
> 
> Updates will be slow but I will finish.

 

**Prologue:**

**The Cougar**

**Cholla Springs, 1911**

With the sun beginning to set, John had decided to head back to the MacFarlane Ranch. Maybe he would do another night watch for them. Hell, anything to get his mind off the events that unfolded in the last two weeks. He finished the last of his cigarette, flicked it to the ground, and stomped it out. As he approached his horse, it began to whinny and stomp the red soil beneath its hooves.

"Easy, boy," John said, grabbing the reins.

The horse jerked away and shook its head.

"Somethin' got you spooked?"

He heard the mountain lion's scream. Great, more trouble. As if he didn't have plenty enough to deal with. He scanned the landscape but found nothing. He could still hear it growling in the distance. However, he still couldn't spot it. It sounded as if it were coming closer though.

The cat coming from the brush lowered its body and began to creep towards him while letting out a low and angry growl. John noticed the large gash on its shoulder that was bleeding profusely and its paws were covered in dust and blood. If there was one thing John knew: a wounded animal could be more dangerous than one that was unharmed.

The cougar charged and at that same moment, John took aim and fired. The poor beast went down with a thud and skidded across the ground. John let out a sigh of relief and holstered his weapon. He approached the body and inspected it. Its gash had gone deeper than he thought. The damage would devalue the pelt, but no matter. Money was money.

After skinning the mountain lion clean and harvesting some meat and claws, he decided to make a quick trip back into town and sell the pelt and meat before it spoiled. He climbed onto his horse and rode back for Armadillo.

When he came to Two Crows, he happened to look over and notice something bloody and white laying between the two boulders. He didn't think anything of it at first. It was only when he took another glance he realized something was wrong. John pulled on the reins, forcing the horse to stop.

"Slow up," he commanded.

He climbed off the horse and went over to the bloody figure that lay before him. To his horror he saw that it was a young Indian girl no older than twelve, maybe thirteen, dressed in a white cotton dress and barefooted. The right side of her face was caked with blood and dirt and her eye was swollen shut. What the hell was she doing all the way out here? And why didn't he hear her hollering? The only thing that mattered now was that he needed to get her help.

Lying beside her was a long knife, similar to the one he had, stained with blood. Putting two and two together, he realized it was the girl who dealt the damage to the cougar. John was amazed a girl as tiny as she put up a fight at all.

The girl's remaining eye fluttered open, her gaze resting on John. She instantly began to sob.

"Help me, mister! Please, I don't wanna die!" the girl begged.

"You just hang on. We're gonna get you some help."

He went back to his horse and fetched a blanket to wrap her in. The girl let out a whimper when John lifted her.

"Easy now," he whispered.

Cradling her in one arm, he used the other to pull himself onto the saddle.

"I don't wanna die!" She wailed.

"You're not gonna die, little one."

John spurred the horse's sides and it took off at lightning speed. He knew the ride was probably making things worse, but he couldn't waste time. More blood was spilling from her wounds and he could tell she was going unconscious again. John spurred the horse again. Its hooves thundering over the terrain.

"Come on, faster!" he said, spurring the horse again.

When he saw Armadillo insight, he brought the horse to a canter, then finally a trot. He pulled up the reins in front of the doctor's office. A crowd was starting to form by then. A woman rushed over and helped John with the girl off the horse.

John jumped off his horse and took the girl back from her. The girl let out a moan at the sound of everyone chattering around her.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Where are her parents?"

"Unless you're going to help, I suggest you all get back!" John snapped.

Doctor Nathaniel Johnston was there to meet them at the door and pointed to the back.

"The bed's back there," Dr. Johnston said.

John placed her gently on the mattress and backed away. The girl opened her left eye again and reached out to John.

"Hel…help…me…" she rasped.

"You're gonna be okay now," John said.

Dr. Johnston began to dress her wounds. Not knowing what else to do, John backed out of the room and left the Doctor to his work. He took his horse to the trough and checked into the saloon.

Summer Cloud never had a chance to thank the man who saved her life, but she heard the stories of his heroics across New Austin. His tales would soon inspire her to practice with her father's pistol, hoping that one day she could be a gunslinger too. Unfortunately, she never fully regained sight in her right eye, but it never dampened her spirit. It only motivated her all the more to achieve her goal.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Rain**

**Beecher's Hope, 1918**

After four years of living by himself, Jack was not used to the emptiness of Beecher's Hope. Most of the time his house was almost too quiet and he would, on occasion, do target practice on empty whiskey bottles that Uncle had left behind or a few bandits when he felt like bounty hunting. However, there were times when he would give anything for that silence.

After John died and Abigail fell ill, Jack would hear strange noises at night. He didn't believe in ghost, so at first, he figured it was the house settling, but then he would hear what sounded like someone in boots walking around the house or a light in the barn would come on. The first time it happened he thought someone was stealing the horses. He tried to defend the barn, but his Ma protested and pulled him right back into the house out of fear she would lose her only son.

But for Jack, the most unsettling thing was the wolf. Every night at three in the morning, he would awaken with the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. He always felt the need to look out his bedroom despite his gut telling him not to. For the longest time, he barely saw it as it moved swiftly in the shadows. One night Jack looked out his window and there off in the distance, was the wolf, watching him with its yellow, illuminating eyes. Every hair stood up on end as it never broke eye contact with him.

It stayed far from the house at first but gradually moved closer as Abigail's illness grew worse. On the night she died, the wolf was outside her bedroom window looking in, but Jack paid the wolf no mind as he sat by his mother.

When dawn broke, he was already digging her grave and that's when he noticed it by the house. After three years, Jack couldn't tolerate the creature any longer. He pulled out his revolver, aimed for the wolf, and fired off a round. Instead of running away, it simply got up and walk off into the woods. For the next four years, he went without seeing that wolf, until today.

He'd just finished rounding up the last of the cattle when he happened to look up at the hill on which his folks were buried and there, in broad daylight, he saw the black wolf again.

 _What do you want now?_  Jack thought.

The wolf didn't move. It just watched Jack with curiosity. Surely it couldn't be the same wolf… could it? How long did wolves live, anyway? He didn't know much about them, other than they were a nuisance.

As he finished up the rest of his chores, he would occasionally look over to find that the creature was still watching him. It broke away its gaze, momentarily, to looked down the road. Jack turned in the direction the wolf was looking and there off in the distance he saw an Indian woman walking towards the house and pulling a white horse behind her.

She was dressed in a white blouse, pale blue skirt, and black boots with a red and blue beaded necklace. Even from a distance, he could see the patch that covered her right eye and a long scar across her cheek.

_I wonder who this could be..._

She waved at him and he awkwardly returned this gesture. Setting down his tools, Jack walked towards her, meeting her halfway. Getting a closer view of her face revealed more scars, though they were fainter than the others. Jack did his best to mask his shock at the damage on her face.

"Hello there!" she greeted cheerfully.

Jack tipped his hat to her. "Howdy, miss, is there somethin' I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if this was Beecher's Hope."

"It is."

"Oh good! I was afraid I would be wandering the area for hours. My name is Morgan Harlow -some folks call me Summer Cloud- and I'm looking for John Marston. I have something for him."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Everyone from Blackwater to Armadillo knew of his father's passing. He wondered why she never heard about it.

"I hate to tell you this, Miss Harlow, but my father passed away about seven years ago."

Her exposed eye widened in shock. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Miss Harlow said, her voice filled with grief.

"It's alright," Jack said. "I just assumed everyone knew by now."

"I never had a chance to thank him," she replied sadly.

"Thank him?" Jack inquired.

"Maybe I should've explained sooner. Seven years ago, I was hurt real bad back in Cholla Springs after a cougar got a hold of me. Well, your father found me. If he hadn't come along like he did who knows how long I would've lasted."

That explains the scars and eye patch.

"So," the girl continued. "I guess it's only fitting I give his next of kin this stallion."

She pulled the horse closer and held out the reins. Jack hesitated. Sure, he'd witnessed folks in the past give his pa gifts as tokens of appreciation, but never had it been something as lovely as the horse before him.

"He's a fine horse, mister. One of the best," Miss Harlow said.

"I have no doubt that he is, miss, but I don't feel right takin' him."

"This is the best way I could repay your pa. I've spent three years training him myself. Please take him."

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Jack took the reins.

"Thank you," Jack said.

The girl gave nod and said, "I guess I better head back."

In the distance, black clouds were quickly making their way towards the ranch. He didn't like the idea of her being caught in the rain.

"Why don't I give you a ride back? It looks like it'll storm."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It'll be alright. Lemme just get my horse and we'll head out."

Jack lead the white stallion to the barn and saddled up his painted mare. When he came back the girl was still waiting. He climbed on to his horse and extended his hand to her. She grabbed on and pulled herself up.

"Thanks for the ride back, Mr. Marston."

"Don't mention it. Where are we headin' anyway?"

"Manzanita Post. I'm renting a cabin out there."

"Where are you originally from? If you don't mind me askin'"

"Henningan's Steed. Well, I was born there at least, but my pa and I traveled a lot. We never really stay in one place for very long. Once I stayed in Mexico for a spell. But I guess my true home will always be Bear Mountain. It's farther west from here."

"So I'm guessing you were still stayin' in Armadillo when my pa found you?"

"That's right!"

"What were you doing out there?"

"I don't really remember… I think I was collecting flowers. Back then I wanted to be a healer and herbalist like my grandmother. Still do I guess."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well, I don't do much at the moment. I was a bounty hunter… that is until my pa threw a fit."

"You don't look the bounty huntin' type." He quickly added, "If you don't mind me saying."

"Well, that goes to show how lousy I was." She laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, though. I might make a go of it here. It seems like a nice place and I'm tired of traveling, at least for now."

They finally arrived at Manzanita Post. Jack slid off his horse and helped Morgan down.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Marston."

"You can call me Jack. Mr. Marston makes me feel like an old man."

She smiled. "Alright, Jack."

He climbed on to his horse and tipped his hat. "Goodbye, Miss Harlow and good luck." And with that, Jack spurred his horse and galloped off.

"Thanks again for the ride!" Miss Harlow called after him.

By the time Jack reached the house, the sky had opened up and he and his horse were soaked.

If that girl was a bounty hunter, then I'm the prime minister. He couldn't help but think.

Since his mother's death he never really interacted with the townsfolk, much less the women. He spent his days alone and that suited him just fine. On rare nights, however, he would often lay awake at night wishing he had someone beside him, but what girl in her right mind would want a man who had too many issues? She would have to be crazy to put up with him. Maybe it was best he stayed alone. No one could get hurt that way, besides, he liked his peace and quiet. Still, something about this Morgan Harlow or Summer Cloud or whatever she was called, stirred something in him. A feeling that thrilled him and scared him all at once.

And why did her last name sound so familiar?

* * *

As the train entered West Elizabeth, an old Bounty Hunter lifted up his hat and looked out the window. Before him, was a vast landscape with buffalo roaming the plains and a clear blue lake that sparkled in the sunlight.

He reached into his coat pocket, pulled out the telegraph, and read it again. The town of Blackwater had sent a request for his help in cleaning up the town. The governor explained that the younger bounty hunter they had up and quit for no reason and he went on to rant about how the younger generation didn't have the grit for such a dangerous job.

The Bounty Hunter found the Governor's words to be hypocritical. That stuffy politician probably had everything handed to him while most of the younger folk he looked down on struggled. That mattered little to him at the moment. He was only thinking how far his reputation had traveled and the painful sacrifice he had to make for it. Given the chance, he would have traded it all away if it brought her back.

He reached down to his hip and ran his thumb over the scorpion on his revolver. He made a mental note to clean his guns once he checked into a hotel.

He leaned back in his seat and pulled his hat over his face. He tried to keep his focus on his next target, but soon thoughts of the past and better days slowly came back.


	2. The Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: Big Iron ~ Marty Robbins

_The doors to a bright red barn burst open, knocking back two ranch hands. A white stallion raced out of the barn with his Apache rider trying to gain control of him. A woman with a mix of blonde and gray in her hair rushed for the horse and rider but stopped in her tracks when the stallion reared up and slammed its hooves in the dirt. Before she could call out to them, horse and rider had left her in the dust._

_Summer Cloud looked over her shoulder, laughing as Miss Annie called out to her. The horse passed the gates and for the first time, Summer felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She'd worry about the repercussions later. Right now, she wanted to put enough distance between her and the_ Stoake's _ranch. Oh, they come looking for her like always, but she didn't care._

_As she rode passed Brimstone, she slowed the stallion to a lope and gave him a light pat on the neck. She whispered what a good boy he was and promised to feed him a treat once they stopped for camp._

_It would've been easier to buy a train ticket to West Elizabeth, but where was the fun in that? She would always prefer traveling horseback over a train or car any day. She came to a ledge that overlooked the landscape before her and was in awe of the sight before her. Out there were the Grizzly Mountains and a sea of trees that someone could easily get lost in. Summer, however, was not afraid. Her father had taught her long ago that fear would be the only thing life stopping her from what she truly wanted in life._

_Smiling at the idea of a new adventure, she spurred the horse's side and continued onward._

* * *

As the wind grew colder and the days of summer drew to a close, Jack began to make a mental note on the things he had to do in preparation for the upcoming winter season. He wasn't looking forward to it though. It was the time when he spent less outside and more inside a big empty house. If he didn't have the animals to take care of, he'd spend winter in Mexico.

He pushed the thoughts aside and continued to browse the bookstore. He couldn't remember the last time he actually read a book or the desire to do so. However, when he rode into town for just a quick errand, he noticed the new bookstore in place.

 _Just a quick look…_  He told himself.

But that quick look turned into an hour as he found himself surrounded by titles and authors he'd never heard of. He finally decided on two Jack London books- Call of the Wild and The Sea Wolf- and The History of Mr. Polly by H.G. Wells.

Behind the front desk was a short elderly woman with white frizzy hair pulled back into a tight bun. She smiled as Jack placed his books on the counter.

"That be all?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"A dollar and forty cents, please."

Jack handed her the money. As she handed him his change, she looked at him curiously.

"You don't look like someone who reads books. Are you getting them for a lady friend?"

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "No ma'am, I'm just catching up on some long overdue reading."

"Well, that's nice. Enjoy your books and come back again soon- eh what was your name?"

"Jack Marston."

"I'm Miranda Spencer. By the way, your name sounds familiar. Are you related to a John Marston?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was my father."

"I'm very sorry about what happened to him. You know he saved my life years ago? Some outlaws thought that it would be fun to hang me, but he came in time to stop it. Shot the rope!"

"I'm glad he saved you. Goodbye, Mrs. Spencer," Jack said while tipping his hat.

Outside he whistled for his horse. The white stallion rounded the corner and stopped in front of him. Jack had to admit, this was a fine horse Summer Cloud had given him. The previous summer John's Kentucky Saddler developed colic and to be put down, one of the hardest moments of his life. He missed that horse and when it died, it was like losing a piece of his father.

Jack wondered how Summer Cloud was getting along and if she decided to stay in Blackwater. It had been almost a month since she came walking up to his property.

As he led his horse off the brick covered street and on to the dirt road, a man on a russet colored horse raced passed him. Lost in thought, Jack barely noticed the rider until it was almost too late.

"Hey watch it, mister!" Jack called out to the man.

The rider, who had a hogtied bandit on the rump of his horse, pulled on the reins and came to a stop. He turned slightly to Jack's direction. He couldn't see the man's face very well, as it was partly covered by his hat.

"Sorry about that." The man said. Without another word, the stranger continued in the direction of the Blackwater Police Station.

Jack shrugged it off, thinking he probably wouldn't see that man again, anyway.

After the rest of his chores were finished and the sky turned purple and orange, Jack sat on the front porch and began reading The Sea Wolf. He thought he would read a couple of chapters, but he found the book too engaging to put down. He felt he could relate to the main character in a way. Quiet and domesticated at first, but over time learns to fend for himself. Then, of course, there was Wolf Larsen. Jack thought about the black wolf at that moment and looked to the woods. It was too dark to see, but he had a feeling that it was watching him all the same.

I know you're out there and I know you're watching me. From now on I'm calling you Larsen, but don't think it means that I like you.

It was midnight by the time he forced himself to stop reading and retire for the night. As he fell into his bed and pulled the blankets over himself, Jack, for the first time in years, felt that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Eight Hours Earlier….**

**Aurora Basin**

Jacob Jamison bolted from the run down cabin he'd been hiding into one of the horses posted not far. He stumbled over the bullet-riddled bodies of his men and quickly mounted the horse. He spurred its sides, making the beast rear up and take off with lightning speed. He didn't make it very far from the cabin when a lasso draped around him and constricted. With a sudden tug, he was pulled from his horse. Jacob hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him.

Jacob rolled his head to the right and watched as The Bounty Hunter made his way to the outlaw. Too dazed to move, he made little resistance as he was being hogtied and thrown on to the back of a horse. He groaned as he slowly began to realize what was happening.

"H-h-hey mister, let's work out some kind of deal, shall we?" Jamison pleaded.

The Bounty Hunter said nothing.

Jamison managed to catch a glimpse of his captor and realized instantly who he was.

"I know you!" Jamison said. "You're that bounty hunter that was lookin' for the man who killed your squaw years ago, but he got away didn't he?"

The Bounty Hunter was about to climb onto his horse when he stopped midway.

"That got yer attention, didn't it? If ya let me go, I'll tell you where to find him."

The Bounty Hunter pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the outlaw's head.

"You'll tell me now or I'll put a bullet in you."

Jamison only laughed. "Go ahead, cowboy! I'm dead anyway."

"Have it your way," The Bounty Hunter said.

He holstered his weapon before mounting his horse. They rode down to the old and decaying Steamboat just outside of Blackwater. There the Bounty Hunter threw Jamison over his shoulder and awkwardly carried him down the pier that led to the boat. Inside he dropped the outlaw on the moldy floor and pulled out his knife.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Jamison asked.

"I'm going to make you talk."

"I told ya, ya cain't scare me, Bounty Hunter, I'm already dead!"

"I'll make you wish you were."

The screams of Jacob Jamison traveled outside of the boat, but most folks who rode by were too scared to investigate. After an hour, The Bounty Hunter emerged dragging the battered and bruised Jamison. He hauled the outlaw onto the back of his horse once more and traveled to Blackwater.

The Bounty Hunter knew that Jacob could be lying, but after all this time searching, he figured what did he have to lose? For a while, he didn't hear any news about Joe Cottonwood and assumed he died. Now that he knew he was still alive, he had to find Cottonwood.

 _I thought you said you were done?_  A voice in his head spoke.

I just need to find this man… for you.

_You've been saying that for the last sixteen years… but at what cost?_

This is for her too!

_She needs you more than you need revenge!_

She's well cared for. You know I made sure of that.

_It should have been you. She's here, you know._

He blocked out the voice that was ranting inside his mind. For sixteen years that voice haunted him. He knew he was just imaging it, but sometimes the guilt was too overwhelming. I promise you that this will be over soon.

On his way to the police station, he almost trampled some daydreaming kid who couldn't pay attention to where he was going. He wanted to tell him off when he yelled at him, but instead, he apologized and continued on his way. The youngster wasn't worth it. Besides, he had a bounty to collect.

He threw Jamison at the sheriff's feet and collected his money from one of the deputies. With guns pointed at the outlaw, he limped his way into the police station.

"Well you've just about cleaned up Blackwater, but did you have to be so rough with the man? He's gonna get blood all over the jail." The sheriff said.

"He'll live, now tell me about Joe Cottonwood." The Bounty Hunter said.

"Joe Cottonwood? Why do you want him for?"

"Just tell me where he is." He was beginning to grow impatient.

"He's not around here if that's what you're thinking. That man is dangerous and even someone with a reputation like your's will most likely find himself at the wrong end of a barrel."

"Where is he?!" The Bounty Hunter demanded.

The sheriff sighed. "Somewhere in Tall Trees, but he could be dead for all I know. If you can bring him back here alive then I'll give you a large amount of money."

"It's not about the money." And with that, The Bounty Hunter walked away.


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: September Song ~ Willie Nelson

_"The thing about happiness is that you only know you had it when it's gone. I mean, you may think to yourself that you're happy. But you don't really believe it. You focus on the petty bullshit, or the next job, or whatever. It's only looking back, by comparison, what comes after, that you really understand that's what happiness felt like."_  Conrad Kellogg -  _Fallout 4_

* * *

He met Morning Dove in the fall of 1892. She found him unconscious from blood loss after a hog attack and nursed him back to health. For three weeks she stayed at his cabin fussing over him. He was sick and injured and she needed a warm place to stay. That suited Red just fine. He enjoyed her company, even though he'd never admit it out loud.

Red would eventually find out that Morning Dove was Apache and a runaway. Her sister planned on marrying her off to a white man named Joe Cottonwood. She explained that Joe was an arrogant and privileged man who only saw her as an exotic beauty. The marriage would help Morning Dove's brother in law's logging business. Whatever the reason, he knew it wasn't right what they did to her.

He eventually taught her how to use a gun in case she ever decided to leave and continue her journey out of the state. She never left though, much to his relief. He never asked her to stay, although, looking back maybe it would have been for the better if she'd left and never came back.

By the time Morning Dove's sister and brother in law had found her she was already "married" to Red and was six weeks pregnant. Seeing that she was happy, they gave their blessings to the couple and rode away. Unfortunately, days later Morning Dove would miscarry after an accident. She spent months in a depression before she felt right again.

In 1897 on a June evening, the cries of a newborn filled a lonely cabin in the woods. Red looked at his wife and infant daughter wishing he could stay in that moment. But nothing stays forever, no matter how badly he wanted it to.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bonnie said, bringing a cup of tea to her lips.

Jack nodded. "Yes. I don't want to be a farmer. I've thought this over and I don't feel any guilt."

Jack took a bite of lemon cake that Bonnie had brought. Ever since John had died, the MacFarlanes made sure the Marstons were looked after.

"If this is what you want then I support you." Bonnie sat her tea down. "Now listen, I can't buy back the cattle, but I do know someone who'd be interested. Her name is Annie Stoakes."

"Sounds familiar."

"She was once a famous sharpshooter back in the day. She rebuilt her ranch after a fire and married, but she was widowed two weeks after the honeymoon. Her daddy and mine were drinking buddies years ago. I'll send word to her that you're sellin' cattle." Bonnie stood up to relieve her back, revealing her growing stomach.

"I think it's time we head back home. Thanks for having me over." She carried her cup to the sink.

Jack wanted to do it for her, but he knew she would've protested and done it anyway. He followed her out the door and helped her down the steps.

It was considered socially unacceptable for a woman in her condition to be seen out in public, but Bonnie MacFarlane(now known as Richardson), didn't care what anyone thought.

"Thomas, let's go!" Bonnie called out to a small boy by the corral.

"But mama, I wanna ride the horses!" Thomas pouted.

Jack smiled at the boy. "I'll take you ridin' on my next visit, okay?"

"Okay." Thomas sighed.

Jack walked with Bonnie and Thomas to the carriage. He lifted Thomas up first and helped Bonnie next, even though she insisted she was fine.

"I'm not a walking watermelon, yet!" She said and laughed.

"Stay safe, Bonnie. Bye Thomas."

"Bye, Jack!" Thomas said.

"And you stay out of trouble, Jack!" Bonnie said.

"I always do."

"When you finally publish that book of yours, I want a signed copy, you understand?"

He chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

There was suddenly a look of sadness in her eyes, "They would be proud of you... You know that, right?"

"I know," Jack said, looking down at his boots.

Bonnie took a breath and finally said "Oh don't mind me, women in my condition tend to get like this. I'll see you later and get yourself a nice girl. You must be lonely."

"We'll see. One thing at a time."

Later that evening, Jack was at the kitchen table typing the final chapter of his novel. For almost two years, he worked on and off, but the last three months had him feeling inspired to finish. He didn't want the life of a farmer. Didn't want to spend the rest of his life with his hands in the dirt or bust his back trying to break a horse. He didn't want the responsibility. All he wanted was to be left alone and write stories.

He would stay at Beecher's Hope, though. The quiet and solitude of the ranch would help him concentrate more.

As he finished the last sentence, his heart began to hammer in his chest. He wondered if other authors felt the same as he did.

The final word was typed. Period.

 _I did it!_  He thought.  _I'm finally done._

He placed the draft carefully in a manila envelope and wrote down the address of the publishing company. Tonight he wanted to go out and do something. He hadn't felt a rush like this in a long time.

_But what if no one likes it? What if I fail?_

No, he wasn't going to think like that. He rode into town, mailed off the story, got a haircut and a shave, then went to the tavern for a drink.

* * *

Inside the Blackwater saloon, Summer Cloud finished buttoning up her shirt and pulled back her hair. On the other side of the room lying on the bed naked was Mary-Beth Martin, one of the few whores left in Blackwater. Her golden hair and creamy white skin glowed in the evening sun.

"I must say, Summer, no man can do what you do and I've had plenty," Mary-Beth said.

Summer Cloud smirked, walked over to her friend and kissed her forehead.

"You've given me enough practice."

"How's your daddy doin'?" Mary-Beth asked.

"The usual: Hunting bounties," Summer said with a weary sighed. "I haven't spoken to him in months."

"He's okay. You know he can handle himself."

"I know, I'm just worried he'll end up on the wrong end of a revolver."

Mary sat up and wrapped herself around Summer. She took Mary's hand.

"Oh hun, it's gonna be alright," Mary said.

"I hope so. How are you anyway?"

"I'm doing as well as any whore these days. Business is slow and they're thinking about making prostitution illegal."

"I hope so! I can't stand that you're stuck here."

Mary leaned back and put her hands on her hips. "And what am I supposed to do? I ain't got a family no more and no decent man wants to wed a used whore."

"Well, I'd take care of you," Summer said.

Mary laughed. "And how would you do that?"

"I don't know... I'd figure something out."

"You're sweet, Summer Cloud, you really are, but the world hates women and you and I wouldn't last out there. Especially since you're an Indian and I'm a whore. The world has no use for us."

Summer Cloud felt her heart sink. She wanted to protest and tell Mary-Beth she was wrong, but deep down she knew it was true.

There was a sudden knock at the door, followed by a muffled voice.

"Mary-Beth, you got a customer still in there?"

Mary let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes Clyde, I do and they were just leaving." She turned to Summer. "See ya, hun and be careful out there."

"I will."

Summer threw open the door and was met with an angry Clyde.

"What is a woman doin' here?" he growled.

"I paid for my time, what does it matter?" Summer said.

"We don't serve Injuns. Your people are nothin' but drunks!"

"Did it look like I was wanting whiskey?" Summer Cloud said with a smirk on her face.

"Get out of here. I don't want to put my hands on a woman, but I'll do what I have to."

"I'm going." She held up her hands and turned away from Clyde.

As she walked out the door, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, miss," the man said.

"It's alright," she replied

She studied him, trying to remember where she'd seen him before. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Jack!" she said, happily. "Do you remember me?"

He smiled and said, "'Course I remember. It's Morgan Harlow, right?"

He was very different from the last time she saw him. His hair was much shorter and his face clean-shaven. She had to admit, he was handsome when cleaned up.

"Jack! How've you been? How's the horse?"

"He's doin' great. Are you still at the cabin?"

"Yep, haven't found a decent living space yet," she said.

"I thought about paying you a visit, but I've been busy these days."

"Hey, no need to apologize. I understand."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Jack said, "Would you like to come inside and have a drink."

Summer Cloud shook her head. "I'd love to, but I'm not allowed in there. My people are banned from saloons, but we can do something tomorrow if you like!"

Jack was slightly taken aback by the girl's straightforwardness. Summer suspected that he wasn't used to girls asking to hang out with him. In fact, she'd guess that he wasn't used to proper human interaction at all. Well, she was going to do something about that!

"Look, Miss Harlow, I... well..."

"I'll come by tomorrow evening. We can have some fun in this town. I mean there's  _got_  to be something to do around here. Not everyone in Blackwater has a stick up their ass, right?" she said with a giggle.

Jack chuckled nervously and said, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, I'm sorry, but you don't. I should be going now. It's getting late."

Jack adjusted his hat and averted his gaze away from her. She found his shyness to be adorable.

"Well, I guess I'll be seein' you, Miss Harlow," Jack said.

She smiled at him and replied, "See you, Jack."

Before he could offer her a ride back to her cabin, she was already too far away and he didn't have the nerve to call out to her.

Summer Cloud made the long walk back to her cabin. Jack had offered her a ride again but lied and said she had a mule. She felt guilty taking another ride from him.

By the time she made it made home, it was dark out. All she could think about now was strawberry preservatives spread across some bread, but when she opened the door she had to stifle a scream. There sitting on the side of her bed was a dark figure.

"Morgan, huh? I thought you hated using that name?" The stranger said.

Summer Cloud stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," she said nervously.

"I guess we do."

* * *

Jack knocked back his fourth shot of whiskey and decided he had enough. His mind was spinning, not from alcohol, but what had played out before him only a half an hour ago.

They hardly knew each other and here was Morgan Harlow asking him to hang out. Of all the people in Blackwater, it had to be Jack Marston. She didn't even give him a chance to answer. The last thing he wanted was to be bothered spending time with anyone and yet, at the same time, he found that woman fascinating. He wanted to get to know her, but he also felt that no longer had the energy to put the effort into relationships, whether they were platonic or romantic.

He would just have to go to her house and tell her he changed his mind or say that something came up. It was for her own good.

_You're tired of the silence in a big empty house. You want to be happy after so many years of misery, now admit it._

But he couldn't. Isolation was better than ruining lives. He did enough of that at nineteen.

He set money on the counter and left the building, still unsure of what to do about the strange Indian girl.

When he returned to the ranch he found the wolf sitting under a tree.


	4. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: Friendship and Love ~ Ennio Morricone

"Mind telling me why you ran off?" Red questioned his daughter.

She didn't say anything or move out of shock.

"Sit down." He ordered.

Without a word, she obeyed her father's command and sat in a chair by the stove. Summer Cloud clasped her hands together and looked down at her lap.

"Miss Stoakes says you took off with one of her horses."

She looked up at him, her expression showing annoyance.

"He was mine to take. The white stallion came from my mare and I spent the last four years training him! I was hurt real bad the last year while breaking him. Oh, wait, you weren't around for that. You were too busy chasing outlaws."

"Don't start," he warned, with his eyes narrowed at her. "It's not gonna work."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Stop pouting." He said.

"I'm not pouting."

Red sighed and walked over to her. "You're pouting. Just like you always do when you get called out on your wrongdoing."

"Are you mad?" She asked.

Mad? No. Disappointment and worry were better words to describe what he was feeling. Deep down, he knew he could never be angry with her and if he was it didn't last long. He shook his head and that seemed to ease her.

"How did you find me?"

"Saw you walking into that saloon. I guess you were looking for... company?"

"Yeah and well... a friend of mine from Widow's Patch,  _works_  there if you catch my meaning.

He didn't say anything to that. Didn't want to and didn't want to know if this friend gave her company or not. Red accepted his daughter for who she was without question, but the thought of her visiting whores more often than he did in his youth made him uncomfortable.

"John Marston is dead, pa," she said quietly. "His son told me so when I arrived there. That's why I was here, I wanted to give John the horse I raised, but I can't do that now. I gave the horse to his son instead."

Summer still felt the sting from learning about John Marston's death. She never got her chance to see him again and thank him. It was a regret she'd carried with her for weeks.

"Now that you've shown your gratitude, I think it's best if you went back-"

"No!" she interrupted. "I'm spending time with Jack Marston tomorrow."

"Jack Marston," he repeated. "That's not a good idea."

"I don't see why."

As he was about to argue back, he quickly changed his mind and turned away from her. He went to the back door, opened it, and looked out into the blackened forest. He took out a cigarette and lit it, the reddish-orange glow illuminated his features. The nicotine was a quick stress reliever, especially when it came to his stubborn daughter. Part of him wished she was more like her mother, at least when came to laying down roots. Red feared his child was too much like him.

He was criticized in the past for not disciplining Summer, but he knew it wouldn't have done her any good. Maybe she wasn't bound by rules, but she didn't go out of her way to break them either. Besides, those who judged him were far from being perfect parents. Maybe Red didn't discipline her enough, maybe he spoiled her at times, but he knew at heart, she was a good kid.

Part of the reason she got away with so much was from the guilt he felt. After he lost Morning Dove, Red and Summer never exactly had a stable life. Blinded by revenge, he left her with his sister-in-law at times. He always thought the girl's aunt would make a decent foster mother, but as things turned out, it was Anne Stoakes whom she adopted as her mother figure. Red didn't mind that. He always liked Annie and she better understood Summer Cloud.

It was a rainy night when he showed up at Annie's doorstep. Summer was only 5 or 6 at the time. She looked after Summer Cloud while he went bounty hunting. Red was amazed at how quickly they bonded and when it was time to hit the road again, Summer cried and begged with him to let her stay. In time, it looked as if the Stokes farm would become a permanent home for his daughter. Looking back, he knew he should've given Summer a better life. It wasn't as if he didn't have the money to. When she turned ten, that's when Red signed up for rodeos and took her with him. When rodeo season was over, he left her with Annie again and went back to bounty hunting. After an injury he received two years ago, he was done bull riding.

Then, of course, there were the years in Mexico when the US government wanted Summer Cloud placed in a boarding school. He heard the stories. He knew a lot of the children there were suffering and didn't want that for his child. So they fled in 1911 right after the revolution down there ended. They didn't return until the winter of 1914 when another revolution was on the rise.

 _ _Admit it, you just couldn't face her__ _._  The voice said. Red ignored it or tried to. It was getting louder lately.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Summer Cloud lighting an oil lamp on the table. She set out two small plates and spoons. Then brought half a loaf of bread and a small glass jar.

"Are you hungry, daddy?" she asked. "It's strawberry jam and bread. I made it myself. It's not much I know, but maybe we could have a makeshift family dinner?"

He turned his attention away from the forest and back to her. "Sounds good to me."

Later that night he sat up in a chair, unable to sleep. The night before, Red managed to find Cottonwood's hiding place and took out the bandits holed up there with no problem. His main target, however, was long gone.

Red watched as his child slept peacefully in her bed, thankful that at least he still had her.

* * *

The next morning, Jack felt his stomach doing flips. He liked her, but he'd never been out with a girl before or anyone for that matter. He had only bedded two women in his life. The first was a girl, two years older than him, she was traveling with her brother and his band. He met her at the saloon in Armadillo where they stayed in her room for two days teaching him things he'd never imagined. Then there was that time in Mexico when he saved a rancher's daughter. She showed up at his room later that night and thanked him multiple times. To actually try and hold a conversation with a woman was going to be different, but then Morgan didn't seem like an ordinary girl.

He thought about canceling again. A questioned he continued to ask himself was what was he doing? This poor girl was going to be dragged into his crazy world.

_But it's not like that anymore. You've changed, Marston. Move on, go do something with your life._

He did his morning chores and made himself lumpy oatmeal. Later in the day, Jack placed fresh flowers on Abigail's grave, then washed up. He wore a shirt and a pair of riding pants he didn't wear often. He thought maybe he was putting too much into it then felt stupid for worrying about it.

After saddling up his horse, he rode off for the cabins. Then he saw it at the fence. That fucking black wolf. Of all days, it had to appear on this one. The horse remained calm however and he walked past it without any trouble. Jack and the wolf momentarily locked eyes.

"Get lost, Larsen," he told the creature.

But it ignored him as always.

He took his time to Manzanita, trying to calm his nerves. When he finally did arrive at Morgan's cabin, she was waiting for him on a black-maned, red horse.

She was wearing a light pink shirt with a burgundy skirt. She still wore the red and blue beaded necklace. Her long hair hung loose, while part of it hid her scars and eye. It gave a seductive look and he had a feeling that was unintentional.

He noticed she wasn't wearing her eye patch, but he didn't comment on it.

"Hello, Jack." She said.

"Evenin' Morgan. I thought you had a mule?"

"Oh, I lied. I felt guilty taking another ride from you. This is my Pa's horse."

"Your pa is here?"

Jack suddenly felt as if a hand was wrapping around the back of his neck.

"Shouldn't I go inside and meet him?" Jack said nervously.

"He's not home right now. So are you ready?"

The ride to Blackwater was silent for the most part as Jack struggled to find a topic.  _Why isn't she the one talking? She's the one who dragged me along!_

"So... Can I ask what kind of Indian you are?"

"What kind? You mean my tribe? I'm half Apache from my mother and a quarter Red Wolf from my father."

"That's um... interesting."

"Yes, I guess it is," she replied nonchalantly.

They arrived at Blackwater and hitched their horses. They walked side by side to the theater, while some people stared at them. While Jack grew annoyed with their prying eyes, Summer carried herself in a way that told him she didn't what anyone thought of her.

The man at the ticket booth was wiping down the counter when the couple approached him.

"Two tickets please," Jack said.

The man looked up at Jack, then to Morgan and glared.

"No Indians," the man said.

"So we're banned from watching movies now?" Morgan said.

"I don't see a sign anywhere that says she can't come in," Jack said.

"It don't matter if there's a sign or not. We don't want her kind in here. Now go on and git, before I send for the police."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Morgan took him by the hand.

"Come on, Jack, we'll find somewhere else to go."

As they turned away the man called out to them. "Your father was a good man, Jack. I bet he'd be ashamed to see a savage on your arm."

Morgan swung around, her flying away from her face and revealed her clouded eye and scars. She had a wild look in her eyes that made Jack nervous.

"Savage?! I'll show you a savage, you son of a bitch!" she snarled.

The man's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Jesus Christ, get away from me!"

Jack quickly grabbed Morgan and pulled her away.

"Come on, Morgan, he ain't worth it."

He turned to the ticket holder. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

The man said nothing and only glared at them. Jack and Summer walked back to their horses and mounted up.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"Don't be," Morgan said. "It's not your fault."

There was silence between them for several minutes before Jack finally spoke up.

"It just ain't right! They have no reason to keep you out of places."

"Not much I can do about it," she replied with a shrug.

"Well, hopefully things will change soon."

"Maybe… but I doubt it."

With that, they rode for the plains.

"I can think of only one place that would let me in, but it's in a shady town." She said a minute later.

"You mean Thieves Landing? You want to go there?"

Jack didn't like the idea of taking a woman to that area. He stopped so many kidnappings in that hell hole he wondered why any woman in her good senses would bother with that place.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Jack said.

"Oh please, I've been in worse places. Have you ever heard of a town called Tarnation?"

"You might get hurt."

"I might get hurt right now. Some fool hunting for boar could miss and shoot me in my good eye, my horse could spoked and throw me, a cougar could eat me. Anything can happen."

He sighed. "I'm gonna regret this. Come on."

Jack spurred his horse and rode ahead.

The moment Jack and Morgan walked through the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. They picked a spot at the end of the bar and Jack signaled for two drinks and the bartender approached them.

"What can I get ya?" He said.

"A shot of whiskey for me," Jack turned to Morgan. "What about you?"

"Same thing as you, whiskey."

The bartender set out two shot glasses and poured the liquor. Then went back to his other customers. They finished their first shots and agreed on a second, then a third, then a fourth.

They spent the next hour and a half playing poker. By the end of the game, both Jack and Morgan were leaning on each other. Morgan reached out a slapped a saloon girl on the rear end. She then began to tell the story of how she survived a cougar attack and showed off her eye and scars.

"They're my badges of honor!" She bellowed out.

Later she went over to the piano, started playing(poorly) and sang every dirty song she could think of.

Jack wondered what her pa would think if he saw his daughter behaving like this. Then wondered what her pa would do if he found out that Jack was the one who got her drunk. The thought alone sobered him up fast. Oh God, her pa. He didn't even consider that he might be this hulking man who could rip a bear in half.

He stumbled out of his seat and tapped on Morgan's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here. Smoke is gettin' to me." He said.

"But I'm not done with my song!"

"Come one, let's find some place quieter."

Near a creek, the pair sat and gazed up at the stars. By this point, the air had grown colder and Morgan was wearing Jack's coat. She had her head on his shoulder and listened to Jack talk about John's death.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe he died that way."

Jack twisted a stick in the soft dirt. "It was hard on my ma and me after that. Even after she got sick, I still managed to keep the farm going."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It was a mix of wildflowers and warm berries. She moved in closer and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Is your hat John's?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Thought it looked familiar. You kind of look like him. When John Marston saved my life, I never had the chance to properly thank him. He inspired me to become a gunslinger... well he and my daddy did."

Morgan continued. "When I woke up a few days later, I found out that my pa was so mad at my aunt and uncle that he refused to let them see me. I remember he never said a word to them. He just put me on his horse and rode off."

"Why would he be mad at them?"

"I was staying with them while my pa did work for the sheriff. My aunt, even though she's Apache, didn't like the way the Indians lived. She loved her big house and fancy clothes. She wanted the very best education for her children. So when I came to visit she treated me like I was one of her own and let me have lessons with my cousins. Well one day, my aunt tried to put me in an ugly, frilly dress. I refused and she sent me to my room. Next thing I know, I'm climbing out the window. I went to Twin Peaks to collect flowers and well... you know the rest. My pa said that they should've kept a better eye on me."

"Does he leave you with other people a lot?"

"Sometimes. After my ma died, we traveled a lot. Daddy says that I'm just like my mother. He said that she was always doing things her way, but at the same time she was very soft-spoken and could get her feelings hurt easy."

Jack listened as she talked about her childhood. She talked a lot, but that was okay. He liked hearing her voice. He thought about telling her about his childhood but dismissed the idea. He honestly didn't want to think about that now.

They rode around the territory for a little while longer, then stopped at a campsite. They sat next to each other and listened to campfire stories and Morgan retold the tale of how she lost her eye. By the time they made it back to Manzanita post, it was ten.

"Sorry things didn't go the way they should've," Jack said.

"It's alright. I had fun tonight."

"Well goodnight, Morgan."

"Goodnight, Jack." She gave him a quick kiss and headed inside. He was thankful for the darkness because at that moment his face burned red.

* * *

Summer Cloud watched as Jack rode away. She looked over her cabin and didn't see any signs that her father had been back. The note from earlier that morning was still on the table. He'd promised to be back before she got home, but he was still gone. Normally she would have been annoyed by this, but she was a bit drunk and didn't feel like listening to one of his lectures.

Her head was spinning so she dressed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She was too tired to worry about Red Harlow and within minutes she was fast asleep.

Somewhere out there, a black wolf called out into the night.


	5. End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: Trinity: A Mollo Nella Tinozza ~ Franco Mizalizzi and Roberto Pregadio

"Well, it looks like I'm pregnant," Mary-Beth said with little emotion.

Summer Cloud sat on the edge of the bed, fixing her hair as her friend told her this. Lusting for Mary-Beth was something she felt guilty over. Even though she'd spent her days with Jack and enjoyed his company, her feelings for him were in a jumbled mess.

Guilt still crept into her heart as she thought of Jack. He would certainly hate her if he knew her secret lust for women. It was bad enough that the people of Brimstone knew her secret, thanks to someone she once trusted. Red once told her that even though he accepted her, others wouldn't and it was best to keep her feelings to herself. His words were a stab to her heart, but her head told her it was the truth.

"But how? I thought you girls had to take precautions against this sort of thing," Summer said.

"Guess it didn't work this time." Mary-Beth sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. Her golden locks draped over bare shoulders.

"What are you gonna do?" Summer asked.

"Clyde's gonna sell it."

"You really can't let him do that!" She quickly covered her mouth at her outburst. Someone would certainly hear her if she wasn't careful.

"I ain't got little choice. I either let him sell it or I'm out on the streets. Besides, I don't want a child."

"I don't want a child either, at least for a long time, but I wouldn't let someone sell my baby!" Summer said a little too loud.

"Keep your goddamn voice down," Mary-Beth hissed. "Do you want everyone to hear?"

She ignored Mary's scolding. "How far along are you?"

"About two months."

The Indian thought for a moment, then said, "Can't a barber or whoever take care of it for you?"

Mary-Beth cringed at the idea of some dirty barber who didn't wash properly poke and prod her and not in the way she was used to. She told her friend no and cleaned up her makeup area.

Summer Cloud lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wishing there was something she could do for her friend. However, she learned a long time ago that some people didn't want to be helped and sadly, Mary-Beth was one of those people. It was disheartening for her to watch her friend wither away in a place like this. A month before Summer arrived in Blackwater, Mary-Beth tried escaping but Clyde caught her and severely punished her for it. The very thought of that bastard hurting her friend made Summer want to drive a knife into his heart.

The prostitute snuggled up beside her friend and laid her head on Summer's shoulder. Summer wanted to run her hands through Mary's hair, but she knew better than to do so. The blonde hated anyone with dirty hands touching her head. Summer drank in the sweet rosy scent of her friend. The urge to tell Mary-Beth she loved her was caught in her throat, but she could never utter those words. It was best she didn't.

 _Don't give your heart to someone who isn't willing to give you theirs._  The words of Miss Annie echoed in her mind.

Heavy footsteps echoed outside the door. Summer and Mary-Beth jumped up from the bed as the drew closer.

"I hear Clyde," Summer said. "I promise, Mary-Beth, I'll find your baby a nice home before Clyde can have his hands on it."

She climbed out the window just as someone was opening the door.

"Thank you," Mary whispered. "Now git outta here!"

Summer jumped out the second story window. The moment she hit the ground, she felt a pop in her ankle. "Shit!" She cried out. She awkwardly rose to her feet as a crowd formed around her. Looking up, she saw Clyde hanging his ugly head out the window.

"Goddamn it, girl, I told you to stay away from here!" he shouted.

"Can't help myself!" she called back.

She limped away, all the while laughing.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jack asked later that day.

Summer Cloud shrugged. "Oh, I uh... stepped in a gopher hole."

"You need to be careful. They're a real problem around here, them and wolves."

They walked along the property line of Beecher's Hope, checking the fencing and any signs of predators.

"Thanks again for helping me today." He said.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to help."

"Do you think you can help me get the cattle into the pen?" He asked.

"Of course, I use to help out my daddy's friend all the time. Kind of miss doing this."

They saddled up and rode out to the pasture. By now Summer Cloud had a new horse. A vibrant sorrel mare with a white mane, tail, and legs, that she named Juniper.

In the last week, she'd revealed to Jack who her father really was. He was both amazed and slightly afraid. The man had a reputation for being extremely dangerous, especially when it came to outlaws. Maybe Jack wasn't an outlaw, but he was the man interested in his daughter.

She also told him the story of how she got the name Morgan. When Red tried to enroll her in school they wouldn't accept her with her Indian name. He picked Morgan because he liked the horse. Even though he agreed to give her a white name, they still refused her entry. Jack asked if she was insulted she named after a horse, but she said no. She actually liked it.

It didn't matter in the end because she wasn't allowed to attend school with other children. Red had to teach her what he knew and that wasn't much. Thankfully her aunt was willing to see to her education.

"Sorry I didn't tell you my real first name before, but I had to go by Morgan just in case someone came looking for me. Leaving home wasn't exactly something my father took lightly or my other family." She confessed.

But Jack didn't really mind. He understood and was fascinated by the fact that her father was a famed gunslinger.

Summer rode behind the cattle while Jack stayed in front of the heard. She moved from left to right, making sure they stayed in their place. At one point, a calf ran off, but Summer managed to get him back. Running a ranch wasn't easy, especially by yourself.

She wondered how Jack and Miss Annie managed to do it.

"I have a buyer coming for the cattle today," Jack said.

"Why are you selling your cattle?" She asked.

"I don't want to run a farm and I don't want to waste my days being responsible for a bunch of animals or have my hands in the dirt."

"I don't blame you. So what do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to write novels. Mostly Westerns, but I'll probably write other genres too. In fact, I already sent one of my stories off to a publisher."

"I didn't know I was in the presence of an author!" she said. "I'll bet you'll be the next Zane Grey."

She noticed Jack looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't think I'll be that good," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure you will. Don't ever underestimate yourself, Jack." She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

She looked away as the wind blew back her hair. For the first time, Jack studied her scar. It started from the bridge of her nose and it ended at her jawline. She noticed he was staring and he quickly tried to hide it.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel bad. I get a lot of stares."

"Does it ever bother you?" he asked.

"No, not really. I always saw my scars as badges of honor. They say when two creatures spill each other's blood, they become one."

"I never knew that."

"To be honest, I don't know if I fully believe it, but it still makes a good story," she said while re-positioning herself on her saddle. "Well, come on then. We gotta check the east side of the property." She galloped away with Jack right behind her.

Later in the day, the two sat on the front porch, sipping on iced tea. Summer had noticed that Jack had a nice smile, but sad eyes. Considering everything he'd been through at such a young age, she was amazed that he didn't completely fall apart.

She heard rumors in town about Jack. Some said he was nothing but a troublemaker, he would never amount to anything, that nothing good could come from an outlaw and a whore. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, they said, but it was the good things she heard that stuck out the most: Jack Marston was a hero, he was giving and kind, he cared for his ma while she was sick, and he was a good man like his father.

It was those things that she liked about him. In Summer's opinion, all of that ill gossip could wash down the river. Jack may have been troubled, but she saw the good in him. Nothing was going to change that.

Summer looked up from her glass and went pale. "Um... is that your buyer?" she asked.

Jack looked in the direction she was pointing. Coming up the road was a woman with four men riding beside her. He recognized Amos, but not the other three.

"Yep. I think that's Annie Stoakes. What's wrong?" Jack said.

"She's one of the friends my daddy left me with when he went bounty hunting. She's not gonna be happy with me."

"Stay here and I'll talk with her."

Jack approached Annie and the other riders. "Afternoon ma'am. Amos." He tipped his hat to them.

"Hello, Jack. Sorry, Bonnie ain't with us, she's not feelin' well," Amos said.

Annie and Amos dismounted. Annie shook hands with Jack. "Hello, Mr. Marston. I'd like to have a look at the cattle before we make a deal."

"Sounds fair."

She looked over Jack's shoulder and called out, "I see you, Summer Cloud Harlow! Don't think you can sneak away from me! Get on over here."

Jack turned to see Summer Cloud frozen in place near the side of the house. Her eyes were as big as saucers. She didn't move at first. Not until Annie called for her again.

"Yes, ma'am," Summer muttered.

She shuffled over, her hands stuffed in her pockets and she glared.

"Is this where the stallion ended up?" Annie asked.

"Yes, and he was mine to take!"

"That may be so, but what got into you? What made you think it was okay to run off like that?" Annie waved a finger in Summer's face.

"I'm grown and can leave whenever I like."

Jack couldn't help but feel amused at the display before him. Annie huffed, then turned to him."I apologize for this. Now about those cattle..."

"They're over here."

Annie looked over the heard and inspected every head. "They seem well taken care of... no sign of disease. Mr. Marston, I believe we can work out a deal."

Jack shook hands with Annie once more.

"That's great!" Jack said.

* * *

Later after Annie had paid Jack. She asked Summer Cloud to ride with her for a bit.

"So," Annie began. "Is that Marston boy callin' on you?"

Summer's cheeks turned red. "Why do you think that?"

"I saw the way he was lookin' at you. A man don't make eyes like that unless he has feelings for a girl. What would your daddy think of this?"

"He already knows and he can't stop me."

"How long you been seein' Jack?"

"A few weeks."

"And he's already makin' eyes like that? Didn't take your daddy long to fall for your mama either."

"We're not in love!" Summer said.

Annie laughed. "Oh sure."

They parted ways at the river. "Tell Red I said hi," Annie said.

"I will and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going."

"At least I know you're safe now."

"Bye Miss Annie!" Summer called as she rode away.

"Bye, and you better come visit me!"

Annie sighed and watch the girl she had a hand in raising ride away. She never had her own children but looked to Summer Cloud as a daughter. The girl had tested her patience time and time again but it was worth it.

She remembered that stormy night Red and Summer ended up on her doorstep. The little girl clung to her father crying. Both were soaked to the bone. Annie scolded Red for having a child out in that weather. She brought them in and sat them by the fire.

For the next three days, Red stayed at her ranch and helped her with the chores. She couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like had Red stayed all those years ago and married her. Summer Cloud would have been her child.

She did admit that it was odd seeing Red as a father, especially to a little girl, but it was adorable watching the way that child mimicked Red's every move and how patient he was with her.

On the third night after Summer had been put to bed, he told her about Summer's mother and how she died. She felt a stab of pity for Red and his child. Annie thought his late wife must have been some woman if she was able to break down his barriers.

She told him about her husband, Paul, and how he died. Paul wanted to raise Angus cattle. Annie thought it was a fool brained idea, but he said he knew what he was doing. Then a bull got spooked and trampled him to death. Now he was buried under a sourwood tree to the west of the property.

Sometime in the night, while comforting each other, Red and Annie gave in to their loneliness. Afterward, as they laid there in silence. She knew he was feeling guilt over what had just happened. Both felt they'd betrayed their deceased beloveds.

The next morning Red and his daughter were gone.

It wasn't until a few months later that Red left Summer with Annie while he left for a bounty.

* * *

Two weeks later Jack was at his desk working on his latest book. The writing process had been easier than the last time. This time it was about a young girl who's orphaned and must learn to take care of herself.

He'd finally finished the second chapter when he heard hoof-beats followed by a dog barking. Jack looked out his window but saw nothing. That was odd, he thought. He shrugged it off and went back to his typewriter when he heard the back door slam. Jack jumped and grabbed his pistol.

He slowly made his way around the house, searching room to room for any signs of an intruder. When it seemed clear, he went outside and inspected the property. He saw someone was in the barn and with his revolver in hand, he slowly approached it.

The silhouette moved from the window as Jack got close.

"Whoever is in there, needs to come out now!" He yelled. "I'll let you go if you do."

Nothing.

"Don't make me come in there!"

After a moment he threw open the barn doors only to be met with emptiness.

"I could've sworn..."

Feeling eyes on the back of his head, Jack turned around and there was the black wolf again. Anger raged inside of Jack like a violent storm.

"Why are you here?! Why can't you leave me alone? For seven years you've watched me and for what reason?"

He aimed his revolver at the wolf, but it stood there unflinching. He was ready to pull the trigger, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and holstered his weapon.

"Get out of here," he growled through his teeth.

It slowly walked away, towards the hill his parents were buried on.

"You stay the fuck away from them!"

The wolf turned and looked at him before continuing on its way. On shaky legs, he stumbled to the corral and leaned on it. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he could feel the sun burning the back of his neck.

"Jack?"

He slowly turned to find Summer hitching her horse. How did he not hear her?

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just feelin' a bit tired," he replied.

She finished tying the reins and hugged him. "Did you hear?"

"About...?"

"The war is over!"

"It's about time."

"All of Blackwater is celebrating! I was thinking of making a dinner at my cabin, say tomorrow? It's about time you met my pa."

There was some apprehension Jack felt about meeting her father.

"Sounds okay to me."  _I hope things with her pa go well._

"Good, I'll see you at 5."

Before Jack could say anything else, Summer kissed him. He hesitated at first, but he gave in and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her arms close around his shoulders. Both of their hearts were hammering in their chest. He ran his hands up and down her back before pulling her in closer.

They pulled away both trying to catch their breath. He could see that her cheeks had turned red. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry," Jack told her as he leaned in and kissed her again.

After she went back home, Jack wandered his property, trying to sort through his emotions. He felt a number of things, happiness, infatuation and... guilt. How could he feel guilty for kissing her? It wasn't wrong and yet, there it was. He looked to the hill that his folks were buried on.

"I don't understand why I feel like this," he said aloud, hoping they could somehow hear him. They wanted him to be happy, not miserable and wallowing in self-loathing. But he still felt the need to have their permission. "Tell me it's okay," he pleaded.

As if on queue, the wolf stepped out from the tree that overlooked his parents. Its yellow eyes not leaving. Jack, feeling frustrated and too tired to deal with it, walked inside the house and closed all the curtains.

Jack had to confront the wolf sooner or later before he lost his mind to it.

* * *

"You're leaving again?" Summer Cloud stood at her doorway and watch Red gather what he needed.

"I'll be back in three days. I'm needed in New Austin." Red told her.

She looked at him with a skeptical gaze and crossed her arms.

"You know I never go back on my promises." He tried to reassure her. "Well, I try not to."

"I wanted you to met Jack. I was going to make a dinner tomorrow to celebrate the war being over."

Red felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He didn't want to leave her, but he found another lead and couldn't let it go. Besides, the marshal in Armadillo offered him a large reward for Roger Wayne.

"Three days, huh?" she said.

"Three days," he repeated. "I'll bring you back something nice, alright?"

She uncrossed her arms and blew air from her nose. "You can't win me over like that. Alright, but if you ain't back in time, I'm coming after you."

"No, you won't. I'll come back, don't you worry. I'll meet this Marston boy when I come home."

Summer smiled. "Okay, but be nice to him. He's a good man."

"We'll see." He said smiling back at her. With that, he went out the door and rode off.

Summer watched him go, unable to shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	6. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: Catch Me If You Can ~ Jesse Moskaluke

**Somewhere North of New Austin**

Lizzie O'Neill fell to the ground like a ragdoll. She struggled to breathe as she tried to say something to her son, but nothing could come out. The little boy covered his ears under the kitchen table. She felt large callous hands grab her by the shirt. Joe Cottonwood was inches from her battered face.

"You bother me again about money and next time the boy gets it. You understand?"

She opened her mouth to answer but didn't have the strength.

"I said do you understand, bitch!" This time he backhanded her so hard she sailed into a bedroom door.

"Yes..." she choked out. She rolled to her side, clutching her stomach and began to sob.

Cottonwood walked over and gave her a hard kick to the lower back. The pain sent stars across her vision. He turned and left her on the floor and the boy crying under the table.

Cottonwood stepped outside and lit a cigarette. Two riders came up the hill at lightning speed. He recognized them as Robert Edmond and Emmett Jones.

"Joe!" Robert called out. "We been lookin' everywhere for ya!"

"Sheriff Williams sent a Bounty Hunter after Roger Wayne," Emmett said.

Cottonwood narrowed his eyes. "What bounty hunter?"

"The scouts spotted him headin' towards Tumbleweed," Robert said.

"What'd he look like? Did he have scars?"

"Yes, sir. Two on each side of his face from what they could tell. He also had a red bandage on one hand."

_Red Harlow's still alive after all this time?_

"Follow him and see what happens. If the Bounty Hunter makes it, track him down and kill him. I want proof too."

"What kind of proof?" Billy asked.

"His revolver is unique, it'll have a scorpion on the handle. Bring it to me."

"Yes, sir," Billy said. "Come on, Emmett."

"Emmett you stay. I have a task for you."

After Billy rode off, Cottonwood turned to Emmett. "Do me a favor and kill the inhabitants of this household."

Emmett scratched his head in confusion. "What's inhabitants?"

"You idiot, it means the people inside. Kill them. Oh, and one more thing, was there any mention of a girl with this Bounty Hunter?"

"They said he came in by himself."

"Thank you, now get to it."

Cottonwood mounted up. As he got to the bottom of the hill, he heard a gunshot followed by another. He smiled, knowing that two of his problems were just taken care of.

* * *

****Tumbleweed** **

With his revolver in hand, Red slowly made his way to the barn. Inside he found two men holding a woman at knifepoint. She was sobbing and begging for them to let her go.

"Let's cut her up!" One of them said.

"She won't be any use to us then!" The other said.

Red threw open the barn door and aimed for the men. "Let her go," he demanded.

They slowly turned to face him. "You've gotta be shittin' me!" The first man said. They quickly reached for their revolvers, but Red was quicker. He fired off two rounds, one bullet for each man's skull. Both men dead before they even hit the ground.

The woman, who was probably no older than Summer, kept her hands covering her face. She removed her trembling hands and looked at Red with fearful eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.

"Th-thank you," she stammered.

"Take the south road, it'll lead you to Benedict Point, now go!"

She did as she was told and ran off without saying another word. Red could hear more bandits approaching the barn. He switched to his Winchester rifle and readied himself.

"Got you surrounded, Bounty Hunter!" One bandit called out.

Red took cover. Two bandits stood at the entrance with guns drawn, but Red quickly took them out. More bandits ran for him, but each one he killed with ease. He left the barn and quickly made his way to an old shed.

Bullets soared passed him. He fired off more rounds hitting three bandits. One of which died instantly. Another he could hear screaming in pain. "Goddamn it, he shot a hole in my hand!"

Red moved from building to building, taking out several bandits along the way. He was almost to the mansion when he heard an explosion behind him. The force of the blast threw him against a tree. With his ears ringing and a sharp pain on his right side, Red struggled to get up. Then he felt a blunt object strike him in the back of his head and everything faded into black.

* * *

****Henningan's Steed, 1892** **

The first thing Red felt was the sharp pain in his ribs and a dull ache in his left leg. His throat felt raw and his mouth felt thick and dry. When his blurred vision cleared, he realized he was in bed in his cabin. Across from him was a small Apache woman with her hair pulled back in a braid.

"You're awake," she said sounding half surprised. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

Red tried to move, but the pain in his ribs worsened.

"Easy!" the woman said. "You have broken your ribs. The doctor said it will take over a month to heal. Your leg should take less time."

"My leg..." he rasped.

"Wild boar tore it open."

"How bad?"

"It's healed a little. You've been out of it for days. You could probably walk on it if you feel ready, but I don't think your ribs will let you."

Red tried to move again, but the pain shot through his body like lightning.

"I said take it easy! Give yourself another day or two before you try to move around," she scolded. She left his room and quickly returned with a steaming hot beverage. "Drink this."

Red carefully reached out, took the cup and eyed it cautiously.

"I'm not going to poison you. It's feverfew and yarrow tea. It'll help with the pain in your leg and keep infection away."

Red took a drink of the bitter tea. The hot liquid burned his raw throat, but he was too thirsty to care. When he finished she took back the cup.

"If you're hungry, there's rabbit stew in the kitchen. I can bring you a bowl if you want."

Before Red could answer, she left the room again. This time she came back with a small bowl.

"It's not as hot as it was earlier, but I hope you like it. Now eat up and I'll be back to check the dressing on your leg."

He nodded. "Much obliged, ma'am."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. By the way, I'm Morning Dove."

"Red Harlow."

She smiled. "You're Red Harlow? I thought you died, well it's good to know the rumors aren't true."

Red stayed quiet as usual, letting Morning Dove continue talking. "I guess if I didn't find you, you really would be dead. Running away from home turned out for the best. I guess I should give you some privacy and one more thing, I'll be staying long enough to make sure you're better. Don't worry, I'll be gone so you can get back to doing... whatever it is you do, but only once you're healed."

Before Red could say anything, she was gone once more, leaving him with his thoughts. She talked a lot, maybe a little too much for his taste. At the same time, she was very soft-spoken. She wasn't too bad looking either, although she was a bit too thin. Her clothes hung off of her and he wondered if something was wrong. She did briefly mention she'd run away from home. She looked young, maybe late teens early twenties. What if she was in need of help? Red wasn't much for playing hero, but somehow he was always thrown into it. Besides, she did save his life and was willing to make sure he got better, so he did owe her.

Three months. That's long it had been since Morning Dove left home. As much as she loved her family, she found them to be suffocating. Her older sister, Quiet Rain, was the worst offender. The moment she had a taste of the white man's world, she started to reject their Apache ways.

A week after she married Brian, she had her mother and Morning Dove, come live with them. Soon Quiet Rain became Elizabeth and tried to convince Morning Dove to change her name as well. But she refused to cast her culture aside, much to Elizabeth's disappointment.

"Oh come on, Dove, do you really believe our old ways are better? We're losing a battle and it's time we picked the winning side."

Morning Dove had tolerated her big sister ordering her around, the long list of chores, and even Elizabeth's rule of not practicing their religion or speaking Apache, "We speak English in this house," but when she found out that Elizabeth wanted to marry her off to that arrogant and stuffy Joseph Cottonwood, that was the last straw.

"Please think of the family," Elizabeth said. "This marriage will benefit Brian's business greatly. We'll have more money. Please do this. For me."

"No!" Morning Dove said. "I refuse."

"Give him another chance. I'm sure he means well."

"He's rude to everyone, even Brian."

"Oh don't be silly, they're friends. That's what friends do."

"I still refuse."

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh, "You are selfish, Dove! Absolutely selfish!" and stormed off.

She had nearly starved, was chased by a pack of coyotes, and was shot at by some crazed farmer, but it was worth it to get away from Joseph.

Then there was her mother, Onawa. Ever since her father and much older sister were murdered, her mother had given up. "Quiet Rain will take care of you now." Her mother would say. "Why can't you?" Morning Dove asked. "Oh my little dalaa, that's not how it works anymore."

Onawa spent her days staring off into nothing and busying herself with housework. At night she would sing a mournful song to their ancestors and pray that her daughter and husband were safe. Morning Dove would often join her while Elizabeth scolded them.

And finally Brian and the children. She loved Brian like a big brother and adored his Irish accent. He would always look out for her, stood up to Elizabeth every time she henpecked Morning Dove for some petty reason. Brian and Elizabeth were married for almost ten years before they were able to have a child. A boy, strong and healthy. They named him William after Brian's father. Then came Lance one year later.

Morning Dove felt a pang in her heart when she thought of the boys. It almost felt as if she'd abandon them.

"I'll return to you someday," she whispered.

She finished her bowl of stew and placed it in the sink. Morning Dove looked around the cabin and noted that it was actually not that bad. Although it could use some dusting and it was a little too dark.

She eventually checked on Red one last time for the night. Took his bowl and washed it. Then gave herself a quick sponge bath, put on a nightgown and went to bed. The first day she'd found Red, she tried to find a place to sleep. She realized that she'd have to sleep at the table. Not a comfortable choice, but she was used to sleeping on the cold forest ground.

"Were you sleeping on my table?" Red asked her the next day.

"Um... no?" she lied.

He surprised her that morning by getting out of bed. It hurt like hell, but he couldn't stand being bedridden any longer. When she decided to collect some snowdrop blossoms, he figured he'd accompany her.

"Do you need to rest?" She would ask on occasion.

"I'm fine." He would always answer.

But he wasn't fine. A searing hot pain moved through his torso and all he wanted to do was die on the spot. Still, he didn't like her wandering the woods by herself. That hog was probably still nearby and she was so tiny it would rip her in half.

She would hum to herself or chatter away about random topics or tell stories. She tried to strike up a conversation with him, but he'd barely say more than five words and she eventually gave up.

"Well if you're not going to talk, then I guess I'll have to do it for the both of us."

_Oh no..._

"I hope you won't get mad, but I had to use some of your moonshine to sanitize your wound." She said.

"It's okay, I was probably never going to drink it anyways." Which was true. He never was a fan of the stuff. The only reason he had it was because some old hermit gave it to him after he rescued his daughter. He was more of a whiskey man.

Once, he snuck into his Pa's shed and drank half a jug of hooch. He was sick for days and his ma switched him good once he felt better. When Falling Star told Nate when he returned home, all he did was laugh and say "Well Red, I reckon you won't be doin' that again!" He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"If you ever end up marrying an Indian woman," Nate began, "just know you better walk the line for her. She may be pretty on the outside and sweet on the inside, but you don't want to see that temper flare!"

Morning Dove was already a ways ahead of Red. For a short woman, she could move fast. By this point, she'd been quiet. He figured she would've run out of stories eventually.

He leaned back against a tree and watched as she picked snowdrop blossoms. Then she found more feverfew. "Aw, I can't find any yarrow." She said. Then she let out a gasp and pointed toward the east. "Oh look, Red, persimmons! I didn't think they would still be around this time of year!"

She made a mad dash for the tree, while Red slowly hobbled along. "Slow down," he called out. "I ain't exactly a good shot in this condition."

"Why would you need to shoot?" she asked.

"Because there are dangerous animals in this area."

She stopped and waited on him, before continuing.

They sat under the persimmon tree in silence. Red closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of birds and squirrels chattering away. He took out his pocket knife and cut off a piece of persimmon. The berry reminded him of a tomato. He wasn't prepared for the strong flavor, though.

Morning Dove giggled. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I'm taking some home for canning. You have jars, right?"

"I wouldn't know," he said.

"When I lived with my family, I use to help my mother can vegetables and fruit all the time. Then my sister and I would sell them on the side of the road."

"How old are you?" Red asked, ignoring her story.

She was slightly caught off guard by his question. "I'm eighteen... I'll be nineteen next March."

"Why'd you leave home? Someone hurt you?"

"I guess you could say that," she said, not looking up from the ground.

"If you're in some kind of trouble I can help. All you have to do is ask."

"I'm okay now, but thank you anyways." She finally looked to him and smiled. "How old are you? Since you asked me."

"About twenty-eight or so."

She raised a brow. "Or so?"

"I don't really keep up with my birthday."

"You're ten years older than me. I guess while I was learning to walk and talk you were running all over the place."

"I was burying my folks."

"I'm so sorry... I heard the rumors, but..."

"Don't be sorry, miss, it happened a long time ago."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. He froze at her touch. "But the pain never truly goes away, does it? I know the feeling," she said. He noticed her eyes were brimming with tears. "My  _ _shi' taa__ \- father- and my sister were both murdered by soldiers. My other sister had me and my mother come live with her after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am." Giving sympathy was never his strong suit. He wanted to say something more than just an  _I'm sorry_ , but he struggled to find the words.

She took a breath. "It never goes away. My mother... she hasn't been the same since. I didn't want to leave her, but I had little choice. She's not the same anymore and I can't stand to watch her wither away." Morning Dove paused momentarily and looked to the sky. "I guess we better head back. I don't want to walk back in the dark."

"Guess so," Red replied.

Morning Dove and Red walked side by side back to the cabin, this time in silence. Later that night, Red showed her the second room. The door practically blended in with the wall. Morning Dove could easily see why she missed it. It didn't help that the cabin was always dark.

The room was small with a twin size bed, a small dresser and window. She gratefully accepted even though the sheets smelled old and in need of a long overdue wash. She was too tired to care at that moment and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Three nights later, Red woke to the sounds of soft crying coming from the kitchen. He thought about getting up to check on her, but the pain in his side hurt too much and all he could do was listen.

As Red lied there in bed that night, he made a silent vow that he would help her, just as soon as it didn't damn near kill him to move.

* * *

****Beecher's Hope** **

After staring at his typewriter for two hours, Jack was done. He was tempted to burn his work and start completely over. "If you even try it, I'll give you a swift kick in the ass." Summer Cloud had told him.

He hated that she cussed a lot. He tried to get her to watch her language, but it always fell on deaf ears. Although he slipped up every now and then and cussed too. Her favorite words were shit and hell.

"What does your pa think of you talking this way?" he asked her while they had dinner.

"He knows and doesn't try to stop me. I think he gave up a long time ago."

Her father was a sore subject that day. When Summer told Jack about Red leaving for another bounty, he thought she was going to cry, but she didn't. Jack decided to take for a peaceful ride through Tall Trees. He worried their ride wouldn't go well with outlaws still hiding in the area and the forest was thick with bears and cougars. At the end of the day, the ride was pleasant with nothing eventful happening. He wanted to kiss her again, but his nervousness wouldn't allow it. That was five days ago and Jack had not seen her since.

He made his way to the corral where his paint ran around in circles. His two males, the white stallion and a Rocky Mountain gelding his father called the War Horse were out in the pasture playing. Jack worried they wouldn't get along but to his surprise, they seemed to be inseparable. The War Horse was given to John by the MacFarleans when he arrived at their ranch seven years earlier. By then the horse was approaching middle-age. Even at the horse's age, he was still fast and strong, but Jack believed that the time to retire him was would be around the corner soon.

The paint stopped running and trotted over to him. She gave his shirt a sniff for any treats. When she couldn't find any, she snorted in his face. Jack wiped his face with his bandanna and frowned at her. His mare was given to him as a surprise on his fifteenth birthday. He begged his for a horse of his own and after years of asking, John came through for him. She wasn't as fast as the Kentucky Saddler, but she was loyal and intelligent. Although he appreciated the white horse Summer gave him, his mare would always be his favorite and go to horse for any adventure.

Hoofbeats took his attention away from the paint. He stepped away from the corral for a look down the road. Racing towards the house on Juniper was Summer Cloud. Even from a distance, he could see that she wasn't dressed in her usual attire. Instead, she wore mostly black with her typical eye patch and the hat she wore was one he'd never seen before. She hadn't braided her hair and fanned out wildly behind her.

"Jack!" She called out. She pulled on the reins, making Juniper come to an abrupt halt. A cloud of dust stirred up into Jack's face. "Did you have to do that?" he complained, waving the dust away.

"Jack... my pa hasn't come back and I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." He tried to reassure her, but the fearfulness in her eyes told him it didn't work.

"My daddy promised me he would be home in three days. Now it's five days and he's not home! He promised... he..." Summer's voice was starting to crack. Jack patted Juniper's neck and looked to Summer Cloud.

"Alright Summer, I'll get my gun and saddle up my mare. We'll find your pa, I promise."

She looked away and wiped her eyes. Then turned back to him. "Thank you."

Minutes later he was sitting on top of his mare and dressed in his typical bounty hunting outfit. "Come on," he said "I know a shortcut to New Austin from here. I hope your horse likes water."


	7. Showdown at Tumbleweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: Lo Chaimavano King ~ Luis Bacalov

They arrived at Armadillo late that evening. By then Sheriff Williams was already gone. Summer burst through the door and scared a sleeping Deputy Eli.

"Where did you send my pa?" She demanded.

Eli, still in a daze, looked at her with confusion. "Your... pa?"

"My father is a bounty hunter named Red Harlow, you sent word to him that he was needed. That was five days ago and he hasn't returned!"

"We did that?" Eli said.

"Oh for fuck sake! Is there anyone around here who's competent?" Summer yelled.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, Summer, we'll find answers." But Summer Cloud was already fuming and ready to rip someone's head off.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't know we sent for a bounty hunter. That's not something we normally do," Eli said.

Summer took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and tried again. "I'm sorry for my outbursts, but I really need to find my father." She tried to sound calm and steady, but Jack could feel her trembling.

"Miss, I really don't know who we sent. I must've been off duty at the time. Sheriff Williams will be back in the mornin' and you can talk to him then," Eli said.

"Let's go," Jack said. "We can come back later. Let's let our horses rest and find a room." He lightly tugged on her arm. She didn't want to move, but after some persuading, she finally did so.

Eli called out to them. "Hey wait, I didn't catch your name, miss."

"Sum-... Morgan Harlow." She said.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll let Jonah know."

After they checked into the saloon, they both collapsed on a full-size bed. Summer snuggled against Jack and he put his arm around her. He was almost asleep when Summer started to talk.

"When my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she asked my daddy to 'lay down the gun' and he did it. He swore he was done with bounty hunting and wanted to focus more on us. That's one thing about my daddy, he never breaks a promise, unless he had to. When money got tight, he had to take it up again. I remember mama cried. She bawled her eyes out into his shirt and all he could do was hold her."

He shifted to his side to face her. "How much do you remember about your ma?"

"I remember her singing to me in Apache and I remember her telling me stories. She was also short and would have to stand on her toes just to kiss my pa. I guess I'm more like him because I'm tall for a girl. Everyone says I look more like him too. Anyways, my ma would take me to pick berries and this one time, we were picking blackberries and I hear this hissing sound. I look down and scream because there's this big rattler looking up at me. Well, mama didn't miss a beat and she walked right over, grabbed that snake by the tail and threw it down the hill."

"That was brave. My ma was tough as nails, but she was afraid of snakes... and frogs... come to think of it, she hated anything with scales or warts," Jack said, laughing a little. He lightly kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep. We have to stay sharp for tomorrow."

They both eventually drifted off to sleep. The reoccurring nightmare haunted Jack once more. Only this time a pair of illuminating yellow eyes watched him. Summer's dreams were filled with her childhood. Before the cougar, before her mother died. Back when things were simple and she thought nothing bad could ever happen.

* * *

****Tumbleweed** **

Inside the rundown mansion, in one of the upstairs bedrooms, Red was tied to a chair. Before that, he was chained to the basement wall. For some reason, he was moved to higher ground. For the last few hours, he had been slowly working on the ropes that bound his wrists. One of the chair legs had a piece broken off, making it jagged and sharp.

There was one bandit standing outside his room keeping guard. But the kid was an idiot, a little piss ant that Red could easily take out. Just as soon as he broke free from his bindings.

On the hill that overlooked Tumbleweed, Jack had his binoculars out and scanned the area. At the barn, he saw piles of dead bodies and a red horse lay on its side bloated.

"That's my Pa's horse," Summer whispered. "Poor thing."

Jack saw five men by the church and at least a dozen near the ruins of the saloon. Over by the sheriff's office at least three of them were hanging around there. Then Jack spotted a man dressed in brown swinging from the gallows. He felt a cold stone drop in his belly.

"Summer, your pa wasn't wearing brown was he?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason. Listen there are a lot of men down there. In the past, I've taken on more than this, but I barely got out of it alive each time. If you want I can go and you can stay here," Jack offered.

Summer shook her head. "I need to do this. I know I was practically an emotional wreck yesterday, but I can handle this." She took out her Scorpion Revolver and looked over the hill. "Come on, let's show those no good thieving bastards a thing or two!"

They crept past the barn and did their best not to gag on the smell, then moved to an old building. They took cover and Jack peaked over the wall.

"I see two bandits by a pile of boxes," he whispered.

"Ready when you are," she whispered back.

Jack nodded. They both jumped out from their hiding place and opened fire.

At the sound of gunfire, the piss ant took cover near one of the windows and Red worked harder on the ropes.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna die! What the hell is happening out there." The piss ant cried.

"Sounds like your friends are having a party," Red said. Sarcastic remarks were a rarity for him.

"Shut the fuck up, Bounty Hunter. This is your fault."

Then he heard boots swiftly approaching. Roger Wayne stormed into the room and belted Red in the jaw.

"Who the fuck is that out there?!" Wayne demanded.

Red stayed silent, while Wayne paced back and forth like a crazed animal.

"Who sent for you?" Wayne said.

"No one," Red finally answered.

"Bullshit! There are two gunmen out there that just killed several of my men. Now I know they ain't here doin' it for shits and giggles, so they have to be here for you. So who are they?"

"Don't know."

Wayne aimed his pistol at Red's face, but if the outlaw had been paying attention, then he would've noticed Red's ankles had been unbound. In one swift move, Red rose out the chair and knocked Wayne to the ground so fast that the little piss ant by the window was too stunned to react. When the piss ant finally came to his senses, he bolted from the room. Red wrestled with Wayne for the gun, but when he knocked the pistol from Wayne's hand, it went sailing out of the room and off the balcony. Red slammed his fist into the outlaw's face and gave him another right hook in the nose. A bullet shot through the window, distracting Red for a brief moment, but it was enough time for Wayne to kick Red off of him. Red fell back, but quickly jumped to his feet and gave Wayne a kick in the head.

Wayne slowly rose to his feet, panting and holding his jaw. "Well Bounty Hunter, I have to admit, you sure can throw a punch... for an old man." He wiped the blood from his mouth.

Wayne reached down for a broken plank and charged at Red. He took a swing at Red, but Red managed to dodge it in time. Red tried to tackle Wayne again, but this time Wayne was quicker than him. He pushed Red against the rotted railing. Wayne came running after Red with the plank, just as the railing gave out. He grabbed Wayne by the collar of his shirt and both men went tumbling down.

Red managed to land on a busted sofa and broke his fall, but Wayne hit the floor so hard that Red swore he heard the outlaw's head pop. After catching his breath, he headed for the cellar to retrieve his weapons. The gunfight continuing on outside.

Summer threw a fire bottle that hit one of the bandits. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain. A man with a Winchester rifle was on the balcony of the saloon and had Summer in his sights. Jack got him with one bullet to the head using his bolt action rifle.

"Thanks!" She called out to him.

They took cover behind a crumbled concrete wall. She fired off three rounds and killed two men.

"I didn't think you'd be this good in a fight," Jack admitted as bullets soared passed them.

"Hey, I'm the daughter of a famous gunslinger. I'm a Harlow and have a reputation to keep up!" She said as she killed more men with her Scorpion Revolver.

They made their way to the saloon and took out the men in there. Summer searched the crumbled building but she found zero signs of her father.

"Come on, he's probably in the mansion," Jack said.

As Summer shot another man she shouted out: "My pa must've killed all the real outlaws 'cause I don't see any around here!"

"Don't get cocky!" Jack said.

"Me, cocky? Never!"

They reached the mansion and took cover by the doors.

"You see anyone?" she asked.

Jack peaked through the dirty window. "Nothing. Then again it's hard to tell."

They heard footsteps behind them and both spun around with their weapons drawn.

"You'd really kill your own pa with the pistol he gave you?"

"Daddy!" Summer cried out as she ran over and threw her arms around Red. "Where the hell have you been?!"

He grunted from the pain. "Been tied up and don't squeeze so hard."

She withdrew. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just bruised up on my sides." Red looked over and saw Jack. "You the one who's been spending time with my daughter?"

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

The moment he saw Red Harlow his nervousness about meeting the man had dissolved. Red wasn't as big and tall as he imagined. Instead, Red was average height and slim built. As Red and Summer stood side by side, he could easily see the resemblance between the two.

"And you brought her here?"

"Yes, but only because she was worried about you."

"You can hold your own in a gunfight, I'll give ya that. Just don't bring Summer here again."

"Really? Thank you, sir! My Pa taught me how... sort of and don't worry, I won't put her in harm's way again." Jack said.

Summer went to the two men and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "See, pa, I told you he was a good man. Now, don't we have a bounty to collect?"

"We?" Red asked.

"I rescued you, it's only fair."

"And Miss Stoakes and I both told you no more bounty hunting."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I wasn't after a bounty now was I?"

"No, but-" Red was cut off when a shot rang out. Next thing he knew Summer was on the ground, holding her side and moaning in pain.

"Summer!" Jack cried out. He quickly rushed to her side and looked over her wound. "Stay with me, okay?"

"Goddamn it, I wasn't trying to hit the girl!" Wayne said. He was leaning against the mansion's pillar trying to steady himself. Red noticed that Wayne was trembling as blood spilled from his head. He had his pistol aimed for Red, but his double vision was making it hard to tell which Red was the real one.

Red pulled out his revolver and shot Wayne once in the heart. He let out a groan, before collapsing. Red holstered his weapon and went to his daughter's side.

"Don't look like it's hit anything vital, as far as I can tell. Come on," Red said. "Let's get back to town. The faster we get there, the sooner we can get her help."

Jack and Red helped Summer up off the ground. She hissed in pain. "Damn it that hurts!"

"It's gonna hurt!" Red told her. "Can you ride your horse?"

"I'll try."

Jack and Summer whistled for their horses. Both the paint mare and Juniper came galloping side by side. Jack helped her onto Juniper before mounting his own.

"I'm afraid your horse was killed," Jack told Red.

"Guess I'll take one of theirs. Now get my daughter to Armadillo safely."

Jack gave a nod and spurred his horse and Summer followed in pursuit. The ride to Armadillo was the most painful experience of her life. She wanted to take it easy, but she feared that she could be dying.

She held on to the reins tightly with one hand and kept the other over her side. They passed the Crickley ranch when she began to feel light headed. Jack slowed down to ride beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah... just... just need to get to Armadillo... I... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Jack could see she was getting pale and her eyes had a distant look about them. Panic rose inside of him. "Hey, stay with me!"

"I didn't think bullets were hot... but they are..."

"Why don't you ride with me. You look like you're ready to pass out."

"You ride too fast."

"We need to!"

At that moment Red came riding up beside them on a buckskin stallion. "Why aren't you riding faster?"

"It hurts too much," Summer said.

"Of course it hurts but you gotta get to Armadillo. Now come on!"

"Come on, I'll ride right beside you," Jack said.

By the time the trio arrived in town, Summer was barely hanging on to her horse. She almost fell off, but Jack caught her and helped her down. Red held open the door while Jack carried her inside Dr. Johnston's office.

"I'm cold..." Summer whispered.

He placed her on the bed and Dr. Johnston quickly began to work on her. A nurse came from the back and assisted him.

"I need you both to leave for now," the nurse said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Red said.

"Please, Mr. Harlow, we need to do our job properly and that can't happen unless you leave the building. I'll come and get you both once we're through."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

Outside, Red and Jack sat in awkward silence. Every now and then, Jack would glance over at the old gunslinger and couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to his own father. The scars, the black shaggy hair, and even the hat.

"Got a cigarette?" Red asked him.

"Uh... sure," Jack said, patting his jacket down for his silver case and handed a cigarette to Red.

"Here. Don't tell Summer Cloud I have them."

Red chuckled. "I won't tell her if you don't tell her I smoked one."

"She doesn't like you smoking, either?"

"She has a fit."

"One time I lit up and she whacked me with a stick," Jack admitted.

"That sounds like something my Summer Cloud would do."

Jack tried to peak through the curtain of Dr. Johnston's office, but could barely see anything. "I hope she's gonna be okay. Damn it, I should've made sure we had everyone."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I should've made sure Wayne was dead. Which reminds me, I gotta get to the sheriff's and inform them that the bounty was taken care of.."

Red slowly made his way to the sheriff's office. He was paid 250 dollars for bringing down Roger Wayne. He remembered when he used to get paid in gold.

"Why do you always bring your bounties in dead?" Morning Dove had once asked him.

"So I don't have to catch the same man twice," he told her.

She looked at him with her dark brown eyes and said "You're brave, you know that? That's what I like about you, Red, you're not afraid of anything."

He pushed the memory away. The last thing he wanted was to think about was his deceased wife while his daughter lay in the doctor's bed clinging to life. He couldn't imagine losing her too.

Hours later, after the sun had gone down, Dr. Johnston opened the door and let the two men in. "Be quiet," he whispered. "She's recovering now."

"How is she?" Red asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she's gonna make it. She'll need to stay here a few days until she can recover, but no horseback riding for a few weeks!"

"Thanks, Doctor," Jack said.

"Just doin' my job."

Later after Jack and Red had left, Dr. Johnston couldn't help but shake his head. How many times had this girl been through his office? More than he could count. He still felt a bit of guilt whenever he looked at her. He'd failed to save her eye all those years ago, but it never seemed to bother her. He was glad she'd grown up to be an optimistic and confident young woman.

* * *

Brian and Elizabeth White arrived into town in their new car one early morning. Brian parked on the side of the road and went inside to do business with Herbert Moon. Elizabeth waited outside as always. She told herself it was because the store was too dirty for her, but deep down she knew the real reason and no amount of powder, proper etiquette, make up, or fancy clothes could change who she truly was.

She sat upright with her head held high as she watched the townsfolk carry on about their day. She often worried about what they thought of her. To her face, they were polite and greeted her warmly, but more often than not, she heard the whispers. No matter how hard she tried, she could never hide that she was an Indian.

She secretly wished she was more like her late sister, Morning Dove, but she had abandoned her heritage years ago. She told people she never looked back, but that was a lie. She often missed her old tribe more than she let on, but the one thing her heart ached for the most, was her sister Morning Dove. She wanted to say she missed her other sister, Mai as much, but they were never particularly close.

She would never forget the day Morning Dove died. It was a bright and sunny, something that always stuck out to her the most. Red slowly rode up the hill that led to their property with his hat pulled down over his face. Summer Cloud saw her father and came running towards him, leaping into his arms.

Red didn't say a word as he set his daughter down. It was then that Elizabeth knew that Morning Dove had died. The irrational side of herself wanted to scream and cry until her sister was brought back to life. There would forever be a hole in her heart where Dove had once been.

It took everything in her to not fall apart as Red had to explain to his daughter that her mother was no longer with them. She had never really liked her brother in law, but watching as father and daughter had to continue their lives without Morning Dove was heartbreaking.

_You were such a loving and wonderful person. I miss you every day and will continue to spend the rest of my life doing so._

She pushed the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on anything but the past.

Then she spotted him stepping out of the saloon with a young man in tow. It couldn't be him after all these years, could it? Red Harlow had come back to New Austin, but why and where was Summer Cloud? Who was that young man he was talking to? She had to find out.

She got out of the car as the two men entered Dr. Johnston's office and carefully made her way to the green building. She slowly pushed open the door and peeked inside. She found Red and the mysterious young man talking with the doctor.

"How is she this morning?" Red asked.

Dr. Johnston was wiping down the counter. "Her condition is stable and she was talking with the nurse. Although most of it was incoherent babble. She's drinking water too."

"Can we see her?" The young man asked.

Why did that boy look so familiar?

"Not yet. She's resting again, but the moment she wakes up, I'll send my nurse for you."

"Much obliged," Red said while tipping his hat.

Red and the stranger turned and bumped right into Elizabeth.

"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't…" Red paused as he slowly realized who she was.

"Hello, Red. It's been awhile." She flashed him a smile, but it didn't affect him.

"It has," he replied curtly.

He was still angry with her about the cougar attack. She wasn't surprised.

"I was in town and happened to see you enter Dr. Johnston's office. Everything is well I presume?"

Red shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Doin' fine. Just checking on Summer Cloud."

"Summer? Is everything alright?"

Red gave a nod. "Recovering from a bullet wound."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "No, please tell me it wasn't fatal!"

"She'll be fine, ma'am. Just needs to rest awhile." The stranger said.

She turned to the young man. "And who might you be?"

"Jack Marston," he replied while tipping his hat.

 _Ah, now I know exactly who you are._  "You're John Marston's son?"

Jack hesitated before replying. "Yes, ma'am."

"Your father was an honorable man, you have my sympathies."

"Thank you," Jack replied quietly.

She glanced back at Red who was still being standoffish. So many years had passed since then. What would it take for him to forgive her? She never really meant the awful things she said. She never meant to blame him for her sister's death or let Summer become disfigured. Red was beneath her sister, but she still had some respect for him. Not a lot but it was there, though, she'd never admitted it out loud.

"So, Jack Marston, how do you know my niece?" She asked.

Jack readjusted his hat. "I'm a friend of hers."

She smiled. "Ah, just a friend?"

The boy dug his boot in the dirt and cleared his throat. "Uh well..."

"They're just friends," Red replied.

This boy was calling on Summer? He didn't seem worthy of her, but she knew what happened the last time she openly expressed disapproval and it cost her a relationship with her sister. Like mother, like daughter, Summer had fallen for a bounty hunter. When would this cycle end?

"I must be going. Tell Summer I said for her to get well and to come to visit me once she's able to."

Red gave a nod and turned back to the young man.

Elizabeth walked back to the car to find her husband waiting on her. Brian asked her where she had been and she told him about Red and the boy courting her niece. He wanted to say hello to Red, but she explained that he was still angry over what had happened all those years ago.

She didn't like it, but she had to make things right with Red. It's what her sister would've wanted.


	8. Memories of Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: When You Say Nothing At All ~ Keith Whitley/Alison Krauss

When Summer was finally able to go home, she was forced to take the train. She protested at first, not wanting to leave Juniper behind, but Jack promised to take her horse home for her.

The ride back was grating on her nerves. She hated the old hags behind her who went on and on about how savage Indians were and how they needed God and blah blah blah! Or the man in front of her who snored too loud. Then there was the zoned out mother and her bratty child who pitched a fit across from her. It was enough to make her want to scream.

Red tried to keep her calm and reminded her that she couldn't get worked up. She closed her eyes and tried to count to ten.

By the time they made it back to Blackwater, her side began to throb with pain. Red gave her a pill and she chased it down with the little whiskey her pa had left. Not the smartest idea, but she didn't care at that point. She was hurting and tired. All she wanted was to go back to her tiny cabin.

Red left Summer on a park bench while he purchased bandages from the general store. She pulled her hat over her eyes and tried to rest.

Moments later she felt a soft rap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw an elderly man with a thick gray mustache and a bowler hat. He was dressed in a maroon pinstripe suit and she noticed his English accent as he spoke.

"Excuse me, madam, I hate to bother you, but it appears that you're bleeding."

Summer looked at her side. There was, in fact, a spot of blood forming on her white cotton shirt. "Ah, shit! I guess one of my stitches came loose."

"Do you require medical attention?" He asked.

"Naw, I already did that. Just gotta get home. Thanks for telling me, mister."

"Not a problem, madam." He replied, tipping his hat. His eyes drift down to her pistol holster. "If you don't mind me asking, miss, where did you get that gun?"

"What, you mean my Scorpion Revolver?" She said while unholstering the weapon. "My pa gave it to me a few years back. There are only two of a kind. He has the other one."

"And who is your father?" He asked.

"Red Harlow."

The man smiled. "My word, Red Harlow is still alive? Well, tell him that ole Jack Swift says hello."

"I'll do that." She said, holstering her revolver.

"Take care, madam," Swift said while tipping his hat again.

"Same to you, Mr. Swift."

__So that was Jack Swift. Daddy said he died in a gunfight years ago. I bet he'll be glad to know Mr. Swift is alive_ _ _._

By the time Red came out of the store, Jack had arrived with their horses. Summer awkwardly climbed on to Juniper.

"You want me to ride back with you?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'll see you later."

"Alright," Jack said. "See you later. Bye, Mr. Harlow."

"Call me Red."

They got halfway to Manzanita post when Summer mentioned her stitches.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry Jack." She admitted.

Red let out a frustrated sigh. "I can fix your stitches. Just bite some leather 'cause it's gonna hurt."

And he was right. She bit down on a leather belt and gripped the edges of her chair. When it was finally over, she went to bed, but sleep didn't come easy.

"Should I drink a bunch of whiskey?" She asked.

Red laughed. "You can, but I don't have anymore."

"Well then tell me a story."

"What kind?"

"What about Bad Bessie or Mr. Black?"

"You've heard those stories a hundred times."

"But they're still my favorite... by the way, I talked to an old friend of yours. Jack Swift."

"Jack Swift? Figured he died a long time ago. No telling how old he is now."

"He didn't look so well when I saw him."

Red-handed her a glass of water. "He was a drinker when I knew him and already old."

Summer looked down at her glass, running her thumb over it. The topic of her mother had been heavy on her mind after the shootout. "Pa... Miss Annie said that it didn't take you long to fall for my ma. Is that true?"

"Why do you ask? You have feelings for that Marston boy?"

Summer felt her cheeks burn and looked away. "N-no! I-it's too soon for that!" She stammered.

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know."

Red got up from his chair and walked to the window. Without looking at his daughter, he said, "Your ma... she... I wasn't one for close friendships, but she had a way of getting through to people whether they wanted her to or not."

* * *

****1892** **

"Why do you have such a large cabin if it's just you living here?" Morning Dove asked one day. She had her sketchbook out, doodling pictures of deer and other wildlife. The rain poured, trapping them indoors for the day. The thought of being alone with Red like this terrified and excited her.

Red was sitting across from her at the table cleaning his rifle, The Oppressor. "Don't know, to be honest. I bought it off the previous owner a year ago. I guess he had a family that died off."

"How sad," she said.

"I suppose it is."

"Red...?"

"What is it?"

"Can I draw you?"

He raised a brow at her. "What for?"

"You have nice features." She was thankful that he wasn't looking at her because she felt the heat rise in her face.

He found that a little amusing. "If you want."

She flipped to a clean page and started to sketch. "Red... can I ask you something else?"

He stifled a sigh. "I suppose."

"Is it true what they say? That you have a scorpion burned into your gloved hand?"

He stopped cleaning his rifle and looked at her. "Why do you want to know?" He said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"I was just curious. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She bit her lower lip. Something he noticed she did when nervous.

"It's true."

They sat in silence and continued with their separate tasks. Morning Dove was almost done with her sketch of Red. She studied it before continuing and noted that she'd have to practice drawing guns in the future.

She loved drawing, but living with Quiet Rain, she had little time for it and when she did find the time, her sister complained. Told her it was a waste of time, that she'd never get far in life with art. She would never understand how her sister could be so negative all the time.  _Those poor boys,_  she thought,  _they'll be miserable._

When she was finished, she carefully removed the page from her book. "I'm finished. Here, tell me what you think and be honest. You won't hurt my feelings."

She slid the drawing across the table. Red had just finished cleaning his gun and took the paper.

"Looks nice."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah." And he meant it too. She had talent, but properly expressing it to her was foreign to him.

When Red was a kid, he would watch his ma draw all the time. Birds, horses, people, it didn't matter, she could draw it. He still had some of her sketches somewhere. He felt a sudden longing for the days of his childhood.

Morning Dove noticed the sadness in his eyes. She wanted to reach out and console him, but she knew that he would only withdraw from her. Anytime she almost had him out of his shell, he'd quickly went back in. It was going to take a while, but she knew eventually he would come around.

She shut her sketchbook and put it away in her satchel.

"I'm going to town in the morning," she said. "Will you ride with me?"

Red gave a nod. "I guess so."

"Thank you. How's your leg and ribs feeling? If you're hurting in the morning I can go alone."

"They both feel better, ma'am."

"Red, we've spent the last three weeks together, you don't have to be so formal all the time. I'd like to think that we've become friends."

She noticed he was caught off guard by her statement. She wondered if he'd ever had any friends and if so, what happened to them? Judging by how silent and withdrawn he could be, she figured those relationships didn't last long. She hoped he wouldn't push her away too. It had been too long since she'd had a friend. Someone to share stories with. Someone who listened and laughed at her jokes.

_Please don't ever push me away, Red. Don't you see, you're my only friend in the world._

After supper, Morning Dove told stories of her people. He was slowly getting used to her talkative nature and truth be told, he enjoyed some of her tales. She spoke often of her deceased sister, Mai, an Apache warrior who lead attacks on US soldiers. The US government had broken one treaty after another and Mai convinced a hand full of tribe members to join her rebellion. She vowed to make the white man pay.

In the night, they left the reservation and joined Geronimo and his band of warriors. When the soldiers came looking for Mai to pay for her "crimes" Morning Dove's father took the blame and was taken to be executed. Ten-year-old Morning Dove screamed and cried for her father to come back, but he never did. Two years later, Mai led an attack and was gunned down. One month after that Geronimo was captured and Morning Dove and her mother went to live with Quiet Rain and her Irish husband.

Red felt a stab of pity for the girl. She had been through a lot. How could she still remain this innocent and not grow bitter towards the world around her?

Hearing her stories made Red think about his own people, the Red Wolf tribe. The last time he saw his grandfather was two years ago. He figured he'd pay them a visit in the spring. If they were still there. Last he heard, the government wanted to move them to a reservation.

When Morning Dove finished her story, they both retired to their rooms. Red put the sketch away in a trunk and crawled into bed. He could hear her soft footsteps in the other room and wondered how long she would be staying. Probably a few more weeks; latest be spring, then she'd be gone and he would be alone again.

For most of his life, he'd been a loner. He was fine with this. Preferred it stayed that way and yet, he was slowly starting to enjoy her company. For some reason that scared him.

She was sitting on top of her mule the next morning, waiting patiently for Red to saddle his gray horse, Zane.

"Ready?" He said, riding up beside her.

"Let's go."

"What do you plan on getting?" Red asked.

"Canning jars and sugar."

"This late in the year?"

"We still have some persimmons left."

Red resisted the urge to shudder. If he had to eat another persimmon...

"I'm thinking about selling the rest of the preservatives for some money. I'll need some for travel. Don't worry, I'll split it with you."

So she still plans on leaving. Red couldn't help but feel disappointed. It's for the best, though.

When they arrived at Armadillo, they were met with stares. Morning Dove started to wonder if it was a good idea. It's too late now. She thought.

"I'm going into Dr. Johnston's office," Red told her. "After that, I'll be in the saloon."

"Okay, I'm going to the general store. Come get me if you start to hurt."

Red nodded and they parted ways. The general store was run by a man with light blonde hair. He had his back to her, going over his inventory. She scanned the shelves and found the sugar, but didn't find the jars.

She approached the counter. "Excuse me, sir, do you have any jars for canning?"

He turned to face her and glared. "And what made you think you could come inside my store and touch my merchandise?"

She shrunk back. "I'm sorry?"

"I hate Injuns, especially ones like you who think they can walk around where. Go back onto the reservation where you belong!"

He walked out from behind the counter and towered over her.

"But I have the money!" Morning Dove said.

"I don't give good Goddamn! I said get the hell out of my store!" He grabbed for a broom and swung it at her.

"Get out! I'm Herbert Moon and this is my store!"

She turned and ran out of the store and bumped into Red. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Red, that man in there won't sell to me. He even tried to hit me with a broom!" She cried. She buried her face into his shirt as his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, afraid she would cry if she tried to speak.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll go talk with him."

She didn't say anything as he released her and walked inside Herbert Moon's store.

Herbert was wiping down his counter, grumbling to himself. "Damn Indian. She better not have any diseases." He looked up when he saw Red. "Something I can help you with, pard? All my products are high quality. Made in the good ole U.S.A.!"

"I want to know why you won't sell to that young lady outside."

Herbert crinkled his nose. "'Cause I don't want her kind here."

"Just sell her what she needs and we'll be on our way."

"Hell no! I don't sell to no Indians, Jews, blacks, or homosexuals!"

Red grabbed Herbert by his candy-striped shirt and pulled him over the counter. "You're going to sell to her or you'll be-"

"Red, please stop!" Morning Dove called out from the entrance. "He's not worth it. I don't want anything from his store, anyways."

Red pushed Herbert back over the counter with such force that he fell back into the shelf behind him. Red turned his attention back to Morning Dove.

"Come on, let's go back to our cabin. We can go to Tumbleweed in the morning." He said while taking her hand.

Herbert Moon didn't move until he was sure Red was far from his store. He slowly looked out the doorway and yelled "Stay away from my store, ya hear? I'm Herbert  _Moon_!"

"Why is he so obsessed with his name?" Morning Dove said.

Red shrugged. "Probably dropped on his head when he was just a child."

Morning Dove giggled and he liked the way it sounded.

When they got home Red unsaddled their horses while Morning Dove fetched them some water. She watched him move around the stable and remembered back to what he had said.

__Our cabin..._ _

Had she simply misheard?

He looked her way with his steely gray eyes and smiled. It was then Morning Dove realized that she was falling for the quiet gunslinger. Unbeknownst to her, Red had felt the same way about her.

* * *

"That's it? You're stopping the story there?" Summer Cloud said.

"I'll tell you later, but for now you get some rest."

Red got up from his chair and grabbed her medicine. "Here take this."

She took the pill from his hand and swallowed. "You know, I always hated Herbert Moon. Once when I was a kid he screamed red skinned savage from his balcony. What an ass. Good thing you were there to protect Ma."

Red was silent.

"Pa, you okay?"

He sighed and turned to her. "You know, when your mother died, the world lost one of the few innocent souls it had."

Summer had always considered her father a rock. An unbreakable man, but as he spoke about her mother, she swore she saw a tear in the corner of his eye.


	9. Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: Over You ~ Miranda Lambert

Summer Cloud had mixed feelings about visiting her family in New Austin. She loved them, but her aunt could be insufferable at times and her cousins often picked on her when she was younger. It wasn't until she punched Lance square in the nose that they finally backed off. Uncle Brian was the only one she truly got along with. He always stood up for her when her aunt would lecture her or complain about Red in front of her. He also listened when she needed to talk to someone and he took her hunting and fishing whenever she asked.

It had been two years since her last visit to their house. It was a lot longer for her father, though. Ever since the cougar attack, Red never really forgave them, but from what she had overheard through the years, it was more than just that. Growing up, she often heard Aunt Elizabeth call Red a  _no good bounty hunter_. Someone who had wasted her mother's life. This was what kept her from being close to her aunt. How could it be her father's fault that her mother was sick? Her aunt was always a strange one.

The train ride wasn't as stressful as the last time. This time the train was mostly deserted and now she had Jack with her instead of her pa. He declined to go with her and sent Jack to look after her instead. As if she needed looking after.

Red had spent the entire week watching her like a hawk so she wouldn't overdo it and now when she really needed him, he wouldn't go with her. She wished her father would get over it.

Well, at least she would get some much needed alone time with Jack. Even though he had been acting strange lately. Seeing ghost wolves and hearing things that went bump in the night.

"Have you ever seen a black wolf in the area?" He asked the day before they left.

"I see lots of black wolves, Jack. Why does it matter?"

"This wolf is different. His fur is black as night and his eyes are an unnaturally yellow color."

"Does it have malaria?" She said, trying to hide her laughter.

Jack crossed his arms, not amused by her jokes that day. "I'm serious. I see it everywhere I go."

"So shoot it." She suggested.

"I try, but every time I aim at him, I... I don't know, I can't bring myself to pull the trigger. Hell, I even named it."

Summer raised a brow. "You named it?"

"Larsen, after that guy in  _The Sea Wolf_."

She didn't know what a sea wolf was but tried to pretend that she did.

The pain in her side dulled, but it still made the train ride uncomfortable. She often fidgeted in her seat, trying to relieve the pain. Crossing her legs, uncrossing them, pressing her head against the cool glass window, and lying on Jack did little to help. The later only annoyed her significant other, which brought her a form of entertainment.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh while shutting his book. Summer stilled when he shot her a glare and she returned it with a sheepish smile.

"Do you need to stand or something?" He asked.

She laid her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with her single gray eye. "I'm hurting, Jack. Make me feel better."

"You should've brought your medicine with you. Now stop bein' a pain in the ass." With that, he opened his book and began reading again.

Summer blew air from her nose and sat up. He wasn't any fun, but she could tell he was nervous about meeting her aunt again. She really hoped her aunt wouldn't try to ask Jack uncomfortable questions about his parents.

After ten minutes of sitting still, she began to fidget again. Jack shut his book again and dug around in his satchel. He stopped and pulled a blue book from his bag. "Here," he held it out to her. "read something. Occupy yourself before you make me insane!"

She took the book from him and flipped through the pages. She hated reading, but she didn't want Jack to know that. There was more to it though. The words always looked funny to her, as if something was wrong with them. During her lessons with her aunt, her cousins would laugh at her when she tried to read out loud. Aunt Elizabeth tried to be patient, but when progress was too slow, her aunt told Red that Summer was illiterate and that maybe the boarding school was for the best. That didn't sit right with her father.

She tried to read the book Jack had given, but once the words started to spin and distort Summer gave up. Slamming the book shut, she stuffed it back into his satchel. She abruptly stood up and stormed out of the train car, leaving Jack to wonder what the hell had just happened. He put his other book away and went after her.

Summer was sitting Indian style outside of the car, arms crossed, and eyes closed. Jack knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

She opened her eye and looked up at the clouded sky. "I hate reading."

He positioned himself to sit beside her. "You hate readin' so much that it made you mad?"

She shrugged and looked away. He placed an arm around her and pulled her in closer. She finally relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Summer if you can't read, that's okay. My ma couldn't read, in fact, a lot of people still struggle with it. It's fine, I still-" He stopped himself before he said a word that would change things between them forever. "I won't judge you."

"I can read," she finally said. "Sort of. I mean I know my letters and I know words and sometimes everything is fine, but most of the time the words never look right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the letters spin and it makes me read slower, but after too long I get a headache. I guess something's wrong with my brain."

"Nothin's wrong with your brain." He rose to his feet and helped her up. "You probably need glasses, that's all."

"You think it's that simple?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try. When we get back to Blackwater, we can go to that new doctor to see if she can help."

"I guess we could."

* * *

The train arrived at Armadillo half an hour later. Jack and Summer were earlier than they were expected to arrive. They took a stagecoach and finally arrived at the Whites' home located near Cholla Springs. It was a two-story home painted blue with a wrap around porch. It seemed like the kind of house that belonged in Blackwater, not out in the middle of the desert. Summer explained on their way to the house, that this was more a vacation home and their real home was in Big Valley, West Elizabeth.

Outside on the front porch, a tall, slender, middle-aged black woman was sweeping. Her head was down and she appeared to be lost in her own world. She was unaware of the stagecoach's arrival or the fact that Summer Cloud had jumped out without her bag and ran straight for the woman. Jack grabbed her belongings and went after her.

"Onzell!" Summer called out. The woman barely had any time to react as Summer threw her arms around her. She caught the younger woman in time, eyes still widen from surprise.

"Good Lord above!" The black woman said as Summer released her. "Miss Summer, is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Summer replied.

Onzell pulled Summer in for another hug. "Where have you been, child?"

"Here and there. You know my daddy never likes staying in one place."

"Yes, I know." Onzell looked over Summer's shoulder when she spied Jack. "Who's this?"

Summer turned to Jack as he was walking up the steps and took his free hand. "This is Jack Marston, he's a friend. Jack, this is Onzell. She used to look after me when I was little."

Onzell eyed the young couple and smirked. "A friend, huh? Well come on in, Mrs. White should be in the parlor workin' on her cross-stitchin'."

Jack followed Summer and Onzell inside the spacious home, where an Indian woman sat in the corner of the parlor room in a red chair, working a needle through cloth. Onzell cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Mrs. White, Miss Summer and her companion are here."

Summer stepped forward as Elizabeth looked up from her needlework. "Aunt Elizabeth, how are you?"

Elizabeth stood up and quickly made her way to her niece. The two embraced, but Elizabeth quickly pulled away. "You smell like a horse," she commented.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Summer replied.

Elizabeth could only shake her head in disapproval. "Honestly, Morgan, you need to try a little harder."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I like the smell of horses and please call me Summer Cloud or at least Summer."

"Morgan," Elizabeth repeated. "Now, you go upstairs and wash up. Onzell will bring a fresh pitcher of water for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Summer said. Her tone of voice, however, sounded less respectful than when she had said it to Onzell.

Summer obeyed her aunt and followed Onzell up the stairs, leaving Jack alone with Elizabeth. She turned to Jack and beckoned. "Come sit in the parlor room, Jack."

He sat on a small green sofa as Elizabeth laid a tray of fine China on the coffee table. She poured two cups of tea and offered one to Jack.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, taking the cup.

She eyed him curiously for a moment before speaking. "I hear you're a bounty hunter."

"I was, but I quit a while back," he replied as he set his cup back on the tray.

"I see. What made you stop?"

Jack wasn't sure how he would answer her. He barely knew this woman and didn't feel like bringing up his past. "Red came along and did a better job than me." That was partly true at least. "He scared off a lot of bounty hunters."

"Yes, Red seems to have a special talent for that. I would say it might be his only one," she replied before bringing her cup to her lips. The way Elizabeth spoke about Red and the tone of voice she used didn't sit right with Jack. He felt the need to defend the older bounty hunter.

"If you don't mind me askin', ma'am, what's wrong with what Red does? He's gettin' dangerous men off the streets and it puts food on the table for his daughter."

Elizabeth set her cup aside and thought the question over before she answered him, "It's a bit complicated. I always felt that my sister, Morning Dove, could do much better. What woman in her right mind would be okay with her husband staying gone for days or weeks at a time? And who knows how many saloons girls he visited while on the road." She sighed and stood, walked over to the mantle above the fireplace, and carefully took a framed photograph. She came back and sat across from Jack once again. "My sister was a hopeless romantic. She read romance books and was giddy when the hero confessed his love for the heroine. She loved to draw pictures and her head was always in the clouds."

She held out the picture for Jack. He carefully took it and studied the young Indian woman in the photo. He found it hard to believe that this woman and Summer were mother and daughter, the two women looking very different from each other. Both were beautiful in their own way, but Morning Dove's features were softer and round, while Summer's features were more on the angular side and narrow. Jack gave back the photo and Elizabeth returned it back to its original place.

"She was pretty," Jack commented.

"Yes, but sometimes looks can get you in trouble," Elizabeth said, quietly.

Moments later, Summer came downstairs dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and joined Jack and Elizabeth. She told her aunt about how she met Jack, which meant she also had to explain that she made the long journey from Brimstone to Blackwater. Causing her aunt to almost have a fit.

"It was only a two-week journey." Summer explained before gulping down her tea.

"Only two weeks?" Jack said.

"Yep, it was tough and I was almost robbed at one point, but I'm quicker on the draw than half of those mangy outlaws."

"I think I might need a cold rag," Elizabeth muttered.

Onzell had cooked and served the vegetable stew with thick slices of bread covered in butter. Summer didn't hesitate to dig in. With how much food she had put away, her aunt thought she wasn't getting enough to eat.

"I didn't eat last night or on the way here," Summer explained.

It was only the four of them that evening. Brian was away on business while her cousins William and Lance were busy raising their own families. Summer wondered if her aunt ever felt lonely living in a big empty house by herself and felt sorry for her. She hoped that at least Onzell provided enough company for her.

_I need to visit more often, even if I don't want to._

After dinner was over Summer took Jack to the stables so he could meet her favorite horse, a dappled palomino named Idgie. She fed the mare a carrot and scratched behind her ears.

"Your aunt really loves to lay into your pa about his career choice," Jack said while carving a stick.

Summer gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, she does, but daddy always ignored her. I think he only kept things civil for my ma's sake. That's one of the reasons he never comes over here anymore." She picked up a brush and began to groom Idgie. "Did I ever tell you that John Marston was my hero? He inspired me to become a gunslinger. I guess that didn't work out too well, but at least I can defend myself."

Jack stopped working on the stick and looked up. "My pa inspired you? What about your own father? He's a legend, too."

"My daddy was a big influence in my life, of course, but so was John Marston. After he saved me, I never saw him again, but I heard the stories and felt a sudden need to be famous like that too. Around the same time, we arrived in Mexico, we heard rumors he was in the country but I never learned where. I wasn't allowed to seek him out but from what I gathered he wasn't in our area."

"You mentioned Mexico once, why were you there?"

She set the brush aside. "The government wanted me in a boarding school. I guess I was a registered Apache and they wanted to take me away from my pa. He wouldn't allow it so we jumped on a horse and took off for the border. We went back to Annie Stoakes' ranch when I was seventeen and I stayed there with her working my horses and caught bounties when I could sneak away. Then after my twenty-first birthday, I decided to come to find your pa. You know the rest."

"Who was your first bounty?"

She had to think about it before she could answer. It had been four years since that day. "Let's see, I think his name was Yancey Davis, a real mean son of a bitch. Killed two people during a robbery before taking off into the woods. I know that forest better than half the lawmen so I went after him. I caught up to him, he put up a fight, but then I shot him dead on accident. I got my money though, but it wasn't long before that sheriff blabbed what I'd done to my pa. Boy, was he mad. So what about you?"

"My first bounty was Kent Gallaway. He was hiding in an old cabin in Tall Trees. I can't remember what he did, but I brought him back alive. I always tried to do that."

Summer rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at the ground. "I, uh, I always killed mine… I can't use a lasso. That's why I never went after petty thieves."

Jack laughed. "You can't use a lasso? It's easy."

"Not for me, I-" Her words were cut off when gunshots rang out.

They drew their revolvers and carefully looked out the barn window. Jack spotted a treasure hunter off in the distance, huddled behind his wagon as three bandits opened fire. Before Jack could react, Summer was out of the barn and climbing over the fence. He quickly went after her as she ran for the treasure hunter. He managed to catch up to her just as she fired a warning shot, to distract the bandits. Jack fired off two rounds, killing one of them, while Summer managed to kill the remaining two. The treasure hunter peaked over the wagon, made sure Jack and Summer were not a threat and approached them.

"You folks are heroes!" the man said while shaking their hands.

"Don't mention it, mister. We weren't gonna let them hurt you," Jack replied.

The treasure hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out an old folded piece of paper and handed it to Summer. "Here, I think my adventuring days are over!"

Summer unfolded the paper as the treasure hunter was running away. Inside was a drawing of Hanging Rock and steps to find buried treasure. Her eye lit up and she turned to Jack.

"Look a treasure map! We can go treasure hunting." She said.

"Well, what do you know."

"Let's start after my visit with Aunt Elizabeth is over."

"Hanging Rock is dangerous," he pointed out.

"So? We can both shoot. Come on, it'll be an adventure."

Maybe it would be fun and a little extra money in the pocket wouldn't hurt. "Oh, alright, but let's be careful. I don't need you gettin' shot again."

She smiled and folded the map back. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

They were halfway to the house when pain shot through her side. In all of the excitement, she had forgotten about her stitches. Jack unbuttoned the bottom half of her shirt and inspected her wound. She didn't lose a stitch, but it was time for them to be removed anyway. She held her breath as his rough hands rested on her bare skin. She secretly wished he would explore other areas of her body, the same way Mary-Beth use to do. He never tried, though, much to her disappointment. It made her wonder if he was attracted to her in that way.

He quickly withdrew and cleared his throat. "Right, um, everything looks okay."

"Oh… that's good."

When they got back to the house they found Elizabeth and Onzell wide-eyed and huddled close.

"We heard gunshots! Are we being raided?" Elizabeth asked in a shaky voice.

"It was some bandits trying to rob a treasure hunter, but me and Jack took care of 'em and I didn't miss a shot." Summer boasted.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you could've been killed!" Her aunt cried.

"But I wasn't."

The older Indian woman sighed and slowly sat down in a chair. Onzell quickly fetched a glass of water and a cool rag for Elizabeth. Once her spell had passed and she had composed herself, she asked Onzell to serve the red velvet cake.

"Would you like to stay for dessert, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would love to, ma'am, but I need to head back to my ranch. I can't leave my horses alone."

"I understand. If you like you may take one of our horses to the train station. Just leave it at the corral and one of the stable boys will bring it back."

"Thank you," he replied.

Summer saddled a chestnut bay for him and within minutes he rode off for Armadillo. She watched him go before turning back to the house.

* * *

She soaked in the tub that night and gave her hair a vinegar rinse before sitting in front of the mirror. While she ran a brush through her hair, she counted each stroke. A habit that Elizabeth started on her years ago. She was at fifty-eight when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," She called out.

Her aunt slowly pushed open the door, poking her head in. "Would you like some company? I could help you braid your hair."

"Sure, you can do that." She set the brush aside as Elizabeth entered holding a small book.

Elizabeth set the book on the dresser and picked up the brush. She sectioned Summer's hair into threes and gently brushed out each one. As she crossed one section over the other, Summer watched through the mirror. She glanced at the brown leather book, wondering what was inside.

"It's a surprise for you," Elizabeth said softly.

She looked back to her aunt through the mirror. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I was supposed to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday, but you were gone and I kept forgetting after you returned to the States. You were meant to have it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Minutes later the bottom of her braid was tied off. Elizabeth set the book in Summer's lap. She gently opened it and on the first page was written:  _To Summer Harlow, from Morning Dove._ Turning the next page revealed a sketch of a newborn baby sleeping in their cot. She felt a knot of emotion forming in her throat as realized the baby was her.

Elizabeth placed a hand on her niece's shoulder. "She never wanted to forget what you looked like as a baby so she would draw you. She planned on drawing your entire childhood and wanted this to be your present when you turned sixteen."

Summer didn't reply or look at her aunt's way. When she didn't respond Elizabeth grew concerned.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Summer gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I'm just tired." She turned to her aunt and smiled. "Thank you. I promise I'll keep it close."

The older woman gave Summer a hug and a peck on the cheek before wishing her goodnight. Summer sat on the edge of her bed and flipped through the pages, each one holding a moment or a milestone of her life with her age and the date written in the corner. The last sketch she came across was one of her as a little girl, sitting on Red's knee, wearing his hat on her head.  _Red and Summer Cloud Age 5, July 19_ _th_ _, 1902._  The rest of the pages were blank and that knot grew painful at the realization of why.

For sixteen years, she had motherly figures in her life who helped guide her into adulthood. She was grateful to the women who were involved, but it was never going to be the same as an actual mother.

She eventually placed the book in her bag and turned in for the night. She buried her face in the pillow, silently weeping.


	10. The Return

On her last day at Elizabeth White's house, Summer Cloud visited her grandmother Onawa. She weeded the grave and placed fresh desert sage in front of the polished rock. Onawa was a healer and herbalist, teaching Summer everything she knew about both trades. She could still remember some of her grandmother's teachings, but rarely put them to use. In Onawa's last years, she would mistake Summer for Morning Dove or her long-deceased aunt Mai. Summer let her grandmother believe this, feeling sorry for her elder.

Onawa died while Summer was in Mexico. It was something she would always regret.

Her aunt stood beside her, staying silent as Summer finished her task. She wiped her hands on the skirt of her dress, much to her aunt's disapproval.

"Must you do that? No wonder you go through clothes," Elizabeth complained.

Summer rose to her feet and shrugged. "I can always buy more."

"With what money?" Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips.

"My own."

"How do you get it?"

Summer gave a sheepish grin. "Do you really wanna know?"

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms. "Actually, come to think of it, I don't."

The two women bid goodbye to their elder and walked back to the house in silence. Onzell was waiting on them with lunch ready by the time they walked in the house. Before either of the older women could tell her, Summer was already going up the stairs to wash up. She came back minutes later with her face and hands washed and sat beside her aunt.

"Did you hear that Lizzie O'Neil was murdered last week," Elizabeth said before biting on a cucumber sandwich.

"Lizzie O'Neil?"

"The loose woman with an illegitimate son. Her child survived the attack, but barely. He was shipped off to another town once he recovered."

"How sad. Do they know who did it?" Summer asked.

"They don't know who did it, but they're not exactly trying to find out."

 _I can think of a reason why…_  Summer thought bitterly.

After lunch, Elizabeth sat in the parlor knitting a blanket for Onzell's youngest child. Summer was upstairs cleaning her guns by an open window. Onzell was with her, packing away Summer's belongings. It always made her uncomfortable that Onzell did these things for her, but the older woman had a job to do and that was whatever Elizabeth told her.

"That smell is just awful, Miss Summer," Onzell commented.

"Yeah, I know, but my pa always said that a gun'll last you a lifetime as long as you take care of it."

"How's your pa doin'? He ain't been around here in years."

Summer finished cleaning her rifle and set it aside. "He's alright I guess. He's still bounty hunting as much as I hate it."

"He's gettin' too old for that," Onzell pointed out.

Summer sighed. "I know, but no matter how many times I tell him he can't do this anymore, he just shrugs it off. At the same time, he doesn't want me going after bounties. It's so hypocritical!"

Onzell laughed. "Honey, it's different. He doesn't mind risking his own life, but he can't stand the thought of losing you. You'll understand someday."

Summer carefully assembled her Scorpion Revolver back together. "We'll see."

After spending two nights at her aunt's house, Summer was ready to leave. She longed to be back on the plains of West Elizabeth watching the buffalo and wild horses run free. She was already missing her father, Jack, and Juniper. She couldn't wait to go hunting with Red and Jack in Tall Trees and of course, there was the treasure map she received.

She dressed in her riding clothes much to her aunt's dismay. Aunt Elizabeth insisted that Summer wear something more feminine for the train ride, but she didn't see the point in all of that. Besides, a pretty dress didn't mesh well with a long ugly scar going down the side of her face.

Once her bag was packed and her guns clean, she bid her aunt goodbye and followed Onzell to the wagon. The ride to Armadillo didn't take long, but because she missed the 12 o' clock, she had to wait around for another train. At least Onzell was there to keep her company. Inside the station, she waited for what seemed like forever. She fidgeted in her seat and looked out the entrance to watch the patrons at the saloon stumble out drunk. What she wouldn't give for a shot of whiskey.

"Don't even think about it," Onzell warned. She always seemed to know what Summer was thinking.

Summer turned her head like a puppy and as innocently as she could ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, girl. You gonna go in there, have a drink and then lose your money in poker."

Summer crossed her arms. "That only happened once! Besides, I'm only going in for a few drinks. I'll be right back."

Onzell could only shake her head. "Be quick."

Summer gave a nod and took off for the bar. She wasn't worried about the bartender, Dewey Greenwood, rejecting her since he'd known Red for years. She pushed her way through the doors and strolled over the bar. Dewey put away the mug he was cleaning and turned his attention to his latest customer.

"What'll it be, Summer?"

"Whiskey."

He poured the shot and pushed it her way. She knocked back her drink and slammed it on the counter. "Give me another."

Dewey refilled the glass and she once again put it away. She was about to ask for another when a blood-curdling scream came from outside. She spun around in her seat and saw a man push a prostitute to the dirt. The man held a knife to her as she squirmed under his weight.

Summer unholstered her revolver and rushed outside to the woman in distress, shoving bystanders out of her way.

"Get off of her!" Summer ordered with her revolver aimed at the man.

The man looked up from the prostitute with a glassy look in his eyes. He was obviously drunk or high or maybe both. With the knife still held to her throat, the man didn't say anything. He only glared at her.

"Mister, this gun has been known to blow an arm clean off a man's shoulder. Now, I don't want to that, but-" she pulled back the hammer "if you don't turn that lady loose, I'll be forced to shoot you."

The man scoffed and he turned his attention back the prostitute. He pressed the knife to her slender, white throat ready to slit it open. At that moment Summer cocked her head to the right and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the center of the man's forehead and blew out the back of his skull. Blood and brain matter splattered out of his head and on to some of the onlookers. He let out a groan before he toppled backward. His victim quickly scrambled away from his body, horrified.

The revolver had only been in Summer's possession for five years, but never once did she use it up close to someone. She had killed men in the past during her short-lived time as a bounty hunter, but that was always at a farther range making it less messy. The sight before her wasn't something she was used to. She wondered if her Pa was used to it.

She pushed the sickening feeling away and turned her attention to the prostitute on the ground. She knelt beside the woman and looked her over before helping her to her feet.

"You alright, miss?" Summer asked.

The prostitute nodded. "That son of a bitch was gonna kill me. Thank goodness you showed up in the nick of time."

Summer gave a nod. "Don't mention it, miss."

The working girl turned and quickly went inside the saloon leaving Summer to deal with the onlookers. They gathered around giving her praises and thanks. It gave her an uneasy feeling that she never felt before and she wasn't sure what to think of it. If she were the same woman back in Brimstone she would have basked in the attention, but here she wanted to get away from these people. She pushed her way out of the crowd wanting to be anywhere, but here.

"Miss Summer, you are completely mad! What on earth were you thinking?" Summer turned to the source of the voice. There standing outside of the crowd was Onzell with her eyes wide with fear. Summer looped her arm around the black woman's to get her away from the bloody scene. Summer looked ahead as they walked back to train station. The last thing she wanted to see was the back of that man's skull, wherever it lay.

"I made sure he wasn't going to hurt anyone again," Summer replied.

Onzell shook her head. "I don't want you ever doin' something like that again. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Summer muttered.

"Don't you  _yes ma'am_  me! Now come on, I think you've had enough action for one day."

She didn't want to admit it, but Onzell was right. Her side was starting to hurt again and all she wanted was to go home.

For most of the way home, the ride was quiet. When they passed through Redemption Mountains, she leaned against the cold glass window and shut her eyes. She always liked when they went through the tunnel. There was always something comforting about the darkness. When she was a child, it frightened her, but Red would always hold her close to let her know everything would be okay.

She was awakened sometime later by an elderly woman who let her know they arrived at Manzanita Post. Summer rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window for any sign of her father. She didn't see his horse hitched anywhere, but she did see Juniper in front of her cabin. She stood up and followed some of the other passengers off the train, carefully making her way down the aisle.

Behind her, she heard a woman whisper to her husband. "Look an Indian. I bet she's coming home from one of those schools."

Summer rolled her eyes at this.  _Yeah, lady, they gave me free guns for passing my classes._

"How unfair is that," the man said loud enough for Summer to hear. "Those Indians get a free education from the government, meanwhile, we have to pay out of pocket for our children to attend private school!"

She clenched her fist and tightened her jaw.  _Oh yes, those lucky Indians and their fancy schools. With all the beatings and torture included. How wonderful._  She thought bitterly. She wanted to tell them that they were the lucky ones. That they would never know what it was like to have a child ripped away from them. They would never be that mother sitting a crate, wailing with grief as she had to watch her little one step onto the train and never see him for months or years at a time. Their children would never have to lay awake at night a long way from home, wondering why their folks didn't want them anymore. Their identities, language, and culture would never be stripped from them. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the man glaring at her. She returned a more menacing stare before continuing on to her cabin where Juniper was there to greet her.

She stopped and gave the sorrel mare a pat on the neck and a hug before feeding her an apple.

"Sorry I haven't taken you for a ride. Doctor's orders, but we're going to make up for that today."

The moment she entered her cabin, she tossed her bag on the bed and looked around the dark and dusty living space for her saddle. She spied it in the corner of the room and grabbed it along with the bridle. She was back outside moments later saddling Juniper. The horse was delighted to finally receive the attention that she craved. Once the saddle and bridle were on, Summer rode for Beecher's Hope.

* * *

Outside the Blackwater police station, Red and Jack were counting the money they had earned from a bounty they brought in together. Red gave Jack a hundred dollars and the other hundred he placed in his breast pocket. They walked to their horses who patiently waited on their riders.

"Are you sure Summer won't mind that we did this?" Jack said as he mounted his paint. He felt as if he was going behind her back when Red offered for him to come along, but he was having a bad case of writer's block so he agreed.

"I wouldn't tell her anytime soon," Red replied.

Jack couldn't help but feel guilty.

They rode for Beecher's Hope in silence passing cars and other riders along the way. As the ranch came into their sights a herd of buffalo forced them to stop as they crossed the road. Jack noticed that the herd was not as large as it once was. A few months ago he would not have cared, but after meeting Summer Cloud and learning how important the beasts were to her people he felt sadness over the thought of them being wiped out. Once the final bison had crossed, they continued onward for the ranch.

They arrived to find Juniper in the corral with Jack's white stallion and a strange black horse with a white mane and tail that Red had never seen before. They looked around, but there wasn't any sign of Summer.

"I'll look inside the house," Red said.

"Sure, I'll check the barn."

Inside the barn, Jack was met with emptiness. He stepped inside and looked around wondering where the hell she could be. He took off his hat to run his hand through his hair -which was already starting to grow out again- before placing it back on his head.

_I wonder where she is…_

As he turned to leave, he suddenly felt as if he were being watched. A creak above him in the loft proved his suspensions to be correct. He looked up and spotted movement. He smirked as he crossed his arms, watching the slender figure between the board cracks move from one side to the other.

"Summer, I know it's you up there. You're not very stealthy."

The figure stopped moving.

"Come on down from there."

A pair of eyes peeked over the loft. "I'm not Summer, I'm a  _ghost!"_

Jack rolled his eyes.  _Is she always goin' to be like this?_  "Come on, Summer, your pa is waitin' for you inside."

"Oh alright. I got vegetable stew simmering on the stove anyway so I hope you're hungry."

At the mention of food his stomach growled. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. Probably right before he and Red went after that bounty. He hoped for the tenth time Summer wouldn't find out about it.

She climbed down the ladder hastily. Before he could ask how her visit went, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He wasn't prepared for it and stumbled backward. He managed to catch himself on a stall while holding on to her. She withdrew from him before he had the chance to pull her in closer.

"Sorry," she said.

He looped an arm around her waist. "I was going to ask how your stay was, but I can see you probably didn't have a lot of fun."

"It wasn't that bad, but it was a little boring. Can you believe she tried to make me do needlepoint? Said it was important for young women and girls to learn how. Like I'm ever gonna need that skill."

"So I take it you're glad to be back?"

"Yes," she replied then leaned in to kiss him again.

The barn door creaked causing the two to quickly jumped apart. Standing in the doorway was Red who looked as if he had seen a ghost. He readjusted his hat, shifted his weight from one leg to the other before Jack finally spoke up.

"She fell and I caught her." He said sheepishly.

Jack waited for Red to say something in return, but all he could do was shake his head and walk away. Jack and Summer stood there for a moment before they decided to follow the older bounty hunter. Jack's face was still burning from embarrassment, but Summer didn't seem to care at all. It was almost as if she was used to being caught. He wondered how much experience she had.

"Aunt Elizabeth wants you to come over." Summer told Red once inside the house.

Red didn't respond to her and sat at the table.

"She wants to talk," she continued as she laid out bowls and spoons.

"We talked enough." Red finally said. She sighed knowing Red was never going to get over his stubbornness and forgive her aunt. Not knowing what else to say to him, she sat down beside Jack and ate in silence.

If Red was bothered by Summer's annoyance with him, he didn't show it and from what Jack could see, it only annoyed Summer all the more. He understood why Red didn't want to put up with Elizabeth White after his short visit with her. He didn't hate the woman, in fact, he felt a bit sorry for her, but she was too stuck up for his liking. He was glad that Summer never turned out like that.

After supper was finished, Summer couldn't take the silence anymore and said, "Stop being bullheaded! I don't have much family left so it's important that you and Quiet Rain get along. She feels really awful about what happened that day and to be honest you should have been the one looking after me." She had her hands were on her hips as she said this to Red.

Red didn't say anything, not at first. Instead, he sat there at Jack's kitchen table, arms crossed, and looking into her gray eyes with his pale blue ones. Jack didn't know what to say or do as father and daughter had their little staring contest for what seemed like forever. Then Red uncrossed his arms and sighed.

"I'll think about," he mumbled and just like that, their little spat was over before it could really begin.

Summer grinned, knowing she had won the battle. At least this for now.

* * *

The next day was unusually warm with it being that late into the Autumn season, but to Summer that was just fine with her. She hated the cold more than anything and especially hated snow.

She and Jack sat on top of the corn silo and looked to the mountains behind the town. Jack adjusted the binoculars for a better view of what was across the Flat Iron Lake and thought back to when he was a boy and how he would often look out across the land from here. He often wondered what was out there beyond Redemption Mountains, what it would be like at Harvard school, but after his pa died and his mother retreated into herself, those thoughts grew more distant as the years passed. Now here he was with these thoughts in his mind once more.

They passed back and forth the bottle of rum Summer had lifted off some asshole who threw racial slurs her way. When he had passed out in his little tent at Manzanita Post, she plucked it right from his hands and quietly went back to her cabin.

She slumped against the wall the of the silo and waited patiently for her turn with the binoculars. She took another swig from the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Then passed the bottle back to Jack who in turn gave her the binoculars. She lifted them to her eyes, but as she looked to the mountains she felt a longing for the home she never thought she'd miss. She wondered what the people of Brimstone were doing at the moment. She thought about the Red Wolf tribe and how they were getting along. She heard rumors that something called Spanish flu was sweeping across the world and that Indian tribes were hit the hardest. She hoped her tribe would be spared.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

She set the binoculars down in her lap but kept looking straight ahead. "Before the winter is over, I want to head back to Brimstone."

He felt disappointment set in. "Forever?"

"No, not forever, just for a few days or maybe a week. Would you like to go?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure, I guess so. What's it like?"

"It's a desert town that used to look similar to Armadillo, but these days it looks more like Blackwater. It's not so bad though. The people are real friendly, especially to me because of who my pa is. They say he's the reason the town flourishes."

"How did Red save an entire town?"

She replied, "He killed a crooked governor who was bleeding the town dry. At least that's how the rumor goes."

"So it's true? I thought my pa and uncle Dutch were just making stuff up. So what about standing up to an army? That can't be true."

"Both the Mexican and the US army."

"Impressive," he commented.

"Yep, it sure is."

He wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but when she told her stories he noticed that both eyes(even the bad one) would light up. The sadness that was in her eyes only moments ago had faded and in their place was this mischievous look they often had when she was spinning tall tales.

"When I was a kid I once had a rooster that laid eggs with money in them," Summer said as Jack was taking a sip of rum. He set the bottle aside and was about to explain that roosters couldn't lay eggs when she began to laugh.

As he sat there on top the corn silo, drinking rum, and looking to the mountains with this young Indian woman, he realized he was in love with her and it scared the hell out of him.


	11. Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: Desert Winds ~ Mark Morgan - Fallout

"Jack's gettin' an automobile!" Jack cheered as he unearthed the box containing their treasure.

Summer rolled her eyes and leaned against a support post.

They began their treasure hunt a week earlier. Despite the cooler weather, they were enjoying themselves. So far they found two bars and this recent one was number three. They rarely came across trouble in their adventures, making Summer wonder if those papers were right about the west dying. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"You in an automobile? Now that's something I gotta see."

"I bet I could drive better than you!" Jack replied.

"Of course you can. You're a city boy, ain't ya?"

Jack scoffed. "A city boy who can out ride you."

"But I can outshoot you," she pointed out.

Jack placed the gold bar in his satchel and walked past her. "Come on, you little hillbilly," Jack said as he climbed up the stairs.

Outside, the sun was slowly sinking behind the mountains, leaving the sky a fiery orange mixed with pinks and purples. Icy wind cut through Summer's jacket like a knife. She buttoned and turn up her collar as Jack did the same.

"I'm going to explore this place," Summer announced. "I never had a chance last time because, well you know."

Jack had his back to her and hadn't acknowledged what she said. He was looking up toward the hill the windmill stood on. He had a far-off look in his eyes again. It rarely happened, but when it did, she became concerned. Probably seeing ghost wolves again. She touched his shoulder which seemed to stir him from his trance.

He turned to her, "What is it?"

"I said, I'm going to explore Tumbleweed," she repeated.

"Oh. That's fine, just be careful," he glanced back at the hill momentarily before turning back to her. "I'll take the horses to the barn. We can spend the night here."

She gave a nod and made her way to the old saloon, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. Taking the horses by the reins, he led them to the barn.

The barn was run down. Without a proper stable or doors, he didn't feel comfortable leaving his paint mare and Juniper in this rickety old structure overnight. He wanted to ride back to Armadillo, but he could see the horses were exhausted. Maybe one night wouldn't hurt. They were too tired to run off, anyway. He unsaddled them, took out their bridles, and fed them apples and carrots.

Jack began to brush his paint when he felt as if he were being watched again. He knew it was a pair of yellow eyes surrounded by thick, black fur standing on the hill, but he glanced over his shoulder anyway. He didn't see the creature, however, he didn't need to. By now, he could sense when the wolf was near which made it worse. He wanted to go back to the days of being ignorant of its presence. When he could have a full night's sleep without waking in a cold sweat and looking out his window to see a shadowy figure moving between the trees. Back when he could do chores in peace without seeing that yellow-eyed devil near his folks' final resting places.

When he finished brushing his paint, he moved on to Juniper. The sorrel mare's ears were pinned back and when Jack tried to brush her, she flinched away from him.

"Oh, quit bein' like that. You know who I am."

He reached out to Juniper and again, she would not allow him near. His nameless paint began to act the same way which annoyed Jack.

"Now look at what you've done. You got my horse spooked, you-" he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Summer wasn't around. "You nag."

Juniper gave a snort. Her ears and the paint's stayed pinned back as they stamped the ground in nervousness. He couldn't figure out what got into them. It wasn't the wolf, he knew that much. In all the years the wolf had stayed on his property, never once did the animals seem upset by it.

Reaching into his satchel, he found a single carrot to split between the two mares. Maybe that would calm them down. As he was about to snap it in half, something fell and crashed behind him, making him and the horses jump.

Jack spun around to find that a few wooden planks had fallen over, but he could have sworn a bucket was near the fallen blanks. He found it on the other side of the barn entrance as it rolled to a stop. A shiver moved up his spine. Maybe those ghost stories were true. He quickly dismissed that notion. Summer was most likely playing a game with him as she normally did. Besides, ghosts were not real.

_So what the hell is that wolf out there? And why do you hear footsteps at night on the ranch?_

He left the horses to rest and stepped out of the barn. He scanned the area for any signs of the Red Wolf woman but didn't see her anywhere. He called out to her and when she didn't answer he grew worried.

Summer Cloud entered the old, rotting saloon that was once filled with drunks, outlaws, and whores alike. She tried to imagine what it must have been like to be here back then. She had faint memories of the town before it went under, but she wasn't exactly sure if they were real.

She walked over to the bar and rummaged through the pile of empty whiskey and gin bottles for one that had alcohol left behind. When she didn't find one, she sighed in disappointment.

_Those bastard outlaws probably drank it all. Fucking vultures._

She walked over to an old piano and pressed on the keys. Most of them no longer worked and the rest were out of tune. She thought of Brimstone and its saloon. She used to hang around the bar often, drinking whiskey and admiring the women. When she was drunk enough, she would sit at the piano and pound on the keys singing dirty songs while the men clapped cheered. Once Red and Miss Annie found her in an alley, too drunk to stand and were forced to drag her home. She thought she would never hear the end of it from her father. Getting a lecture with a hangover wasn't fun, but it didn't stop her from doing it again the following weekend.

Light footsteps padded up the stairs and into the room above, interrupting her reminiscing. She raised a brow and looked up, only to find nothing. Odd.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs. She stuck close to the wall because the railing was dilapidated. Each time she put her weight on a step, she felt the wood wanting to give in. She felt relief once she reached the top of the stairs. The upstairs room was empty, except for an office desk and a lamp on the floor.

She opened the top drawer and found a full bottle of unopened whiskey and a photograph of a woman -most likely a prostitute- stretched out and naked on a couch. Summer grinned at the photo and placed it in her satchel. She would have to save it for later.

Holding the whiskey bottle to the light turned it golden. She pulled the cork and took a sip. She swiped her tongue over her lips before placing the cork back in its place. She wanted to share it with Jack before bed. Maybe a little whiskey would loosen him up and he wouldn't be so worrisome.

She placed the bottle in her satchel, ready to leave the dark and dusty building. As she turned to leave, however, the door slammed in her face. She froze in place. Her skin prickled and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Summer had never been a religious person. Whenever she watched people gathering inside a church, she compared them to livestock going to the slaughterhouse, but she had always believed in spirits. Somewhere deep down she knew that ghost or spirits were not real. Maybe it was her Indigenous blood that played a role in her beliefs.

"Jack, if that's you, it's not funny!"

Heavy boots sounded behind the door. She grinned, confident that it was her partner playing a trick on her. Summer grabbed the door handle as the footsteps made their way down the stairs. She threw open the door expecting to see Jack running down the stairs, only she was met with silence and an empty building.

That prickling feeling returned stronger than previously.

"Jack… quit messing around."

Something cold brushed against her arm, making her stiffen.

 _It's just the wind._ She told herself.

The cold feeling moved up her arm and rested on the back of her neck.

_It's just the wind…_

Puffs of cold air blew against her neck, giving her gooseflesh. She swallowed and slowly turned to face what it was standing behind her. She kept telling herself it was only the wind, but she was proven wrong when she turned to find a white, misty figure before her.

* * *

Jack was leaning against what was left of the sheriff's office, debating whether or not he should check on Summer. She was able to handle herself, but there were times when he asked himself how she got through life without more than those scars on her face.

He reached into his coat for his flask and took a swig of whiskey, then quickly stuffed it back into his coat. He hadn't told Summer he had a flask. She would have drunk the entire thing just to be an ass.

He pushed himself off the crumbled brick wall and walked over to the old saloon where he knew Summer was rooting around for decades-old booze. As he approached the place, a scream came from the upstairs room. Grabbing his gun, Jack quickly burst through the swinging doors and into the old bar. Summer came running down the stairs two steps at a time. She lost balance and fell on the railing, which then broken under her weight, sending her tumbling down onto a table.

He rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Jesus Christ, Summer, what the hell happened?"

Her eyes darted briefly to the balcony before looking back at Jack.

"There's something up there," Summer replied. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him away.

"Just hold on," he said pulling away from her. "What do you mean something is up there? Who was it?"

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"It depends on what it is."

She sighed. "Alright, well, I saw a ghost." Jack laughed, angering Summer. She punched his arm and scowled. "I knew you'd laugh at me, you jerk. I know what I saw and it was a ghost, goddamn it!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ghosts ain't real. Now come on, it's almost dark and we need to make a fire."

She scowled and stormed passed him.

* * *

They sat together by the fire they made near one of the buildings closest to the barn. Jack suggested the mansion, but Summer refused to go in there, claiming that the headmistress of the house still haunted the place. He would never understand her superstitions and she couldn't understand his skepticism. It was just something they would have to agree to disagree on.

As they roasted marshmallows over the campfire, Jack noticed Summer Cloud watching him. She looked away, pretending to be fixated on something other than him. She looked troubled and he worried that she might be in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Her eyes drifted up to meet his. "Just thinking, that's all," she replied as she removed her meal from the fire.

"About what?"

"Stuff," she said while digging through her satchel. She pulled a bottle of whiskey from her bag and took a drink before passing it to Jack.

He reached out and took it while she bit into her marshmallow.

"Where'd you find this?" He held it up and looked it over before taking a drink.

"Upstairs in the saloon."

Jack thought it would be a perfect time to tease her about her silly superstitions. "Maybe the ghost was mad at you for taking their drink. Maybe it's cursed."

She threw a marshmallow at his face. "Oh shut up! If you're going to be like that, then I'll take back my whiskey."

He flicked the marshmallow into the fire. "But it's not you're whiskey, it's the ghost's whiskey," he said with a grin.

Summer Cloud took one long drink before she began to burn her throat. She coughed making the side she landed on hurt more. Jack rose slightly to reach her, but she waved him off. The coughing fit was over as soon as it began. She cleared her throat and put the bottle away.

"See what I mean?" Jack continued to tease. "The ghost is punishing you for taking its beverages."

"Jack Marston, I will whip you with this stick if you don't shut your trap!" She waved her stick in the air, flaming marshmallow included.

Jack chuckled at her hot-headedness. He knew she didn't mean it, but it was best not to push her further. Her gun was rumored to have taken a man's arm off and he wasn't willing to find out if it were true or not.

Somewhere a coyote called out, an owl hooted, and foxes were gekkering. All around them crickets sang their nightly song. On most nights she found this to be peaceful, but not on this night. Above them a large full moon brightened the land, giving Summer some comfort.

As she watched the flames dance, Summer thought of Mary-Beth. She promised her friend she'd find her baby a nice family, but in all honesty, she didn't trust anyone but Mary-Beth to raise it. What if Summer did find a family who seemed to be nice on the outside, but were real sickos on the inside? She supposed she could take in the baby herself, but she doubted the government would allow an Indian woman to raise a white baby. She didn't know what to do, except maybe convince Mary-Beth to keep it. She could help her friend escape that hell hole and she could hide her somewhere where Claude would never find her. She wasn't afraid of Claude anyhow. She knew exactly how she was going to deal with him, but it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I don't like when you're this quiet," Jack's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

By now the food was stored away and Jack held his harmonica in his hand.

"It's nothing, really. Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not tonight."

"Are you still shaken up from earlier?"

"Yeah, just a little."

Jack placed his arm around her and she moved closer to him. She wasn't ready to tell him about Mary Beth, not yet. Telling him meant revealing the intimate stuff and she wasn't sure how Jack would respond if he knew about her lust for women.

"Don't worry, Summer, I'll protect you."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Gee, I feel safer already."

"You should. I am the best gunslinger there is," he said with a grin.

She gave him a playful nudge. "Shut up and play your harmonica."

Summer looked up at the stars shining brightly as Jack began to play. The whiskey had made her mind float and the music sent it drifting away. It helped her relax for the first time that night. She wasn't worried about spirits or bandits; the only thing on her mind was Jack and how nice it felt to be beside him. She wanted to have this forever and she hoped he did too.

Somewhere in the darkness, a pair of yellow eyes kept vigil on the young couple. It listened to the music and laughter, feeling a sense of sadness over another life it could never have back.


	12. The Vaquero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Track: The Bullet ~ Devil Makes Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for a while. Busy playing RDR2!

The stars that glittered over New Austin were fading away as dawn approached. An aging Apache woman stood on a cliff facing the east and waiting to greet the sun as she did every morning. It was one of the few comforts she had left in her life, but even now she found herself less enthused over this event. With her husband dead, her children long gone and forgotten of her, and most of her friends from days as an outlaw passed on, there wasn't much to be enthused about.

An icy breeze swept through, tossing up her duster and almost taking her cattleman hat with it. She pressed it firmly down on her head then flicked one of her salt and pepper braids over her shoulder. She gave the view before her another glance before taking her place at the fire. Her eyes narrowed at the flames as her mind drifted back to the previous day.

The lead they had given her was a bust. Well, not completely. She found the cabin in the area that creepy treasure hunter told her it would be in, but the place was in shambles. It was clear the home had been abandoned for over a decade. The windows boarded up and busted out. Peeking through them, she saw the most of the furniture was either broken or rotted and caked in dust. An old rusted out wash tub laid on its side and at the very back was the saddest sight she'd seen in a long time: A small grave with a withered marker. She knelt down and inspected it.

_Nathan Harlow_

_1902_

Heartache pierced her chest reminding her that she wasn't as cold-hearted as she and everyone else believe her to be. After repairing the marker, she climbed onto her sienna pinto and rode for the closest ranch. Being a wanted woman, it wasn't the smartest move, but she was desperate for answers.

The first farm she came across wasn't exactly welcoming. After being struck with a broom, she got the hint and fled. The next stop was the much larger ranch she'd avoided for fear of the law seeing her.

_If I keep my head down, I should be safe._

She rode onto the property, waiting for someone to run her off or shoot her. The moment she saw the sheriff's office across from the house, her heart took off in her chest. She had to force her heart to steady. It wasn't the time to show fear if she wanted answers. She spotted a heavily pregnant blonde woman coming out of a general store with a small child at her heels. The woman gave her a wave and she returned the greeting. Once she dismounted and hitched the horse by the doctor's office, she quickly caught up with the young mother and her child. Tapping the woman on the shoulder startled her, but once she realized she was in the presence of another woman who was older and shorter than she was the blonde relaxed. So far this woman didn't whack her with a broom, so that was a good start.

"Can I help you with something, ma'am?" the blonde asked.

"Ma'am" grated on the Apache's nerves, but she ignored it. Many years ago, she learned the hard way that being aggressive did little good when you needed help.

She forced a smile, the wrinkles on her face deepening and in a fake Mexican accent she asked: "I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but I am hoping that you might know something about that abandoned cabin to the northwest of here." She hoped it was west. Her compass was lost a long time ago.

"The one tucked away in those hills?"

"And there is a path nearby that takes you to Tall Trees."  _This seems promising._  "I'm looking for the family who once lived there."

The blonde adjusted her weight from one foot to the other and said, "I hate to tell you this, ma'am, but the husband moved on after his wife was murdered. He bored that place up and never looked back."

Murdered. The word struck her right in the gut, making it flip and twist into painful knots. It suddenly hurt to breathe as well and her mind struggled to grasp the news. Her chest began to burn with rage, but she had to contain herself, at least for now.

"Murdered… by who and how?" Her accent almost faltered.

The younger woman gave it some thought, then replied, "Well if memory serves me correctly, she was killed by a jealous lover from her past. Could not stand the thought of her married to another man. I don't remember much at the time -I was only a girl when it happened-, but what I do remember were men in New Austin rallying together to catch the man."

Now  _that_  struck her as odd. "White men rallied for an  _Indian_  woman?"

"I know it might seem strange, but it was the way she was killed that angered the community."

"Was he caught?"

"I'm afraid not. By the time they knew who it was the damn coward had crossed the state line. His rich daddy took care of the rest and now he's gone. As I said before, I don't remember much. My daddy might, but he's not well today, I hope you understand."

" _Gracias, senora_ , you have been very helpful."

"You're welcome." She stuck out her hand and added, "I'm Bonnie MacFarlane by the way and you are?"

The Apache shook Bonnie's hand. "Maria. I'm sorry, but I must be going."

Minutes later, she was on her horse again, riding as far and as fast as the pinto mare could go. That afternoon she found herself at Lake Don Julio and it was there she took her anger out everything around her, including a rattlesnake. When the fiery rage within her snuffed out, all was left were her tears. She clung to her horse, buried her face in the mare's neck, and bawled until her throat was sore and her eyes burned.

Now she was camping out at Riley's Charge and waiting to make her next move. Fort Mercer wasn't far from here and she knew damn well there were still outlaws holed up in that place. The West wasn't dead just yet no matter what those white bastards in Blackwater said. Her reputation may be fading, her former allies were certainly dead, but she was still as deadly as those wanted posters said she was.

She snuffed out her campfire, instantly feeling colder than before. Her loyal mount waited patiently as the Apache woman saddled up for their next destination. It probably wasn't going to end well for her, but she had to find someone who could help her.

If not, the Ranger would find her.

* * *

The morning rays peeked through the white curtains in the Rathskeller Fork Inn. The roosters crowed, somewhere by the livery someone pounded on wood with hammer and nail, horses neighed, and working girls were already trying to find their next client. Only two people had yet to stir.

Summer Cloud groaned as light shined on her face. She pulled the sheet over herself and nestled closer to Jack for warmth. Winter in New Austin wasn't as bad as West Elizabeth, but that didn't make the cold more bearable. Jack began to stir and unknowingly wrapped an arm around her. In the middle of the night, she crawled into bed with him after the temperature dropped to freezing levels. He wasn't going like it(or at least pretend he didn't like it), but she didn't care.

Minutes passed before Jack moved again, by then, Summer was trying to drift back into a dream. Realizing Summer was in his bed, Jack gave an irritated groan.

"Hush," she said, peeking at him with her good eye.

"Why are you in my bed?" Jack grumbled.

"Because I'm cold and you're warm. You wouldn't let me freeze to death, would you?"

Jack was silent for a moment, pretending to think it over. "I don't know, things around here would be quieter if you did."

Her elbow rammed hard into the center of his chest. He moved away and pulled the covers off, exposing her to the cold.

"This isn't fair! My shirt is thin!"

Summer rolled out of Jack's bed and grabbed her pants off the railing of her own bed. Her hair was loosely braided back without bothering to comb it. It would become impossible to comb out later but she was too tired and hungry to care.

Jack tossed a flannel shirt in her face. He hadn't meant to but it was still funny seeing the look on her face when she pulled it off.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"You're welcome."

Jack was out the door before she was, getting the horses ready. Summer stayed back to pack away their belongings. Once she finished, she stepped out into the bar area. Not even nine and the bar was filling with patrons and working girls. She glanced at the bartender who gave her a warning look that said: "You aren't welcome to drink here, now begone". It was a look she'd become all too familiar with. Fine by her. He probably diluted his liquor anyway.

The bright sun made her flinch. She had not slept well the previous night. The cold combined with the fact that a strange man dressed in a light gray suit had watched her and Jack during a poker game last night. She wanted to say something to him but Jack told her not to let it get to her, but an uneasiness pricked at her skin the longer he stared. The man, however, seemed to be gone as she didn't see him when she scanned the bar and it didn't look like he was outside either.

Jack was saddling Juniper when she made it to the stables. He looked uneasy and for a moment she thought maybe the grey man had been here.

"You alright, Jack?"

He finished tightening the strap on the saddle and straightened himself.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Just tired of hearing about how beautiful Lucy is."

She cocked her head like a confused dog.

In a low voice, he said, "Don't look but behind me is a man getting a little too friendly with his horse, if you catch my meaning." Summer looked over his shoulder and saw a creepy looking man with an equally creepy grin, rubbing the flank of a chocolate colored horse. "I said don't look!" Jack grumbled.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he's too into his 'girl' to noticed I'm gawking."

"Why would you want to?"

"I'm sickened but curious."

She climbed onto her horse as Jack did the same. With a kick of their horses' sides, they were off, leaving Rathskeller Fork in the dust. They passed Tumbleweed and an eerie feeling washed over her. Combined with being shot and seeing a ghost, she made a vow to never step foot in that place ever again.

"What's on the agenda today, Jack?" Summer asked as they passed the Ridgewood farm.

"Looks like our next stop is south of the border, along the river. I hope you know Spanish, 'cuz I sure don't!"

Summer Cloud tugged nervously at her bandanna. "Yeah, I lived there for a bit, remember?"

In truth, she had trouble latching onto the language, but back then it didn't matter. Red and Summer isolated themselves in Mexico. When they had to go into town, they hardly spoke a word.

"Jack, we need to make a detour into Armadillo. I, uh, forgot something."

Jack pulled the reins to slow his horse. "And you just now remembered?"

She gave a sheepish grin. "Oops?"

They found themselves in town by noon. Jack stayed with the horses while his companion went inside the office to send a telegram to Red. He knew if she didn't the old bounty hunter would come after them. The man was known for shooting first and asking questions later.

He leaned against the barn and fed their horses a few apples. His paint gingerly took it from his hand but the sorrel mare tried taking his fingers along with the fruit. He probably deserved it after calling her a nag.

He spied a sheriff heading towards the train station with a hammer and nail in hand and a poster in the other. Another bounty that needed put down. He wondered if Red was going to show up in a few days and take care of it. Something else Jack thought about was the lack of bounties these days. Weeks could pass without seeing a poster and most of the time the law took care of it. Or at least they claimed they did, but Jack had a feeling it was Red quietly doing their dirty work. Out of curiosity, he checked out the poster.

To his surprise, the bounty was a woman and she had a high price on her head. Unnamed Indian Woman, One-thousand alive, five-hundred dead. Wanted for assaulting a policeman, robbery, and killing a former Arizona ranger. Last known location was Riley's Charge.

The thought of this dangerous woman being so close to town was unsettling. For a moment, the idea to go after her crossed his mind but he had a feeling Summer wouldn't allow it. But her location wasn't the only thing that was unsettling. The longer he studied the poster, he could feel something, a memory perhaps, gnawing at his mind.

"Thought you were with the horses."

Summer's voice caused him to flinch. He turned to her, standing directly in front of the poster.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he scolded.

She gave him a light punch to the chest and walked passed him.

"Quit being a baby and come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Once she was at a distance, he ripped down the poster before following after her.

They were on the road again with Summer Cloud leading the way. Jack took the poster from his breast pocket and looked it over again. The woman was old, he'd guess late fifties, early sixties, her hair was parted into two braids, and the hat she wore was too big for her or maybe that was the sketch artist's mistake.

A faint memory was resurfacing again. This time Jack could vaguely recall a campfire, his little sister sitting next to him, and a strange Indian woman not far from him. Half of her face is hidden behind the flames. Her piercing brown eyes watching him. He's scared of her at first, but then she smiles at him, holds out a bottle of whiskey, and asks him if he wants a sip. It's cold and Jack once remembered someone telling him liquor warms the body. He wants to know what it tastes like, as well, so he reaches for it only to hear his mother scold him and the Indian woman. The woman with the whiskey just laughs at Abigail and goes back to drinking alone.

The memory was gone as quickly as it came. Surely it wasn't the same woman. No one could survive that long with the hardships the outlaw life brought. If it was the same woman, she was one hell of a survivor. Either that or just lucky.

"Watch the road, Jack!" Summer called. "It's my job to daydream, not you."

He stuffed the poster into his satchel. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Yeah, about what?"

"The past."

She slowed her horse enough for Jack to catch up beside her. "You wanna talk about it?"

They were steadily approaching Mercer's Station when Jack answered: "Maybe another time. Right now, let's concentrate on the road."

"Tell that to yourself!" Summer replied.

They slowed their mares to a walk once they made it up the hill. The pair grew nervous, knowing that Fort Mercer wasn't far off. As far as Jack knew, the law didn't venture around this area unless they really had to, making it the perfect hideout for any lawbreaker.

The papers all said the West was fading away, slowing having the life choked out of it. Jack was beginning to notice now more than ever. All the farmer boys who were shipped off to France and other parts of Europe came home and realized farming wasn't for them anymore, knowing there was a world beyond cows and chickens. Without those extra pairs of hands around, some folks talked of selling off their farms. To Jack, it seemed the war to end all wars was ending an old way of life as well.

Beside him, Summer yawned and complained that she was bored. Jack told her to play the quiet game and she threatened to hogtie him.

"What do you think about change?" Jack decided to ask her.

She adjusted her position in the saddle and answered, "I'm not sure. They're talking of all sorts of changes, but they won't say what that is. It makes me leery and sometimes… sometimes that scares me."

"You think the war had any effect on that?"

In the distance, a horse and rider stood atop a hill, but the pair paid them little mind.

"Probably. I dunno. I don't normally think about these kinds of things. I like to let whatever happen in life, happen."

"So, you don't have a plan? What exactly were you doing before you came to Blackwater?"

Juniper and the unnamed paint pinned back their ears. Again, they paid their horses little attention.

"You knew what I was doing, Jack. I was chasing crooks and breaking horses in Brimstone. Well, one horse and then Miss Annie hired some buffoons to spy on me so I wouldn't go running off after bounties. Didn't stop me… most of the time. Can you believe she wanted the sheriff to arrest me for it?"

"I can believe it," Jack said.

"Well, it pissed me off!" Then the Apache woman smirked and added, "Good thing the sheriff was on my side. The sheriff once told me she saw a lot of herself in me."

Jack raised a brow. "Your sheriff was a girl?"

"Woman," she corrected. "And yes, Sheriff Natalie Kelley. She loved me but hated my father."

"Why's that?"

Before she could answer, two men dressing in dark clothing rode came galloping toward them and blocked the road. Jack and Summer Cloud stopped their horses, caught off guard by the men.

"What's the deal here?" Summer asked. Although, she had a bad feeling as to what that was.

The man in front of Jack said, "Come with us back to Fort Mercer and no one has to die." The rifle he held was aimed at Jack. He assumed this one was the leader.

"We don't have time for this," she said. "Just let us pass and it won't be  _you_  getting hurt."

Their hands drifted towards their revolvers, but the man in front of her stopped them.

"You kids don't want to do that," the bandit growled.

Six more men stepped out of the bushes, all of them with their weapons drawn. Jack noted three guns aimed at him and the rest at Summer. For whatever strange reason, they wanted her but Jack didn't care. His focus was on getting out of this.

"We already took out one squaw bitch and she was tougher than the both of you combined so don't try anything funny," the bandit leader warned.

Jack suspected it was the woman on the poster.

"Look, mister," Jack began. "We ain't lookin' for trouble. Let us go and we won't have to kill you. Eight is nothin' to us."

The bandit leader snickered. "Kid, you're in way over your head here. There's way more than eight men here. You can't see 'em but I got five more hidden. Now let us have the squaw and we'll be on our way."

"I won't go anywhere with you!" Summer snarled.

 _I should have paid attention._  Jack thought.  _Maybe if my head wasn't in the clouds we wouldn't be in this situation._

"We're wasting time here! Boys, rope 'em!"

She knew what she was about to do was a bad idea, but whatever they were planning, involved killing them both. Maybe they wouldn't kill her now, but they would certainly harm Jack and eventually kill her when they were done with her. If she was going to die, she figured she'd take as many as she could with her. With speed that matched her father's she drew her Scorpion and twisted her body to the right, killing a bandit beside Juniper. The man in front of her was frozen for a brief moment, but that moment was enough time for her to gun him down. He slid off his horse and crumbled to the ground. His horse reared up before running passed Summer with only its rider hanging on by an ankle in the stirrup.

Bullets flew by heads and horses whinnied in fear. Jack felt his skin tear as a bullet grazed his left arm. Juniper cried out when she was struck in the flank and bucked Summer off, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the ground hard. Summer coughed and struggled to bring air into her lungs while at the same time trying to prevent her horse from trampling her to death. Jack yelled something at her, but she couldn't hear him over the gunfire. She felt his rough hands grab her by the shirt and drag her off the road and behind a rock.

Once she finally felt as if she could breathe and Juniper was out of the line of fire, Summer rejoined the fight. She hit two bandits, killing one instantly while the other writhed in pain. She scanned the area for any exposed body parts and spotted a hat peeking over a rock. As she tilted her head to the right for a better shot, she spotted him barreling down the hill on a horse as black as night.

The man was dressed in a vaquero outfit, something she hadn't seen in years. She worried he was with the men shooting at them, but her fears eased when the vaquero began to gun down the bandits. Glancing at Jack, she saw that he was stunned as well. The vaquero killed three more men as he raced around them on his black steed.

"Who is this guy?" Summer asked. She returned fire at a man leaving cover, shooting the gun from his hand.

"The hell if I know! I've never seen a vaquero this side of the border… or ever!" Jack replied.

Gunfire became less frequent and some of the remaining men fled the fight. The Vaquero, however, would not allow them to leave and he gunned them down. Jack and Summer didn't move when their mysterious savior looped around the dead men and galloped towards them.

At a closer look, Summer noted the man was somewhat young, in his mid-thirties with a faint moon-shaped scar under his left cheekbone, his black hair was shaggy, some of it falling into his eyes, his mustache was short and thin and didn't go well with the rest of his face, at least to her.

"You kids alright?" the vaquero asked in a rough voice that didn't match his age or appearance.

"We're fine," Jack replied, rising to his feet. "Thanks for the help," he added.

"You're welcome and next time pay attention to your surroundings."

The vaquero removed his hat revealing burn scars on his neck to Summer. He quickly noticed her staring at them and adjusted his bandanna, concealing them again.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that next time," Jack deadpanned.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just being honest."

"Were you watching us the entire time?" she asked.

"Actually, I was. I saw you from Mercer Station through my binoculars. You both seemed trustworthy and I wanted your help. Then I saw the  _Bandidos_  arriving and hid on top of that hill." He looked behind him and to his hiding place. He faced Jack and Summer again. "I wanted to see how it would play out and hoped you both had the skills to handle yourselves with a gun."

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"There are some outlaws holed up in Fort Mercer, well what's left of them at least." He looked around the bodies littering the ground. "Looks like we thinned out the herd. There shouldn't be many waiting at the Fort."

"Why should we help you?" Jack questioned. "How do I know you ain't gonna cross us?"

"First of all, I'm not doing this for a cheap thrill, unlike you. I'm doing this because those bastards have been kidnapping women and hauling them off to the Fort for God knows what. An Apache woman was stupid enough to go riding up to the front gate early this morning. She didn't look like a damsel in distress, but she was still overpowered just the same. Second, I have no reason to cross you. I did save your lives after all."

Jack was unmoved by this. "We didn't ask to be saved. We can handle ourselves just fine."

Summer grabbed his wrist and quietly warned him to be quiet.

"We truly are grateful," Summer said. "And we'll help in any way we can. I'm Summer Cloud and this grump beside me is Jack Marston."

"Good, so then you'll come with me? I can't do it on my own."

Summer agreed, but Jack was not as inclined to help despite the man saving his life. Still, he decided to come along and help. It was something his father would do.

"Hey, mister, we didn't catch your name," Jack said as he climbed onto his paint.

"My name is Raul Alfonso Tejada. Can we go now or did you want to ask me again in five minutes?" The Vaquero replied.

Jack rolled his eyes.  _Oh great, he's sarcastic._

"Be nice, Jack," Summer warned again. "Or else I'll hogtie and throw you over the rump of my horse."

"I'd like to see you try," he grumbled.

Jack's left arm began to throb and sting as his adrenaline was wearing off. Curse words filled his mind as the pain increased. If it got worse, he wouldn't be able to hold a rifle as steady. His double action revolver had a decent range so maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Seeing that Summer and Raul were already a good distance from him, he spurred the paint to catch up with them, staying silent while they quietly discussed a plan.

* * *

This was a bad idea. A really,  _really_  bad idea. The moment the Vaquero suggested using Summer Cloud as bait, Jack wanted to throw the man off a cliff. Summer, however, was perfectly fine with this idea and happily agreed.

Both men were on top a hill with their binoculars out. Raul scanned the fort for any snipers but didn't see any. There were two men watching over the gate and one was fast asleep. Jack watched Summer as she and Juniper trotted up to the fence. She slid off her horse and went strolling up to the gate and began waving and calling out to the men. He didn't want her out of his sight, but now that she was distracting the two guards, it was time for Jack and Raul to move.

They moved towards the side of the Fort, doing their best to not be seen. Jack and Raul hugged the walls as they crept over to a stack of crates. It was like deja vu for Jack. Years earlier when he first killed Edgar Ross and couldn't go home just yet, he came across a gunslinger standing in the very spot he was in. The gunslinger asked for Jack's help and he obliged with a promise of sharing the loot.

Jack placed a boot into Raul's hands and the vaquero gave him a boost onto the top crate. Carefully, he crawled to the top and then snaked over to a wooden box. The deep groan of the large gates opening was the signal that Raul needed to move into action. Jack unholstered his revolver and waited.

As Summer was held at gunpoint by three outlaws, Raul moved closer to the entrance.

"The fuck are ya doin' here?" a large pot-bellied bandit questioned her.

With a cocky grin, she said, "I heard you fellas were looking for recruits, so I thought I'd join up."

Potbelly scratched his stomach. "You Indian bitches sure is stupid. The last squaw to show up here wanted to join, too. We made her regret it." He snatched Summer by the arm and yanked her closer. "Get in here," he growled. "We'll show you what happens to girls who stray from home."

He shoved her into the Fort, causing her to stumble forward. As the gates were shutting Raul rushed forward and began shooting at the men. He was careful not to hit Summer, targeting the two men standing on each side of her and the chubby bandit. The force of the bullets sent the men backward.

Summer stomped on the pot-bellied man's foot and rammed her elbow into his chest. He let out a grunt and doubled over. She quickly drew her Scorpion and shot him in the back of the head, the blast taking half his skull with it. She forced down the bile rising in her throat and took a long stride over his bloated body. Men were coming out of the buildings like roaches, shouting in a mix of English and Spanish. She dove behind a stack of crates and returned fire at a man with a Henry repeater. He cried out when one of the Scorpion's bullets pierced his chest.

On the upper level, Jack took out three bandits and two more were hiding inside the rooms. He kicked open the door, one man stood beside a table and another by a pile of chopping wood. They fired and miraculously missed their target. Jack returned fire, leaving holes in their stomach and chests. One died instantly, while the other curled up in a fetal position, trembling, moaning, and waiting for death to swiftly end it all. He moved to the next room where he heard the cries of a woman. As he threw open the door, she shrieked in terror but didn't move. Jack told her to be quiet and stay down. Too afraid to speak, she merely nodded a reply and curled up in the corner.

Outside he took cover as men from the building across began shooting. Ignoring the pain in his arm, Jack switched from a revolver to his bolt action rifle. He spotted Raul and Summer taking out the last of the men in the yard and moving for the kitchen area.

* * *

The Apache woman paced the cell they held her in along with four other women. Two white, one black, and the other Mexican. They hardly spoke a word to each other as the fight outside raged on. The man guarding them had left the holding cell, to join in on the action outside, leaving the women alone. Feeling helpless for the first time in decades, she gave the cell door a hard kick. It didn't budge which angered her even more. Behind her, the Mexican woman muttered a prayer in Spanish. She wasn't fluent in it, but she could make out some of what the woman was saying. As if a god could save them now.

Her guns and other supplied were across the room in a chest. It almost felt as if it mocked her. Teasing her, telling her "they're mine now and there isn't anything you can do about it".

"Goddamnit!" she snarled.

While she was far from a heroine, she couldn't sit by and let brutal men like those outside hurt women or any other innocent person they way they did. She'd forgotten that not all outlaws shared the same code that she and her former friends once had. A code that she would continue to take to her grave. Yes, she'd lie, cheat, and steal but only if they deserved it. Took from those who had too much and gave to the ones with too little.

She felt a hard jab in her side and one in the shoulder. She was too pissed and frightened to worry too much about it though. Right now, all she wanted was her guns to join the fight, as long as it wasn't the law of course.

One of the white women began to sob. She spun around to tell her to shut up, but then changed her mind. Yelling at them while they were at their worst wouldn't help the situation. Besides, that poor woman was most likely a girl, just barely sixteen it looked.

Her mouth suddenly tasted of copper and her legs felt weak. Energy had been drained from her body and yet, she hadn't done much to make her feel this tired.

The black woman's eyes widened in horror and she pointed to the Apache's torso. "Ma'am, you-your bleedin'! I think you been shot!"

She touched her side and her shoulder, feeling the sticky wetness soaking her shirt. The iron bars provided her with support as she slowly slid down onto the hard, dusty floor. She blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the blurriness in her vision. She needed to focus, she needed her weapons… she needed to rest… just a little while…

* * *

The last man standing aimed a high powered pistol at a girl no older than seventeen. She was on her knees, her face in her hands, sobbing and begging to be let go.

"Take one more step, and I'll kill this little bitch," he warned.

Jack kept his revolver aimed at the outlaw, waiting for the right moment to take the shot. Raul and Summer stood behind him, their own weapons drawn.

"I think you're outnumbered, friend," Jack said. "Why don't you lower the gun and let the girl go. You can walk out of here and you won't share the same fate as your buddies."

The outlaw glowered at the trio. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Summer said.

Jack almost laughed at her simple-minded reply.

"What are you using these women for?" Summer asked. "I mean, I have an idea, but I want to hear it from you. I want you to admit what you're doing."

He gave a sinister, snaggle-toothed grin, looked down at the girl he held at gunpoint and said, "Let's just say some people like buying women and girls for their own personal use and I ain't talkin' 'bout brothels neither."

"You're sick," she replied.

"We all gotta make a livin' somehow."

Jack attempted to move closer to the girl. The bandit pointed his pistol at Jack and stopped in his tracks.

"Back off, kid, I won't tell you again!"

With his gaze and weapon focused on Jack, the girl leaped to her feet and grabbed the outlaw by the arm before biting down. He cried out, mostly in surprise and tried shaking her loose. Raul aimed carefully and fired. The bullet entered the outlaw's left eye and blew out the back of his skull, splattering his brains on the wall. Both the girl and her captor fell over. Summer rushed forward to help the girl to her feet.

"You're not gonna scalp me are you?" the girl asked.

Summer wished she could be shocked by the woman's question, but she'd heard worse.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to help you."

The girl pushed herself off of Summer and ran to Jack. "What do I do now?"

"There are horses down the road with saddles. Take one and get to Armadillo!" Raul said.

The girl agreed and ran out of the room. After checking to make sure they killed all of the men, the trio holstered their weapons and quickly made their way to the cells. There they found a group of women huddled in cages, looking frightened and disheveled. Jack spotted one of the women sitting on the ground, against the bars, and leaning over. Her hat had fallen off her head and laid in her lap and one leg stuck straight out and the other tucked under. Her braids were long, going past her breast and even from where he was standing he could see she was the woman on the poster.

Raul took the keys from the table and began unlocking the cages. Once set free, the women thanked all three of them profusely and some were bold enough to hug them. The only one who lingered was a black woman, tending to the Apache's wounds.

"She's still alive," she said looking up at them. "I stopped the bleeding, but I cain't take out the bullets. She… told us she'd find a way to get us out of here and she took the bullets for us."

"We'll handle it from here," Raul said. "Go on now. There should be horses left outside."

The woman hesitated for a moment, then stood up and quickly left the jail. Raul went to the Apache's side and looked her over. Her skin was pale and cold. Summer fetched a wool blanket off one of the chairs and draped it over her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Raul admitted. "This looks bad."

He gently took her into his arms and carefully lifted her. The Apache woman gave a whimper and Raul told her everything would be alright.

"Let's get her bed and see what I can do. Summer Cloud, I might need your help, you know… undressing her." He looked uncomfortable at the thought of seeing more than what he needed.

The Apache began to squirm on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and they darted around the room. Raul backed away, giving her space in case she lashed out. Before Jack could move, the Apache reached out, weakly grabbing him by the sleeve. He was caught off guard by this and froze. Her brown eyes looked into his as he remembered the woman by the campfire.

"J-John… I thought you were… dead," she rasped.

Her body relaxed, letting go of his shirt, and her eyes slid closed. Jack backed away, stunned by her words.

"Enough of this," Raul said. "Let's get her patched up."

Evening set over New Austin by the time they were done cleaning up Fort Mercer and tending to their horses. Jack's arm burned as he and Summer drug away bodies from the fort. He felt one of his stitches come loose, but he would deal with it later. Food and bed were all that was on his mind at that moment.

He found Summer and Raul in what was once a kitchen.

"Wasn't much to work with," Raul admitted. "Potato soup is on the menu tonight. Hope you guys are hungry enough for it."

"I don't mind," Jack said taking his place beside Summer Cloud.

"The Apache is still alive, but my skills as a medical professional are limited. I can fix machines, but people are a bit more complicated."

Relief came over Jack at the news. Despite the strange woman being on a wanted poster, he had a feeling that she wasn't all that bad. After all, one of the hostages claimed the Apache promised to save them all somehow. She was an outlaw with a strange sense of integrity.  _Just like Pa…_

The Mexican man took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. The glow of the fire revealed more burn scars on his arms and hands. Curiosity got to Jack. He wanted to know what happened to the man but knew better than to ask.

"So, what are you kids doing this close to the border?" Raul asked as he rummaged around for something to drink.

Before Jack could give a vague answer, Summer replied with: "Following our treasure map for gold."

It took everything for Jack not to facepalm. Raul gave a laugh.

"Don't you think, you both are too old to play pirates?"

Summer dug through her bag and took out a bar of gold. "Does it look like we're playing pirates?"

His eyes widened at the bar gleaming in the firelight. "Incredible! It's surprising no one has found it until now."

"The gold isn't always easy to find. If it wasn't for Jack, it would remain hidden forever."

"Morgan," Jack hissed, knowing she wasn't fond of her legal name. "Quit tellin' this guy our plans. We barely know him."

"He's fine," she whispered back. "He saved us if you haven't forgotten."

"I can still hear you," Raul interjected.

"Sorry," they muttered.

He placed three glasses on the table and poured scotch into each of them. An awkward silence passed for several long moments until Raul spoke again. He admitted he didn't like scotch but he also didn't trust the water in the barrels. Ten minutes passed before the soup or something like soup was finished. To their surprise, it wasn't that bad even if it was more water than potato. Jack, however, didn't seem too interested in his meal. He ate slowly, often stirring the chunks of potato around in the wooden bowl.

While Summer and Raul chatted away, he stayed silent and only spoke when he wanted to excuse himself. Stepping outside, he was greeted by the chilly air and crickets chirping. Holding his jacket together, he quickly made his way up the stairs and to the barracks where the woman was resting. It wasn't his brightest idea, but he needed a better look at her. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. Her breathing was slow and steady, her salt and pepper braids remained unraveled, and her arms were at her side. The warmth of the fire hit his face and he stepped inside.

Careful to not let his spurs jingle, he tiptoed to her bedside and took the wanted poster from his pocket. It was certainly her on the poster, except in reality she had a faint scar on the right side of her face. Judging by her features, he could tell she must have been beautiful in her youth.

Her head rolled to the side and she let out a groan as she shifted in the bed. Jack wanted to run out of the room, but he found himself paralyzed. Her eyes fluttered open and her glossed over gaze, rested on him.

"John, is it you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied before he could stop himself. He internally cringed at the sound of his own voice, knowing he'd never have that whiskey burned voice his father had.

"They said you died. Lawmen finally got you." She took in a sharp breath as pain rippled down her side. "You… you never were very bright. That's what… what Arthur used to say. You were… dumb as a rock and… d-dull as a rusty iron." She gave a weak laugh that only brought her more pain. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "But I never thought so. Now go away… let me rest a bit and we'll head back out."

Jack leaned closer and asked, "What is your name. It's been a while, friend."

Her lips formed a faint smile. "It's Mai, you fool," she said, her voice fading. "Mai Runningwind."

The rush of nicotine and the silence in the air brought Jack comfort after the chaotic day he had. Along the dusty road, a coyote chased a rabbit into the bushes. A short squeak told him the predator was successful in his hunt. A pack of wolves feasted on the carcass of a deer on a distant hill. He searched for one with a black pelt and was relieved when he didn't spot one. Near the wall, an armadillo grunted and scurried behind a rock.

He blew smoke into the chilly air and looked up at the glittering stars above him. Not only did the cigarette ease his nerves, but it helped him take his mind off the pain in his arm. The bullet took more flesh than he thought which forced Summer cut away some of his skin before she could sew it. He checked his sleeves and noticed the crimson spots of dried blood.

After checking on Mai again, he finished off his cigarette and rejoin Summer and Raul. Seeing them getting along so well and sitting close together made Jack's insides burn and for a moment he wanted to tell Raul to stay away from her. The feeling quickly passed, however. It surprised him and he reminded himself that Raul was possibly too old for Summer anyway.

"Look who decided to stop brooding," Summer said. She giggled and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Brooding? Careful there, that's an awfully big word for you," Jack shot back.

"Shut up and join us before I decided to put fire ants in your bed."

He grinned at her and did as he was told. After all, he didn't want fire ants in his bed.

* * *

Mai was awakened by the sunlight on her face. As she slowly left the dream world, she carefully sat up in a bed that wasn't her own. It took several moments before she realized she was still in the land of the living.

_I guess that Strange Man isn't ready for me just yet._

Pain flared in her shoulder and side, making black spots form in her vision. Her head was swimming as if she'd drank too much the night before, leaving her feeling light headed and sick to her stomach. Even with the queasy feeling in her gut, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. On her first try, she got woozy and plopped back down onto the bed. After taking a few even breaths, she attempted again and this time was able to stay on her feet. Judging by the position of the sun, she guessed it was noon or close to it.

She found her hat sitting on her shirt and boots, along with the rest of her belongings neatly set aside on a chair. After dressing and grabbing her satchel, she stepped outside and flinched at the bright sun. She tugged on her hat to shade her face and decided to search the jail first for her guns and ammo.

Luck was on her side. Her twin black revolvers and Winchester rifle were exactly where those assholes had left them the day before. Holstering her weapons, she walked back outside into the courtyard. It was eerily quiet, but for her, that wasn't a good sign. After years of fighting for her life, she learned silence was the calm before a storm.

Laughter drifted from one of the rooms, making her stop in her tracks. It didn't sound like it was coming from one of the bandits who took her captive. Still, her hand rested on the handle of her gun, just in case.

Mai crept toward the room she was certain was the source of the laughter and voices. One of them, seemingly a young woman, addressed someone as Raul. The moment she heard this woman's voice, Mai relaxed, then quickly remembered women could be as dangerous as men. Peeking into the window, she saw three people, one woman and two men sitting at a table eating lunch. The smell of food made her stomach ache with hunger. She tried to remember the last time she ate, but couldn't.

She threw open the door, startling them from their conversation. None of them moved nor spoke as she strolled over to their table.

The moment the white man locked eyes with her, she froze. Memories of her days riding in a gang came flooding back and she found herself speechless. It amazed her how much he looked like his father.

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it you know me," he said.

"Jack Marston," she said, touching his arm. "After all these years, is it really you?"

Jack's two companions exchanged confused and concerned glances at each other.

"It is," Jack replied. "I'm sorry, but I barely remember you."

She walked around the table, before settling next to the young woman. Without asking, she took the small bottle of whiskey in the center of the table and downed a large portion in two swallows. She slammed the bottle back down hard enough, that the others were expecting it to break. The liquor burned her throat but her side hurt less and she felt more relaxed around them.

"That's because I got out before the ship sank. I knew things that most refused to see for themselves."

Jack raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Mai took another drink then said, "Nonsense I guess. Probably doesn't matter anymore, but I guess you have the right to know. It is, in some way, your family history. So get comfortable, grab another bottle, and listen good. I'm gonna tell you what I remember…"


	13. Reflection's of the Past

Staring down at his empty shot glass, Jack said: "I remember some of that, but I had no idea about Uncle Arthur. Pa told me he wasn't well, but TB? He passed the same way Ma did. And this Micah guy, I only heard his name but I can't remember him."

He leaned back in his chair, still trying to wrap his mind around everything that Mai told him. Hearing about everyone who died, Arthur giving Jack's family a chance so they could have a normal life, and Dutch's mental decline. It was overwhelming, and he barely remembered it. Maybe that was a good thing.

"I would feel insulted if you remembered Micah but not me," Mai said.

"I have a few memories of you. Only they're fuzzy."

Summer Cloud, who was cleaning her nails with her knife, glanced at the older woman. For a moment Jack thought she would ask Mai something, but she quickly directed her attention back to her nails. She was listening though, even if she pretended not to.

"How did you join Dutch's gang?" Jack asked.

Her tired, brown eyes looked down at her hands on the table and she suddenly looked much older than he thought. Every hardship she'd gone through in her life was etched on her face and he felt guilty for asking. Before he could stop her from answering, she poured another shot and began her tale.

"I was born on the Great Plains of West Elizabeth in 1857. One year later, my people were forced to move south. We set up a new home in what is now Hennigan's Stead. It was there my youngest sister was born. Our leaders signed treaties with the US Government in hopes of things improving for us. By then sickness had spread into the camp and we were too weak to fight back. My brother died from the illness when he was only sixteen. I was thirteen and couldn't cope well with it so I became angry. Years went by and the whites continued to break our treaties. When I was twenty, the tales of Geronimo and his men inspired me. So I left in the night with a few friends to follow in his footsteps."

Summer Cloud looked up from her knife and asked, "Did you ever meet him?"

Mai shook her head. "I never got that chance; we had many miles between us. Some people I regret killing, but most I do not. I did this for five years until one day my luck ran out and they ambushed my band in the night. I helped many of my people flee, running behind them to hold off the army. The last thing I remember was my horse falling out from under me and my body crumbling with it. I tried to stand, but they shot me down. I guess they assumed I was dead because they never came back."

"And that's when you met Dutch?" Jack questioned.

"That is when I met my husband, a Navajo man, who found me and nursed me back to health. Two years later, I had my twins, a boy, and girl. Sialea-lea and Nastas became my priority after that. I always planned on going back to hunt down those who killed my band but my husband wouldn't allow it. He told me that our children were the future and not violence. If it was something we couldn't agree on, it was his passive nature. It was only after… after he passed did I see what he meant." She paused and pour herself another shot. Once she downed it, she continued. "In 1891, men arrived looking for me. I assumed they were bounty hunters because they were dressed informally. I refused to go with them and lied, telling them I wasn't the woman they were after. After an argument broke out my mother-in-law rushed my children inside and they… they killed my husband. He never hurt anyone, and they shot him like he was nothing. Everything became a blur after that. I fought and killed as many as I could, but I wasn't enough to save my in-laws or stop one of them from running off with my children. The ones who remained, beat me unconscious while my home burned to the ground. I don't know when it happened but Dutch, Arthur, and Hosea came upon the scene and killed the rest of the bounty hunters. They took me in and I stayed with them until the gang fell apart. Dutch once promised he'd find my children for me, but that never happened. As the years passed, Dutch seemed to forget his promise to me and by then I'd become bitter, believing there was no hope in finding my twins. It was Arthur in the end who found my son living in West Elizabeth."

"So where did you go after the gang split up?" Summer asked this time.

"I left after that botched bank robbery in Saint Denis and fled to the Wapiti reservation. Arthur and Charles were the only ones who knew where I was. Anyway, after it all came crashing down, I found Arthur on the mountain and stayed with him until Charles found me. Together, we buried Arthur and Miss Grimshaw. After we parted ways, I went to Blackwater to see Nastas who informed me his sister was in Oklahoma. I went there to find her and it's where I've stayed ever since. I live in Sandtown, raising goats of all things. It's a Choctaw trading hub but whites are taking it over, it seems. I found Sialea-lea within months of arriving in Oklahoma, but the reunion was lukewarm. She's a Christian now with a Christian name and Christian husband who controls her every waking moment. I'm nothing but a ruthless savage in their eyes, but at least she lets me see my grandson."

An uneasy silence hung in the air after Mai finished her tale. She looked tired and her voice was strained from talking all morning. Reaching into her satchel, she took out two photographs and gave them to Jack. The first picture was a group photo of Dutch's gang. All but Charles and Sadie had a single white scratch across them. Seeing the scratch across his father, he quickly moved on to the next one. The second was of the women who rode with them. He recognized a few of them, like Miss Grimshaw and his own mother. Three women had scratches across them and a question mark above a very curvy woman with short curly hair.

"That's Karen Jones," Mai said. "Don't know what happened to her, but I bet she drank herself to death."

Jack gave her photos back. "Pa kept Uncle Arthur's journal, but I don't know where he placed it. Never really looked."

"Arthur loved scribbling in that thing. He had a talent that went to waste."

Another brief moment of silence filled the room before Raul finally spoke.

"I am sorry for your loss. I can empathize with your pain."

She gave a nod in his direction. "Thank you."

Mai talked for another hour, answering questions and asking a few of her own. When Jack showed her the wanted poster, she was genuinely shocked that a price was still on her head after all these years. Then after some thinking, she said it was most likely because of a former Arizona ranger causing trouble on her property. She ended up killing him for it. Because he trespassed, his death was viewed as justified in the eyes of the law.

"I thought that was the end of it," she said. "But a week later another ranger arrived and harassed me. They both claimed I killed a man in Dallas but I've never been there. Sure I killed a man in El Paso but that's a story for another day. When I left, I thought that was the end of it but when I came down here to visit a relative, I found out he was following me."

A sharp pain struck her wounds. It happened throughout her story, but she ignored it. However, it was getting worse to the point it became blinding and making her stomach turn. Maybe the whiskey on an empty stomach was a bad idea. Jack insisted that she lie down again and after some prodding, the elder Apache finally agreed.

He helped her up the stairs and carefully laid her down on the cot. She pressed a warm rag to her forehead and drifted off to sleep. Jack stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. He still couldn't believe that someone tied to Dutch was still alive after all this time. He assumed that the government would have rounded them all up by now and picked them off, but here was this woman who somehow survived it all. He wondered if Sadie and Charles were still out there somewhere and what of the women? Curiosity got the better of him, giving him the sudden urge to go looking for them. The feeling, though, was quickly dismissed as it came. The past was behind all of them and it was best to leave it at that.

For now.

He retreated to the stables, seeking isolation from the others, at least for the time being. After watering and feeding their horses, Jack brushed away the trail dust. A meaningless task that helped his thoughts drift away. Soon he found himself outlining his next story. He put faces to the characters but came up short on names. He could see the scenery, but the location was difficult to come up with. He supposed Big Valley would make a decent setting but bad memories ran across his mind when he thought of that area. He pushed away thoughts and retreated back to his ideas. Sometimes he thought of trying his hand at a full-fledged romance but writing the lovey-dovey scenes for his last book made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the adolescent boy in him, but he still thought kissing scenes in books were gross.

After the paint was brushed down, he moved to the sorrel who was recovering from her own injuries. Since his uncle was a veterinarian in Mexico City, Raul had the skills to patch up the horse and to an extent, people. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Jack couldn't understand where his hostility had come from yesterday and felt ashamed of himself.

From the courtyard, Summer's laughter drifted into the stables. Hearing her and just knowing she was near eased him. He still played with the idea that he loved her, but every time he was certain, he became frightened. This stupid fear that he was destined to lose everyone he loved plagued him even after all this time but Summer Cloud was different it seemed. She could handle herself.

_But so could my folks and look what happened to them._

"You okay, kid?"

Jack stopped brushing down the pinto as Raul stepped inside the stables and approached his own horse.

"Are you always this withdrawn?" Raul continued as he gave his stallion a pat.

Finally, Jack said, "When I was younger, I could be. I try not to be inhibited around certain people but… I don't know, Raul, I have a lot on my mind."

"It's that woman upstairs, isn't it? The one from your past."

Jack nodded.

"I can understand how that could be a shock. I will say, that was one hell of a story and here I thought mine was depressing."

"It's just that… here I thought everything was behind me. That outlaw life my parents fled, all their friends were dead, and then here comes this woman who was connected to my father and she's alive and tells me all this shit my four-year-old self was supposed to forget. I remember Arthur better now and how kind he was to me and that I wished he was my pa at one point. I can remember my parents fighting and my pa telling my ma I wasn't his. I remember going fishing and meeting two men by the water and one of those men sticks out more than the other and I can't figure out why. Now I'm suddenly missin' folk that I shouldn't remember anymore."

Jack sighed and set the brush aside. He fed the three mares in the stable an apple, then passed a wild carrot to Raul for his own steed.

"Sometimes the past has a funny way of sneaking up on us. It might not happen often but when it does, it can cause a lot of pain that doesn't go away for a while. You might spend days reflecting on it and wishing for the good times to come back. It'll fade away eventually and you'll forget, but then something will remind you and it starts all over again. This Mai woman is your reminder."

"What's yours, Raul?"

The Mexican man rolled up his sleeve revealing his burns. "Every time I see my own flesh, I am reminded."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't you who burned my ranch to the ground."

They cleaned the stalls in silence while Jack continued to reflect on his childhood and what he was going to do with Mai. She woke up as the day was coming to an end. After she ate some fruit and had a drink, she joined the others outside.

"Come with us," Jack said. "If you like."

She agreed but only if they shared the gold.

* * *

"Found it!" Summer Cloud yelled as she held up a gold bar. "There's another map here, too. Guess we still ain't done."

Standing along the banks of the river near Rio Del Toro, Jack was both excited and disappointed that the hunt was far from over. The thought of more gold was welcomed, but he was also tired and ready to go home.

"Where's the next location?" he asked.

"Crooked Toes." She folded the paper neatly and placed it in her satchel. "Okay, let's get going. We should make it before sundown."

Raul leaned into Mai and said, "This isn't as exciting as I thought it would be."

"What were you expecting? Pirates?" Mai replied.

"Kind of," he said with a shrug.

"Pirates are just sea cowboys," Summer added. The others looked at her, confused. "What? They are."

 _What a very strange girl._ Thought Mai.

They mounted up and rode along the river until Crooked Toes came into sight. Jack let Mai unearth the gold bar and promised the next one to Raul. Escalera was the closest town, so they rode there for food and drink. After eating nothing but jerky and game, food from a cantina was welcoming.

Mai slowed her pinto to match the speed of Juniper. The sorrel mare was mostly healed, but her gait was not as fast as the others. Mai studied the younger Indian woman, noticing for the first time that the girl had a familiarity about her that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Summer Cloud is it?" Mai asked.

"Last time I checked."

Mai chuckled. "You're Apache, aren't you?"

"Mostly. I'm also mixed with Red Wolf, but only a fourth."

"You ever spent time with either tribe?"

"Only the Red Wolves. My father's mother was Red Wolf and we visit her family often. I can speak the language too, but I'm not as fluent as I like."

"Red Wolf, eh?" Mai replied. In the Algonquian language, she added, " _They speak a similar tongue as the Cheyenne, but I believe the dialect is different."_

Summer Cloud was amazed. "You can speak the language? But… how? I thought you were Apache?"

Mai laughed. "I can speak more than Apache. I also know Cherokee, Choctaw, Mvskoke, Comanche, and Chickasaw. When you had to do what I did, knowing different languages was necessary. It comes in handy when living on the border of Muscogee and Choctaw territory."

"I thought they were forbidden to speak their native tongues in Oklahoma?"

"They are, but it doesn't stop a lot of us. It's not as if the white man is sitting in our homes listening in, though, I wouldn't put it past them."

"I'm amazed you can speak that many!" Summer was grinning ear to ear. "I wish I knew more Apache than what was taught to me."

"Who taught you?"

"My Grandma Onawa. She passed away before she could teach me anymore."

The name sent a jolt through Mai. "Onawa, eh?" She tried to hide the tremble in her voice. "What about your mother? She must have taught you something."

Summer Cloud had a sadness in her eyes and she shook her head. "My mama got an infection when I was little and died. Since then it's been me and my daddy."

"I… I see. I'm sorry for your loss."  _She can't be my little sister's daughter. My whole family is dead, aren't they?_ "What was your mother's name, if it's okay for me to ask."

"Morning Dove. I once heard it in her own language but I can't pronounce it."

Mai's heart leapt in her throat and tears threatened to well in her eyes.  _They told me she was murdered. Either the white woman at the ranch was lying or someone is lying to this poor girl. I want to say that MacFarlane woman is a liar but… she seemed honest and I never got the vibe she was making it up. What would she have to gain from it, anyway? One way or another, I'm getting my answers. That bastard will pay for what he's done to my sister and niece!_

"You alright, Mai? You're shaking!" Summer said it loud enough that the boys ahead looked back.

"I… I'm fine, I'm just cold and my wounds hurt…"

"We'll get you looked at as soon as we get to town, okay?"

Mai nodded, but no doctor could fix her ailment.

* * *

Escalera was nearly desolate, almost reminding Jack of Tumbleweed. Hardly a soul was walking about. Those who were out looked hopeless and lost. The cantina, the shops, and the telegraph office were closed and signs that read " _Cuarentena"_  were nailed to them. What had happened here to make this a deserted town?

Next to the sheriff's office, were a row of coffins ranging from small to large. Every hair on the back of Jack's neck stood on end as he eyed a small newborn size coffin carried by an elderly man. He looked around for grieving parents but they were nowhere in sight. Perhaps they too had died.

"Tread with caution," Raul said soft enough so only they could hear. "There is sickness here."

"You think it's influenza?" Mai asked.

"I've seen this before in my travels. It hit an entire Indian reservation to the southwest, wiping out most of its people."

Jack wanted to spur his paint out of here, but his mount was tired as were the rest of the horses. They had to rest here and Mai needed actual medical attention; she wasn't looking good and her face grew pale again. They hitched their horses outside the bank and split into two groups. The men headed for the cantina, and the women went searching for a doctor.

As they made their way down the boardwalk, Mai felt weak again and she couldn't stop sweating. Her pace slowed, and she had trouble keeping up with her long-legged niece. With a little strength she had, she pushed herself to walk faster and reminded herself she'd been through worse.

When they found the doctor's office, it was boarded up too. Summer peeked through the gaps in the boards, looking for any signs he might still be around, but the cobwebs and dust on the furniture were troubling. She looked at Mai who was leaning against the building. Her eyes had grown lackluster and her face paling. She found an old wooden chair and placed Mai on it. The older woman protested but was too weak to put up a fight about it. She settled in the chair and closed her eyes, secretly hoping her time had finally come.

Summer found only one merchant at the small area they considered a marketplace. He looked tired and unwell. She hoped whatever he had, she wouldn't catch.

"What happened to your doctor?"

He sighed and said, "He died like the rest."

"My friend is hurt. Do you have anything that can help?"

Slowly he reached down and withdrew a yellow bottle. "Here. It not much but it will keep the infection away."

"Thank you. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Sickness. Influenza. It took over half the town, and we had to burn most of our belongings. You must leave quickly."

She backed away from the stand and hurried back to Mai. The elder was slumped over in her seat and Summer fear she had died in the short amount of time she was away. Grabbing Mai's shoulders, she shook her.

"Mai! Wake up!"

Mai's eyes flew open, and she gasped in surprise. "What happened? Nastas?"

"Nastas? No, it's me Summer Cloud."

Mai shook her head. "I was hoping death finally came for me. I felt peace at last and then you showed up," she rasped.

"I… um… brought you medicine."

Mai reluctantly took it from Summer's hand and downed it quickly. The effects took hold immediately and a golden haze came over her vision that quickly disappeared. She tossed the bottle aside and stood up. She still felt as if she'd been run over by a truck, but at least she was able to move again.

"You've never made your own healing tonic, have you?" Mai asked.

"No, but I know which plants are safe to eat."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Well, if we can find anything out here, then I can show you and Jack what to do." She reached into her satchel and took out a few old pamphlets. "Here this'll be more useful to you than me."

"Thanks, Mai."

Mai gave Summer's back a hard smack and said, "Let's go, the menfolk are probably wandering around lost."

Summer didn't move, however. Her arms were crossed, and she looked as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure she should. Mai studied the girl, looking for any trace of her sister on her face, but it was hard to tell as she had not seen Morning Dove in over thirty years. Had it really been  _that_  long? The realization made her heart ache with longing for the family the government ripped apart.

"What's wrong, girl?"

"Can we talk in private?"

Mai looked around. "Half this town is dead. Don't worry about privacy." She pointed to a shaded alley between the doctor's and the bank. "But if it's that important we'll talk there."

Summer Cloud went first with Mai limping after her. Once they were in a well-shaded area Summer double checked to make sure no one was listening in. Mai shook her head the young woman's paranoia.

"Alright, what is it?" Mai asked as she leaned against the cool stone wall. "What's so important that the boys can't hear?"

The young Apache crossed her arms and gave Mai a once over before she said: "I know who you really are, Mai or Bright Flower as you once went by."

Mai laughed. "Kid, Mai literally means Bright Flower in Apache. What's your point?"

"My point is, I know you're my aunt or at least pretending."

Her brows raised. "Wait… you know? How did you figure it out?"

"My grandmother never stopped speaking of you so I know most of your life story. I think you were her favorite. My uncle once told me that after you died, she fell apart. When I saw you, you reminded me of my aunt, Quiet Rain. You both look very similar… minus the scar on her lip and chin and your face is more hardened than hers."

Mai scoffed at this. If there was one person, she wished to never see again; it was her treacherous, bitch of sister Quiet Rain or whatever she was called nowadays. To be compared to that white-loving whore was an insult.

Her niece narrowed her eyes. "How dare you pretend to be dead! You were alive all these years and you  _never_  once told anyone. I try not to judge people for what they do, but my grandma hurt and I'm pretty sure my mother did, too!" Her voice was rising.

"Keep your voice down and let me explain," Mai hissed.

"No, you're going to hear me out first. What you did was wrong! You could have given us a clue that you were still out there somewhere but instead, you were playing happy homemaker and once you got bored with that, you moved on to robbing banks."

Rage burned hot within Mai. It took everything in her to not smack a few teeth out of that girl.

"Now you listen here, I had a price on my head and  _my_  father paid the price for it. The only reason I was spared is that they confused a dead Apache woman for me. They took her body, and I got to live a new life. Now, tell me, what would happen to our family if they found out I wasn't dead?"

Summer stayed quiet.

"Exactly. I had to stay hidden or else the Pinkertons or government would have come after all of you and just so you know, I never planned on settling down. It just happened, but I'd give anything to relive those days." She sighed and pushed herself off the wall. She reached out and touched Summer's arm. "I understand how you feel, okay? The guilt of abandoning my family stuck with me, even after I made another. I thought about reconnecting with all of you, but I didn't know what happened to my people. I knew my sisters married, but I didn't know where they went or how to find them."

"I guess that makes sense, but I really needed you."

"You didn't need me. You had your folks, and I had a price over my head. Trust me, I would've caused you nothing but pain."

* * *

The cantina was empty except for one lone man behind the bar. He looked tired as he cleaned out shot glasses. Jack didn't understand why he was still here when the town was such a wasteland.

"You wanna get a drink here?" Jack whispered to Raul.

"Sure, boss, I just love catching deadly illness and betting to see if I survive or not. I'm placing down five dollars that you'll have a better chance than on surviving this than I do."

Jack rolled his eyes. "A simple 'no' would have done."

"You don't want to stay here," the barkeep warned. "There's a sickness in the air. Many people are dying."

"Couldn't have fooled me," Raul said.

"Where else is there? Our horses are tired and one of our own is in need of medical attention."

The bartender sighed and laid down his rag. "I can't help you. No one can. The doctor is dead and we are on our own. Meanwhile, our president is in Mexico City pretending we don't exist up here."

"I thought Reyes was supposed to make things better for Mexico?"

Behind him, Raul gave a bitter laugh. "Of course. Rampant poverty and a string of unwed mothers left by him make the country great."

"Get out of here," the bartender said. "You'll only get sick too."

"Wait, a sec." Jack reached into his satchel and withdrew an old document. "I have this deed to a small house on the edge of town. Can I still use that?"

The man shrugged. "If you want to get sick, then go ahead."

Ignoring the man's words, Jack and Raul left the stuffy bar. The outside air didn't make them feel any better. Every breath Jack took, it felt as though he were slowly being poisoned. It was only for one night though. First thing in the morning they would leave.

* * *

Sharing a small room with four people wasn't easy, but they managed. The fireplace was lit, giving them the only light in the room. Huddling close to the fire for warmth, they passed a bottle of whiskey between. Once the room was warm enough, they moved away from the fireplace and sat on the floor and played cards.

Halfway through the game, pain flared up in Mai again. She clenched her jaw, fighting it back and tried focusing on her deck. It became too much for her, however, and the others began to notice. Despite Mai's reassurance, she was fine; she was given the bed, and the others agreed to sleep on the floor. Discomfort and exhaustion overrode her pride, and she finally gave in. She laid there, her eyes growing heavy as she listened to Summer Cloud speak of the time John Marston saved her life.

"If someone had told me John Marston was a hero, I'd laugh in their face. It amazes me how much someone can change," Mai rasped. She chuckled and sunk into the bed. "I'm glad to know he finally became the man I knew he could be. I'm just sorry he didn't realize it sooner."

"Get some rest, old timer," Raul said. "You'll never heal if you keep talking."

Mai glared at him, there was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Before long, she was asleep, dreaming of better days.

"Okay, Raul, we've told our stories, now tell us yours," Jack said.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Summer added.

The Mexican poured a shot of tequila and passed it to Summer who took it hesitantly. He poured Jack a shot and then one for himself.

"I'm returning to Mexico City to take back what's mine."

"And what is yours?" Summer asked.

"My land. My parents once owned a farm called the Hidalgo Ranch many years ago. General Sanchez' men came through demanding supplies for the 'good of the Mexican army'. My family didn't have enough to give, so they trapped us all in the house and burned everything. My sister and I barely got out with our lives and I was badly burned. I lost the rest of my family that day and the general's men hunted us for days. My sister and I escaped to the city where we begged for scraps and did odd jobs. One day, I got sick, and she went out on her own. I never saw her alive again. Now I spend my days wandering from place to place, helping where I can."

"That's awful! I'm sorry that happened to you," Summer said, looking down at his arm, and catching a peek at his scarred flesh.

She quickly looked away and downed her shot. The burn of the tequila wasn't something she was used to. She could feel it trying to come back up but she forced it back down. It hit her stomach hard and burned. She couldn't understand how anyone could like this stuff. She must have made a face because he was trying to fight back a grin.

"Never had tequila, I take it?" he said.

"Not this kind," she replied and cleared her throat.

He poured her another shot without asking and she fought back a grimace.  _My poor liver…_

"Will you come back to the states?" she asked Raul, avoiding drinking another shot.

"When I finish my task, I might ride back to the Mojave. I have an old friend waiting for me there."

Jack set his glass aside after his third shot with Summer doing the same. It tasted like varnish and left a strange film in her mouth. Whatever this was, it wasn't straight tequila. She'd guess it was mixed with bad moonshine. At the realization, she worried about gut rot and complete blindness.

_That's all I need. Blindness in both eyes._

With Mai fast asleep and the hour quickly approaching midnight, Raul put away the bottle and suggested they went to bed. Sleep didn't come easy for Summer Cloud. She laid awake, watching her long-lost relative sleep. The anger she felt hours earlier was replaced with a mix of annoyance and excitement. She wished Mai had made an effort to contact them years ago, but it was over and done with. Summer hoped Mai would stick around though. She had so many questions she wanted to ask.

Mai whimpered in her sleep and squirmed while saying someone's name. Summer lifted her head and leaned closer to hear who she was calling out to. She muttered something again, but it was hard to tell what she was saying. Summer thought of waking Mai, but knowing her luck, Summer would get a knife to the throat if she tried. A stab of pity pierced her heart as she watched the poor woman suffer in her sleep. Was she dreaming of traumatic events in her life? She lied back down but kept her eye on the older Apache. Remembering her own past, and those she'd lost, Summer felt a cold, dreadful feeling wash over her. The thought of being completely alone in the world was frightening.

When Mai's inner storm calmed, Summer relaxed and nestled closer to Jack. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to get some sleep before rising early in the morning.

Jack was the first to awake. Stretching out, he bumped something warm and soft. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was her. He loved knowing she was beside him, feeling her warmth, and taking in her sweet scent. However, as much as he wanted her, this wasn't right, to him. A woman like her could easily be taken advantage of and he never wanted her to feel that way.

He carefully moved away from her, only pausing when she turned in his direction. He kept still, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she didn't, he completely withdrew his arm. Sitting up, he looked out the window and peeked at the gray dawn that greeted him. After smoothing away Summer's long bangs from her mouth, he got up and stepped outside.

A light rain had swept over the land during the night. The ground was dry but the plants still dripped with dew. Jack yawned and stretched again, feeling his back pop this time. He was twenty-three and already felt like an old man. He blamed all those nights sleeping on the hard ground.

Since he was the first one up, he ventured over to the stables to check on the horses and ready them for the ride ahead. Starting with his mare, he took out a brush and groomed her. Once she was looking clean again, he gave her an affectionate pat and moved on to Mai's pinto. It looked similar to his own horse, but this one had a black mane and tail and the coloring was more of a sienna. That horse didn't care much for Jack and he eventually gave up trying to brush her. He fed them all peaches and oats before making sure their water was fresh.

With the horses' care out of the way, he leaned against a post, took out his silver cigarette case and enjoyed a smoke. The last few days had him needing a smoke break more often. He knew Summer hated it and he couldn't figure out why. She could out drink him when she tried and swore she ate a mushroom that made her see funny things, but tobacco was somehow bad? Didn't her people smoke it during powwows or something? She was an odd woman that he knew he'd never figure out.

And yet, he loved her. He could admit this now to himself out loud but he couldn't say it to her. She'd probably run away if he did. Never did he expect to care for someone like her. He was fascinated by her in the beginning, sure, but he assumed his connection to her would stay as friends. Then she kissed him and everything he thought had died inside him was brought back to life. Since then his feelings were in a mess. He almost missed his days of solitude, when complicated emotions such as love didn't muddle his brain.

His cigarette was almost finished when he saw a thin gaunt-faced teenage boy came staggering towards him. Jack flicked the butt to the ground and stomped it out while watching this boy. The way the kid walked reminded him of a book he read about folk who came back from the dead and feasted on the living. "Undead" the book had called them. That book had kept Jack up for weeks because it scared him so much. This boy was very much alive, though Jack suspected he would be for long.

"I'm sorry mister," the boy croaked out. "I did not mean to sleep in."

"Are you the stable boy?"

He nodded. The kid was closer now, but he kept what he thought to be a safe distance. "What-" he was cut off by wet, violent coughs. With each breath he took he wheezed and panted. "What needs to be done."

Could influenza be passed to horses? It seemed unlikely but Jack wasn't about to risk it.

"It's okay, kid, I finished what needed to be done. Are you okay?" He almost asked if the boy needed a doctor but then he remembered there wasn't one.

"I will be fine." Another cough.

"You need to lay down," Jack said, taking a step forward.

The boy held up his hand, motioning for Jack to stay. Jack ignored the child's protest and took him by the arm.

"Where's your house?"

"I don't have one… not since papa…"

"Then where can I take you?"

He pointed at an empty stall.

"You're not sleeping in a stable."

"I want to be with the horses. Please… please take me to the horses."

"That's unsanitary…"

"I don't care."

Jack did as the boy asked and led him to the empty stall. He helped him lay down on a pile of fresh hay and gave the kid a bottle of yellow tonic.

"Here. I heard your doctor up and died. This tonic should ease your suffering."

The boy took the bottle and said nothing. He rolled over, covering up with a horse blanket. Jack thought of telling someone but he didn't know who would listen. Everyone in this town was as sickly as he. Reluctantly, Jack turned away, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

Taking the reins, he led the horses out of the stables, placed them in the corral and went to fetch the others.

* * *

Two days later, they rode towards Roca de Madera. Escalera was behind them, but they were worried about the town and what would become of it. They tried staying in Chuparosa but that place was worse off. Jack worried sleeping out in the elements would be harmful to Mai, but the old woman proved to be tougher than he took her for. Three days after the shootout and she was looking much better. She sat up straighter, kept her head held high, and never once winced in pain.

It was dusk when they finally arrived at their destination. The location of the gold was on a narrow path near a cliff.

"This is it," he said. "The path is narrow and slanted, so I'll get it."

"You're the boss," Raul said. "Who am I to question your authority?"

Summer walked passed him, her hands stuffed in her pockets. "I got this."

"I can get it. You could fall if you're not careful."

"I'm careful as can be."

"No, I have to do this."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, spare me. You got the last one because you said it was too dangerous. Let me have this one."

"Will you two shut up and get it over with?" Mai growled.

Summer strolled over to the cliff and stayed against the wall. Jack watched her, his heart leaping and taking off as she carefully knelt down and moved the rocks away from the treasure box. He should have been firmer with her, but he knew that wouldn't have worked. Not even Red's cold stare could faze her.

She jammed her knife into the box and flipped the lip. Taking the gold bar and another map, she let out a victory whoop and jumped to her feet. Jack twitched, thinking she would fall. Once his heart calmed, he relaxed.

"Quit goofing around and get back over here!" he called out to her.

Summer gave a bow, and he shook his head. Show off.

As she stuffed the gold and map in her satchel, she looked down, her eyes widened, and she screamed. Jumping back she was just on the edge of the cliff. Jack and Raul sprang forward.

"No, stay back! It's a snake!" Summer cried.

That was the last thing she said before toppling over. It was as though time stood still for Jack. His body told him to move, but he was frozen in place as she went tumbling down. It was only when he heard the sickening thud of her body hitting the ground did he move again. By now the snake slithered away. Its job was done.

Jack reached the edge, ignoring safety. Mai and Raul were right behind him. His eyes darted around the sea of cacti below, trying to find any sign of where she landed. With darkness swiftly approaching it made it harder.

"Summer Cloud!" Mai cried. "Summer Cloud, are you okay?"

"Summer! Oh, shit, shit, shit. I told her to stay back… I told her…" Jack choked out.  _She's dead, and it's all my fault._

"That was a long drop, Jack," Raul said. "I don't think-"

"Don't talk like that!"

From down below they heard a whimper and a moan. Hope ignited within Jack and he called out to her again.

"How bad is it?" Raul asked.

"I'm alright… I think the cactuses broke my fall."

"Can you move?" Mai asked.

There was rustling in the cacti, then a small thud. "It hurts to move… I think something's broken, but it hurts too much to tell where."

"Don't move!" Jack called. "Stay right there, we're coming for you."

"Take your time!" she called back.

He climbed onto his horse and rode to the bottom of the hill, silently praying her injuries were not fatal.

_Just let her be okay because I can't go through this again. I'm not strong enough to lose another._


End file.
